Ghosts of the past
by linnybug
Summary: Bella and Charlie move back to Forks after the death of Renee. Bella meets Edward, the misunderstood jock. Will she see him for who he really is? Sorry...awful summary, but still a good story, I swear! Rated M -- ya know me...
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I know this has SO been DONE…but this story haunts me – it keeps me up until 4 in the morning, lingering at the corners of my mind. So, I have to get it out.**

**Bella Swan, 17-years-old, and her father Charlie move to Forks from Phoenix two years after the death of Renee Swan, beloved wife and mother. Charlie works as a mechanic in the auto shop of Billy Black – a childhood friend.**

**Bella, a former dancer, meets twins Alice and Edward Cullen, the children of Esme and Carlisle – also childhood acquaintances of Bella's parents – and something more ensues.**

**BPOV**

Forks, Washington.

The middle of nowhere – I don't think I've ever really been able to use that phrase so literally. There is nothing here. The closest city with anything to do is Port Angeles, an hour-and-a-half away. This is a far cry from Phoenix – and I can already tell that I'm going to really miss the sun. It's August, and the sun is nowhere to be seen here – it feels about 65 degrees. At least that was a refreshing change from the 100 it had been when we left Phoenix.

Dad and I stopped at a gas station, just on the outskirts of town, getting directions to Black Automotive, where my dad will be working as a mechanic for his friend, Billy. My parents grew up in this town. They were high school sweethearts who got married just two years out of school, and had me a year later.

Then, Mom demanded we get out of Washington – leave it all behind. I guess Dad forgot about that 'leave it all behind' part after Mom died.

A brain aneurysm two years ago, so suddenly that Dad and I are still reeling from it. I'm guessing that's what prompted the move; Phoenix has become too harsh a reminder of the happy life we used to have.

At least I didn't have a groundswell of friends to say goodbye to – just Angela and Lisa were there when Dad and I packed the U-Haul trailer to start the trek out here. We took dance lessons together from the age of four, and were hoping to put together a dance team at school by our senior year. I guess they'd have to do it by themselves now.

I sat in the truck while Dad was inside the station talking to the lady behind the counter. He laughed as he conversed with her; I guess she's another friend from the old days. He got back in and turned the car back on, "That was Sue Clearwater, she graduated with me and your mom. She said we just need to keep heading down the 101 until we get to Russell Road and it should be just off on the left."

"Sounds good," I said as I returned to my book.

It took another 10 minutes until we stopped again in front of an auto repair shop. I put the bookmark back in and set it aside as a man in a wheelchair slowly rolled towards us. He had long, dark hair and a nice, copper complexion – I assumed he was Native American. I remembered Mom had once said there was a reservation nearby, but I couldn't recall the name of the nation at the moment.

"Billy!" Dad said as he got out of the truck.

"Charlie Swan, as I live and breathe," Billy replied as he stopped a few feet in front of Dad.

They shook hands and Dad leaned down for a one-armed hug before he turned to me as I shut the truck door behind me.

"This is Bella," Dad said. "Bella, this is my friend, Billy Black."

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Hello Bella! So, your dad says you're seventeen?"

"Yeah, I'll be eighteen in September, though."

"My son Jacob just turned 18," Billy said, "You two will be seniors together at Forks High this fall."

"Cool."

As if on cue, a tall, muscular boy with Billy's same dark hair and copper skin walked out of the office, "Dad! Phone!"

He gave me a quick once-over before shutting the door behind him.

"That's my son, king of the monosyllable."

I chuckled as Dad and I followed Billy inside. Dad pushed Billy's chair up a ramp and through the backdoor, which he held open for me. Billy took the phone and started talking to someone about a '98 Mustang that would be done on Wednesday. I wandered around and looked at the various nick nacks around the shop; the typical auto repair shop minutiae – Garfield calendars, pine tree air fresheners and seat covers emblazoned with things like butterflies and flames. I picked up one of those hula-dancing dashboard decorations when I felt a presence behind me.

"Hi, I'm Jake," he said as I turned with the object still in my hand.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I replied as he leaned himself against a rack of sunglasses.

"So, I guess we're going to be going to school together," he said.

"Guess so."

"How do you like the town so far?"

"I just got here," I said quietly. "Guess I need to see more of it before I make any judgments."

"Perfect," he said, "You've got the best tour guide in town right here."

"Oh, well I don't want to take you away from…whatever it was you were doing."

"I'm not doing anything," he said. "I just help out around the shop from time to time. I'm sure Dad won't mind me taking you out to see the town."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll take you by the school, take you to get something to eat, you know…get you acclimated."

"Well…" I began as Dad cut in.

"Yeah, Bells, you should go out and see some stuff. Go ahead."

"But, we need to unpack."

"I'll take the stuff over to the house and get the necessary things out tonight – mattresses and what-not," he said. "But, we don't have to really get to the major unpacking until tomorrow. Besides, I need a rest, too."

"Don't you want to see the town?" I asked – Jacob looked pained, like he didn't want Dad to come along.

"Nah, this is a young person's thing," Dad said. "Besides, you forget that I was born here. I know my way around."

"OK, if you say so," I said.

I followed Jacob outside to a Volkswagen Rabbit; he opened the passenger side and I stepped in. Once he started it up – the engine seemed like it was younger than the car, it must have been something he was working on – we drove to the school where there were already a few kids around, getting ready for fall sports which would probably start in a couple of weeks.

He took me to a restaurant that looked like a pizza place, "Oh, I forgot to ask if you like pizza."

"I like it," I said as we got out and walked in.

It was almost 2 p.m., and I haven't eaten since we took off this morning from Eugene, Oregon. We drove 18 hours yesterday so we wouldn't have to do as much driving today. I was glad Dad decided on that method.

As soon as I walked in, my knees almost buckled at the delicious smell of pizza wafting through the air. I must have looked dazed with hunger, because Jacob chuckled beside me.

"Hungry?"

"Famished."

"Well, then it's a good thing I brought you here."

We sat in a booth and I grabbed a menu from the side of the table. I was perusing it before Jacob took it gently and closed it.

"Hey!" I cried.

"Don't worry, they make the best pizza in Forks, it has pepperoni and cream cheese."

I felt my face contort into a grimace at the description – he laughed.

"Everybody makes that face, but I swear to god it's the best pizza you'll ever have," he said. "You'll never want another kind of pizza again."

I must have been delirious with hunger because I didn't question him on this. I ordered a Dr. Pepper and he got a Coke and ordered the pizza. Once my drink came to the table I took a long pull from the straw until I gave myself a headache. I shook the feeling away and finally glanced around the restaurant – it was filled with kids who looked our age, most of which were seated at a big table. Many of them were wearing blue and yellow letter jackets with the word Spartan on them.

I was idly watching them laugh and talk with each other when I noticed someone looking at me. He had sort of strange, coppery-bronze colored hair and was one of the only guys not wearing the school colors. Instead, he wore a nice fitting, black shirt. His emerald eyes bore into my brown eyes, which seemed so plain in comparison, and the right corner of his mouth tilted up slightly as our eyes met.

I quickly turned back to Jacob, embarrassed that I had been caught staring at such a gorgeous guy. He probably thought I was weird now. Nice first impression, Swan!

"What's up?" Jacob asked.

"Who's the guy in the black shirt, with the red hair?"

"You mean Cullen? Actually, most of the girls around here say he has 'bronze hair,' like he's some Greek God, or something."

"Cullen? Is that his last name?"

"Yeah, his first name is Edward. He's pretty much the man around here – or so he thinks. He's the quarterback of the football team, captain of the basketball team and runs track; a regular all-American boy – kinda pukey if you ask me."

"Well, I'm sure he's going to be avoiding me once school starts," I said as I took another sip, "He just caught me staring at him."

Jacob didn't seem to like that notion, "Well, another poor, defenseless girl caught under his spell. Damn! And I had so much hope for you."

I took one of the stale breadsticks out of the basket on the table and threw it at him. He knocked it aside with a laugh as our pizza arrived. I practically jumped in, face first, as I grabbed a slice and devoured it.

"Wow, we need to remember to keep you to a strict feeding schedule," Jacob said.

"Shut up!" I countered with a mouthful of pizza.

I was just getting to the crust of the pizza – some people skip that part, but I love it – when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and came face to face with none other than Edward Cullen. Uh-oh, was he going to give me grief about staring, in front of all these people?

"Hi," he said with a chuckle, "I'm Edward."

I swallowed the last bit of food in my mouth, "Hi."

He was still chuckling when he reached towards the table and grabbed a napkin. He handed it to me and I realized my face must be covered in pizza sauce. I wiped it quickly then looked back up at him shyly – my face now reaching Sahara-like temperatures.

But, he just smiled at me, "Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Bella Swan," I said; I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Are you new here?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you come from?"

"Phoenix."

"Nice, how long have you been here?"

"A day."

What the hell? Why couldn't I get out more than two words in a sentence? I just sat there, praying he'd go away without bringing up the whole staring thing. Suddenly, a girl with short, black hair pushed him aside.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, and I think my stupid brother here is trying to welcome you to Forks."

She held out her hand and I shook it cautiously. These people were starting to freak me out.

"Hey, why don't you guys come and eat with us?" She said as she motion to a table that held just one other person – a girl with long, blond hair.

"Um," I said as I looked at Jacob who didn't seem thrilled with the prospects of sitting with them. "Do you want to?"

He sighed and picked up the pizza in front of us, he carried it over to the other table and I was introduced to Rosalie Hale, Alice's best friend. I gave them the now well-rehearsed speech about moving from Phoenix to Forks for my dad's job. And then I found out that they were both cheerleaders and seniors at Forks High this year. Alice struck me as the type who only joined the team because she liked to be active and was incredibly out-going – but still despised her fellow cheerleaders.

I liked her already.

"You know," Rosalie began, "We need another person on the team this year, but the pickings are pretty slim around here. I don't suppose you'd be interested?"

Jacob let out a guffaw that drew a scornful glance from Rosalie.

"I don't know," I said. "I've never been a cheerleader. I was a dancer back in Phoenix, though."

"That's great," Alice said, "Most of the girls around here couldn't dance to a beat if their lives depended on it! Will you at least come try out? Please?"

"Uh…sure?"

"Great!" Rosalie said. "Now we'll have another person on the team we actually like."

I smiled and took another slice, I noticed Jacob scowling out the corner of my eye, but I ignored him. This would be a good way for me to make new friends, despite how he might feel about it.

I bit into the slice as some other girls approached – two blonds wearing Forks High paraphernalia and very tight jeans. One of them openly sneered at me.

"Hi guys, who's this?" One of the blonds asked.

"This is Bella Swan, Jessica," Alice replied, "And she's going to try out for the cheerleading team."

"Really, that's nice," Jessica replied with forced enthusiasm. "Nice to meet you, Betty."

"Bella! B-E-L-L-A!" Jacob spat at her.

"Oh, is this your girlfriend, Jakey?" The other girl asked. "Feeling territorial?"

The girl made a barking sound at Jake, and some of the other kids at the table joined in. I couldn't believe they were being so mean. I've met some bullies in my life, but these kids are plain evil. I was starting to rethink this whole cheerleading thing.

"Yeah, I'm surprised the dog knows how to spell," said a boy in the corner.

I couldn't believe this! Not only are they mean, they're a bunch of bigots, too! Why did Dad have to bring me here? At least Phoenix is big enough that you can avoid most of the stupid people. Here, I'm stuck in tiny classrooms with them.

"Do you want to leave?" I asked Jacob.

"No," he said, surprisingly unfazed. "It's fine, they're just idiots."

"We just tend to ignore people like Lauren, Jessica and Mike," Alice said, "It makes life easier."

"But, shouldn't somebody do something? That's just so wrong that they can say those things and get away with it."

"It's been my experience that the more you try to verbally spat with the morons, the more it simply drains your energy," Jacob said. "And it really does nothing to deter them, so it's best to just rise above it, Bella. Their words can't hurt me if I refuse to let it happen."

I had so much admiration for Jacob, even as I sat here feeling sorry for him. He had to become so wise at such a young age because of people and their ignorant, racist attitudes. The barking had ceased and the other kids went back to eating and laughing about something inane again.

I felt someone staring at me again and turned to see Edward sitting at a table away from the loud group with two other boys. He gave me that lopsided smile again and I felt that familiar heat creep up over my face again. I'm in real trouble here, I think.

**EPOV**

I sit with the same group of idiots every day at school – the side affects of living in what seems to be the smallest town on planet Earth. And, as we've grown, I've tried to distance myself from them as much as possible when we're not in school. Although, on days like today, it seems that it's inevitable that I run into them.

When there's nothing to do in Forks, every kid over the age of sixteen heads out to only two or three places – hanging out on the school grounds, going out to La Push to kayak or going to the local pizza joint.

Today, we're getting some pizza. When I say we, I mean myself and my two best friends, Jasper and Emmett. And, of course, we ran into the local jock squad there – not that I'm not an athlete, but I feel compelled to separate myself from those athletes who fall under the 'jock' category. Though, I'm not sure if everybody sees me that way.

When we got to the restaurant and the hostess took us right to a table next to the likes of Mike Newton and his buddies. They were bad enough, but the cheerleaders like Lauren and Jessica were there, too, and that made for a toxic combination. Luckily, I saw my twin sister Alice and her best friend Rosalie sitting off to the side – some sanity in this insane atmosphere.

We were all sitting around, talking about the upcoming football season and the stupidity currently going on around us when she walked in. A girl I'd never seen before with long brown hair and an angelic face. She wandered to a table behind Jacob Black, a kid I knew from school but had never really talked to.

She looked so sweet and vulnerable, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. When she finally raised her head to look around the restaurant to see who else was there, her eyes made contact with mine – they were a deep, rich brown. They were beautiful eyes, even if there were wearied bags underneath them.

When we made eye contact, she quickly looked away, like she was embarrassed. Great, now she's going to think I think she's weird, but I think she's beautiful.

After a while, I finally got the nerve to walk over and talk to here. When I got to her table, she had a mouthful of pizza and some sauce on her face.

"Hi, I'm Edward," I said.

She looked up after swallowing, "Hi."

Wow, she really is the cutest thing I've ever seen. I grabbed a napkin from the table so she could wipe the sauce from her face – and to stop myself from licking it off her face myself. When she looked back up, I realized I didn't have a name to go with the beautiful face.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name," I said.

"Bella Swan."

She seemed very shy, so I tried prodding further, "Are you new here?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Where did you come from?"

"Phoenix."

"Nice, how long have you been here?"

"A day."

Good, that meant I had a clean slate with her. I bet she would be able to see past my 'jock' reputation and see the real me underneath. Just as I was thinking this, a tiny body pushed me to the side. It was my sister, intruding on my moment as usual.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, and I think my stupid brother here is trying to welcome you to Forks."

Alice invited Bella and Jacob to sit at her table, and I sat back down, dejected for the moment. I kept an eye on their table as Jasper and Emmett laughed and joked across from me. I was vaguely aware that Emmett was joking about how I needed to hook him up with Rosalie this year. They've dated casually in the past, but he wanted them to be exclusive now.

I watched as the cheerleaders walked up to the table and made inane chit-chat with Bella, Alice and Rosalie. The conversation seemed to take a turn and the kids at the big table, predictably, started barking at Jacob. That's what they do when they're around any Quileute kids. It's disgusting, but the parents don't seem to mind that little bit of racism so long as it keeps the La Push kids from coming around town. This place is too asinine for words.

Bella looked like she was on the verge of tears, though, and I wanted to jump up and punch all of these stupid kids for making her feel that way. She looked at Jacob and offered to leave with him, to escape the stupidity. For someone who probably just met Jacob today, I was impressed that she was conscientious enough to think of his feelings in this situation.

I just sat there and stared openly until she finally turned her gaze back to mine. It took a while, but as soon as those beautiful brown eyes met mine, I gave her a knowing smile that made a wonderful blush run across her cheeks. I have a new mission this year – make Bella Swan fall in love with me.

**OK, so this is a bit like Learning Curve for high schoolers, but bear with me. It is me we're talking about here, people! **

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV **

It was only a few days after my arrival, and I was already up at 7 in the morning in the school gymnasium learning cheerleading routines. They were pretty simple; Alice and Rosalie walked me through the ones I would need to know for the try out. My only problem would be reciting these stupid cheers with a straight face.

At least they weren't going to make me do spirit fingers.

Once I was confident I had most of it down, Alice and Rosalie took me back to Alice's house for lunch. The Cullen's have the biggest house in Forks; that's what you get when your dad's a doctor. Alice told me her dad took over the medical practice his father started years ago when Dr. Cullen's family moved to Forks during his junior year of high school.

We all sat around the kitchen table eating some sandwiches and chips when we heard the backdoor slam and loud voices fill the house. It was Edward and his friends. When they came into the kitchen, I suddenly became very self-conscious of wearing a tank top and track pants – I felt like a schlub. Even though the boys were wearing the same thing since they had just finished football practice.

"Hey, thanks for making food for us, ladies," the big one, Emmett, said as he grabbed half of Rosalie's sandwich.

"Get your own sandwich," Rosalie cried as she wrestled with Emmett for the food.

I was suddenly unable to eat with Edward standing right there. I can't believe I'm turning into one of those girls who doesn't want a boy to know she likes to eat. He'd already seen me with a face full of pizza; I didn't want him to think I was a pig or anything.

He sat at the table next to me and grabbed a bag of Doritos's. "Hey Bella, how have you been?"

"Good," I said quietly.

"What's wrong, sandwich not good?" He asked as he motioned towards my plate.

"Oh, no it's fine," I said.

I picked up half of it and took a bite. He was staring at me with this weird expression on his face. I decided to stop being stupid and finish my lunch.

As I was washing down some chips with my soda, when someone else joined the party – it was Mrs. Cullen. She was a beautiful woman with cinnamon colored hair and green eyes that matched Edward's.

"Hello, I'm Esme," she said as Alice introduced me.

"I'm Bella Swan," I replied, shaking her hand.

"You…you're not related to Charlie and Renee Swan, are you?"

I flinched slightly at my mom's name, "Yeah, they're my parents."

"Really? I went to high school with them! I haven't heard from them since they got married, how have they been?"

"Oh, um…OK, I guess; we moved to Phoenix when I was a baby – Dad and I recently moved back here."

"What about Renee? They didn't get divorced did they? That would be so awful."

I looked down at my shoes and tried to fight back the tears that threatened, "Mom…died – two years ago."

Esme's hands flew to her mouth to suppress a choked sob. She rushed to me and took me in her arms, "I'm so sorry, Bella!"

I felt so comfortable in her arms; I let the tears out while she held me gently. I wasn't aware that anyone else was in the kitchen anymore. Once we were both cried out, she let me go and I sat back down at the kitchen table.

Everybody was looking at me with pity – this is why I hate telling people about Mom. Not only does it hurt to remember, but once people find out that one of your parents died, they treat you differently – like you're fragile or unstable.

I'm neither of those things. I just picked up more of my sandwich and started to eat; eventually everybody else did, too. But, Edward kept giving me sorrowful glances. Great, now he not only thinks I'm weird, but now he's going to feel sorry for me, too.

**EPOV**

Once Alice had mentioned that she and Rosalie were going to be practicing with Bella today, I began hoping they'd all come back to the house afterward. I just wanted to see that sweet face again.

I nearly dragged Emmett and Jasper back to the house after practice to see if the girls were home yet. And there she was, sitting at my kitchen table, a vision in black track pants and a pink tank top. I sat next to her and watched her eat, loving the way her plump pink lips opened and closed around her sandwich. I loved it so much I almost had to excuse myself to the bathroom.

Then Mom came home and started talking to Bella. We were all surprised to find that my mother knew Bella's parents. And, it wasn't lost on me that Bella didn't seem to keen on talking about her mother.

"I haven't heard from them since they got married," Mom said. "How have they been?"

"Oh, um…OK," Bella replied. "We moved to Phoenix when I was a baby – Dad and I recently moved back here."

"What about Renee? They didn't get divorced did they? That would be so awful."

Bella went silent and looked down to her feet, "Mom…died – two years ago."

My heart dropped; this poor, sweet girl had been through so much pain. Something inside of me just wanted to make it go away, to make sure nothing ever hurt her like that again. I tried not to let the pity show on my face, but I'm sure she could sense that we were all sitting there feeling sorry for her.

"So, I was thinking," Alice said, trying to lighten the mood, "We should have one last big sleepover before the summer's over. What so you think, Bella? Want to sleep over here with me and Rosalie tonight?"

"Yeah, that'll be fun!" Bella replied.

"We can come too, right?" Emmett asked with a mouthful of chips.

"No! Girls only, McCarthy!" Rosalie spat.

"Well, this is my house, too," I countered, "And I may want to invite Jasper and Emmett over tonight."

"We can't have two sleepovers on the same night," Alice said.

"Why not?" Mom asked. "This is a big house, dear; we can accommodate a lot of people."

"Fine, but we call the basement!" Alice said. "And don't try coming down to spy on us or anything,"

Alice and Rosalie took Bella home to shower, change and grab some things for the night. I began thinking of how I could finally get Bella alone to talk.

**BPOV**

I took a quick shower and hopped out to pack some clothes. Rosalie and Alice were going through my drawers.

"Bella, what kind of stores do they have down there in Phoenix?" Alice asked as she picked up an embroidered, hippie-style shirt. "Did they have any that sold clothes from this century?"

"Yes," I said as I put my pajamas into the bag. "My Mom's friend made that, though. I don't wear it much; I just kept it to make her happy."

"Oh," Alice said softly, "Well, we should go shopping this weekend – get you some new stuff before school starts."

"I'm fine," I replied. "I have enough clothes."

"Come on, Bella; you should get some new clothes for a new school," Rosalie said.

"What are you girls talking about?" Dad asked as he walked into the room.

"Getting Bella new clothes," Alice said. "Don't you think she needs some, Charlie?"

"Yeah, Bells," Dad said. "You do need something new. Here, I'll give you some money and you can go get something with Alice and Rose."

He took out his wallet and handed me two one-hundred dollar bills.

"Dad, we can't afford that!" I argued.

"Yes we can, Bells," he said. "Billy gave me an advance this week so we could get some necessities. I think new clothes are full under that heading."

I sighed and took the cash, stuffing it in my pocket. "Fine, but just some jeans and new shirts or something."

"Sure," Alice said with a suspicious smile.

We stopped by Blockbuster and the local grocery store before we went back to Alice's house. We got some good, old horror movies and plenty of popcorn, ice cream and frozen pizza.

"Wow, are we ever going to have to work this off tomorrow," Rosalie laughed as we carried the bags into the house.

"Oh stop," Alice said, "You need some junk food every now and then."

We put the food away for the time being and headed to the only part of the house I hadn't seen yet – the basement. It was huge and every teenager's dream; it had a 60-inch plasma, a pool table, every video game machine imaginable and led out to a pool in the backyard.

It was a lot to take in, "This place is incredible."

"It's a bit much, actually," Alice said.

The boys were already downstairs playing video games. Emmett was celebrating a triumph over Jasper in a loud, vulgar manner.

"Suck it, bitch!"

"Very nice, McCarthy," Rosalie said. "I didn't know you swung that way."

"Shut up," he said as he sat back down with a huff.

"Well, not that playing with you boys isn't fun," Alice began, "But I think you'll find that we called the downstairs TV for movie night. So get lost."

Edward looked like he was about to argue, but stopped and shrugged, "fine, have the basement. Come on guys, let's go swim or something."

An image of Edward in nothing but swim trunks filled my thoughts before I had a chance to stop it. He smiled as he walked past me and it took all my strength not to melt into a puddle right there.

We went about deciding what movies to watch in what order, and landed on going from oldest to newest – _The Exorcist_, _Suspiria_, _Evil Dead 2_, _Ringu_ and _Session 9_. I was trying to open their minds to new experiences on most of these films. We popped some popcorn and started the oven to make the pizzas.

After a while the constant stream of blood spurting – fake as it was – made the pizzas less and less palatable. It was nice when we finally got to _Ringu_; it didn't have as much gore as the first three movies. Though, it was certainly more of a mind trip.

The boys seemed to leave us alone for most of the night, and we were all very suspicious of that. It meant they were waiting for the right time to attack. And, unfortunately, we became so wrapped up in the movie that by the time the little girl, Sadako, crawled out of the TV at the end, we weren't ready for the chaos that followed.

First, as Sadako stood up and approached her target, the TV went black. As we sat there in stunned silence, it turned back on but was nothing but white noise and static. I looked around frantically, "Nice try guys! It's not funny!"

The room was completely dark, except for the glow of the TV, and that's when I noticed the shades were all drawn. They had been open when we came down to the basement. I fumbled blindly, looking for a light switch when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me tight against a chest. I screamed bloody murder and started to flail until my hand came in contact with what felt like someone's jaw.

"Ow!!" The person yelled.

The lights came on and I saw Alice had found her way to the lamp over the pool table. I turned to see Edward grasping his jaw in pain – crap, now I've gone and slugged the man of my dreams.

"Are you OK?" I asked as I reached for him – he pulled away before my hand could make any further contact.

"I'm fine," he said quickly, "You just startled me is all."

"I startled you? You came up behind me and grabbed me in the dark all for the sake of some stupid prank!"

"I…I was trying to help you," he replied.

"Yeah right, Edward, you guys were trying to scare us!" Alice said. "I knew from the moment we tore you away from your precious video game that you'd try something. You guys are such jerks!"

"Oh chill, we were just playing around," Emmett said. "It's not Edward's fault Bella overreacted."

"This was all your idea, wasn't it?" Rosalie accused as she walked towards Emmett menacingly. "I should have known – you're so immature, you know that? Grow up, Emmett!"

Emmett looked stung by Rosalie's words, and Jasper sheepishly walked over to me, "I'm sorry, Bella, we didn't mean to scare you so much. We were just having fun."

"It's OK," I said, finally calming down.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Edward giving me a remorseful look, "Sorry, I was a jerk. If it makes you feel any better, that punch really hurt – a lot."

"Well," I said, trying to contain my smirk, "You deserved it."

He smiled, "Yeah, guess I did."

"Come on," Alice said, grabbing my arm, "Let's get ice cream."

We were about to head back upstairs when the basement door opened and Esme rushed in, "What was that scream? Is someone hurt?"

"No, we were being stupid, Mom," Edward said, "And we scared Bella."

"Are you OK, dear?" She asked as she took me in her arms.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken."

Esme looked at the boys, "Well, guess you learned a lesson, didn't you?"

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"We're going to get some ice cream," Alice said, pulling me away and through the door.

I sat on the counter while Alice pulled the tubs from the freezer. She put some in three bowls and then got out some whipped cream and nuts. She handed me a bowl and I sat there and ate, trying to not replay what just happened in my head.

**EPOV**

I'm an idiot.

After what had happened earlier, with Bella pouring her heart out over her mother and everything, I still agreed to help Emmett and Jasper scare the girls. Chalk it up to being a thoughtless teenage boy.

But, when I saw her there, walking blindly towards the wall, I was afraid she was going to hurt herself and so I grabbed her. We hadn't actually planned on touching the girls, just spooking them a bit – and now I know why. When Bella accidentally hit me, it felt like she knocked my jaw out of joint.

After the incident, I walked back to the kitchen to see Bella, Alice and Rosalie eating their ice cream. I wanted to apologize again.

"I'm really sorry, guys," I said, but I really only meant it to Bella.

"Yeah, whatever," Alice smirked.

Bella didn't look like she was upset anymore; at least I had that much going for me. I walked over and stood next to where she sat on the counter.

"Want some ice cream?" She asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth."

I raised an eyebrow, but did as I was told. I was rewarded with a scoop of ice cream down the front of my shirt, which Bella then smashed into my chest so the cold, stickiness would remain there.

I was stunned for a second, and then I took her bowl and put it on the counter so I could lift her up and over my shoulder.

"No, put me down!" She cried.

"Edward! Stop it! It was just a joke."

"I know," I said with a chuckle, "I just need some help washing this off."

"What?" Bella cried.

I took her out to the backyard and down to the pool area where I swung her down so I was holding her bridal-style and jumped into the pool. I didn't get her completely underwater, just held her against me while I stood in waist deep.

"So, ready to go under with me?"

She held onto my neck and nodded. I waited until she held her breath and then dipped us lower. Once we were under, I took the opportunity to seize the moment, so to speak. I put my hand on her cheek and brought her lips to mine for a quick, chaste kiss.

When I brought us back up, she gasped a bit for air and then looked at me. "Why did you do that?"

Dammit, she didn't want me to kiss her. Why did I have to blow it so soon?

"I'm sorry," I said. "It just…felt right…for me, anyway."

I set her down and she stood there staring at me. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight and I had to fight the urge to kiss her again.

"Edward! What the hell are you doing out there?" It was my dad looking out from my parents' balcony. "And who is that with you?"

"Sorry Dad, didn't mean to wake you," I said. "We're going back inside now."

"You're damn right you are; I don't want to hear anymore shenanigans tonight. I don't need the police called on us by the neighbors."

"Yes sir."

Bella and I walked back into the house, Alice already had a towel in her hand, but she gave it to Bella.

"Hey, where's mine?" I asked.

"Get it yourself," Alice said.

I sulked to the downstairs bathroom for a towel so I wouldn't ruin Mom's nice, white carpet by going upstairs. Once in the bathroom, I removed my clothes and rung them out in the shower and left them to hang. Then I grabbed a towel to dry myself off. I wiped the beads of water from my face and looked into the mirror, "Idiot."

**BPOV**

I don't know exactly why I let him jump into the pool with me in his arms; it must have been that look in his eyes. The next thing I knew, I was in the water, but I wasn't completely submerged – not until he turned to me and asked, "So, ready to go under with me?"

I was able to see past the subtle sexual innuendo in that question and nodded slightly. He dipped us down into the pool and I kept my arms around his neck. Out of nowhere, his lips pressed softly to mine – so softly I almost wasn't sure it really happened.

When he lifted us back up, I could stop myself from asking, "Why did you do that?"

I thought maybe he'd just deny it, or that he'd confirm that it didn't happen, it was just my imagination. Instead, he looked hurt and confused by the question.

"I'm sorry; it just…felt right…for me, anyway."

I was about to tell him I liked it, but his dad interrupted us, yelling to go back into the house. We complied and Alice was there, waiting for me with a towel. Once Edward had walked downstairs to dry off, Alice and Rosalie were surrounding me.

"Are you OK? He didn't hurt you, did he? I swear, my brother's the biggest jerk sometimes, he just doesn't know when to let up," Alice ranted for a moment, even after I told her I was fine.

"I just need to take a shower, I guess," I said.

Alice took me upstairs and showed me to her gigantic bathroom. I hopped in the shower and let the warmth rush over me. But the warm water also brought back warm feelings: like how I felt when Edward looked at me in the pool, or when he brushed past me earlier, smelling like fresh laundry and clean boy – my two favorite scents.

My hand trailed down my body until it found my center. I decided to take a longer shower than I had originally planned.

**Yeah, I know this chapter was a bit frustrating; but I want some miscommunication with Bella and Edward in the beginning because I actually want to give Jacob a fighting chance. Oh, and yes, I'll have James in this one, too. I just love the way he can cause drama…I'm a sucker for that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV **

It's now a week before school is set to start, and I'm finally having my try out for the cheerleading squad. Not that I've been necessarily looking forward to it, but the wait has been nerve wracking for some reason. I mean, it's not like I want these sweater monkeys to like me or anything.

This just happened to be a special try out for a selected few, though. All the incoming freshman got their shot last spring, and now the team captains – Jessica and Alice – saw they had two spots to fill. I was standing around in the hallway outside the gym with six other girls, all waiting to go and face the firing squad.

One girl was really nice, her name was Angela Webb, and since she already had the name of one of my friends from Phoenix, her coolness points were fairly high with me. A couple girls chatted with each other and kept giving me dirty looks.

"That's the one I told you about," one girl whispered to the other.

They both turned to look at me and then looked back at each other to giggle. I straightened up a bit and glared at them. I bet they're friends with Jessica and Lauren and just assume they have this try out in the bag. I'm just going to have to show them that, though I've never been a cheerleader, I could certainly dance circles around them.

"OK girls," Jessica said, poking her head out of the gym doors, "We're ready for you."

The two gigglers got to go first and together, of course. I managed to peek in at their try out and, as I had predicted, they both had about as much grace and coordination as a drunken, one-legged man. I smirked inwardly.

We each walked in to find the rest of the team sitting on a section of the bleachers that had been pulled out to the first few rows. They really did look like a firing squad, even if Rosalie and Alice were giving me encouraging smiles.

I was the last to go, and when it was my turn, I stood in front of the crowd and waited.

"Whenever you're ready," Jessica said condescendingly.

I narrowed my eyes at her but quickly went into the routine.

"_Let's get fired up;_

_Come on, let's get…_

_F-I-R-E-D!_

_Fired up – for victory!"_

I was surprised with the amount of conviction I put into the chanting; my voice filled the whole gymnasium fairly efficiently. But, what really got the team to sit up and take notice was the high kick I pulled off at the end. I pride myself on my flexibility, but this was impressive, even for me. I got my leg so high, I swear my right calf was almost next to my ear. I'd have made Britney proud with that one.

"Wow!" Said one of the girls sitting behind Rose and Alice, "I think we have our first pick right there."

My friends smiled at me, but Jessica and Lauren scowled.

"Sure, she can cheer," Lauren said, "But, I'm afraid Bella is going to have to show us she can do a standing back-tuck."

"What?" Alice asked. "Lauren, seriously, lay off the _Bring it On_, OK? You can't do a standing back-tuck, so why should Bella have to."

It was time to lay it all on the line, I thought. I stood still and shifted my weight on to the balls of my feet; I bent my knees and then threw myself back and kicked my feet over me. I landed about a foot behind where I previously stood and then smiled up at Lauren.

"Good enough?" I asked.

"Bella! You didn't tell us you could do that!" Rose cried as she ran over and hugged me.

"Eight years of gymnastics," I said, "I gave it up once dancing took over my life, though."

"Well," Alice began, shooting a smug look to Jessica and Lauren, "All we need to do now is vote."

"Well, my vote goes to Bella," said the girl I had impressed in the back.

"Mine too."

"Yeah, I want Bella on the team. We so need her!"

All the girls in the stands, with the exception of Lauren and Jessica, were singing my praises. Jessica stood up in a huff, "Fine! Bella's in! But, remember, we have to pick another person."

"How about Angela?" Alice asked.

Lauren laughed, "She couldn't cheer her way out of a paper bag! No, I think Katie will be our other choice."

"I agree," Jessica said.

"Why, because she's your other best buddy?" Rose asked, "Or, maybe because she's let you cheat off of her in math since 7th grade – huh, Lauren?"

"Stop arguing," Alice said. "We'll do the second vote by secret ballot, OK? Bells, why don't you go out and get some water or something while we decide?"

"OK," I said as I walked out of the gym.

The two giggling girls back away from the door like they'd been eavesdropping. I smiled at them before walking to the drinking fountain and getting a sip. I sat against a wall and talked a little more with Angela until the doors were opened yet again.

We all walked in and faced the jury; although, I knew my spot was secure.

"So, you all did a great job today," Alice began, "But, I'm afraid only two get to stay. Our first choice is Bella."

Angela congratulated me and I walked over to sit on the bleachers next to Rosalie while Alice tried to calm the incredulous whines coming from some of the girls.

"The last to join the team is…Natalie."

One of the giggly girls started bouncing up and down as she left her friend – who I assumed was the aforementioned Katie – standing there, dejected. Natalie sat next to Lauren and they did that frienemy-style hug so popular with the mean girls of the world.

"Sorry to the rest of you, but there's always next year," Alice said sincerely.

Once the whole thing was over, I went to grab my bag from the hallway and saw Angela talking to someone on the phone.

"No, I didn't make it," she said quietly, "Yes, Mom, you were right; I should just stick to what I know – literature and math. Uh-huh…I'll be home in a bit. Bye."

She hung up and I approached her, "Hey, we're going to get something to eat, do you want to come?"

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks," she said, "I should go home and study."

"But, school hasn't even started yet," I said, "What are you studying?"

"I just like to get a head start – I take a lot of AP classes."

"Oh, I'm taking a couple this year," I said.

"You are?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," I replied awkwardly, "I'm in AP History and AP English."

"Me too," she said.

"Cool, well, I guess I'll see you in class then…" I started to walk away when I heard her call my name.

"Wait, I am kinda hungry."

"Great," I said. "Let's go."

We went to a local coffee shop to get some sandwiches – Alice said most of the local kids don't hang around much, so I was happy with that. But one very welcome visitor was Jacob. He came in and placed an order and I surprised him at the counter.

"Hey!" I said.

"Ah! Bells, don't do that!" He laughed as he put an arm around me.

He then noticed my state of dress and his eyes started to roam. It was only then that I realized I was still wearing what I had on for the try out – a pair of tight, black shorts and a short, white tank top; my midriff was bared for all to see. I suddenly wrapped my arms around my waist self-consciously.

"Are you cold?" He asked as he took his black hoodie off and put it around my shoulders.

"No, I'm fine…" my voice faded out as I reveled in the warmth and the smell of his jacket.

I zipped it up and noticed it was longer than my shorts – so, it basically looked like I was just wearing the hoodie and some flip flops. This could cause quite the scandal in this town, I'm sure.

I did manage to catch the look in Jacob's eyes when I zipped up the hoodie – he looked disappointed. I smirked at him.

"So, getting some food?" I asked.

"Yeah, Dad sent me over here to get sandwiches for the guys," he said. "I'm occasionally the errand boy."

"Well, that's nice of you."

"So, how'd the robot programming go?"

"If you mean the try out," I said, nudging him with my elbow, "I made the team."

"Nice, so now I'm going to actually go to football games."

"Why?"

"Because someone I like will be there – you."

I smiled, "Well, you should probably go to support the team, too."

"Nah, just for you."

We chatted until the lady brought a bag over for Jacob and he started to say goodbye – but Rosalie stopped him from leaving.

"So, there is a party tonight at Jessica's," she said. "Usually attendance is mandatory for cheerleaders, and the more people we can get who aren't completely heinous the better."

She turned to Jacob and batted her eyelashes at him.

"No!" He yelled, "I'm not going to a party at Jessica Stanley's house! I'd rather jump into a pool full of double-edged razor blades."

"Wow, that's dramatic," I laughed. "Come on, we'll go together and if it's lame we'll leave. Besides, I'll need someone to drive me."

"Why?" Rosalie asked, "We're just going from here."

"What? I need to change – I'm sweating and I'm wearing shorts and a tank top," I cried.

"It's not a big deal," Rose replied, "We go over, watch movies, eat junk food and that's all."

"Fine," I sighed, turning to Jake, "So, are you coming?"

"I have to drop these off, first."

"OK, I'll go with you, so I can tell Dad where I'm going tonight."

"See you guys there," Rosalie said.

We dropped off the food and I walked in to find Dad under a car.

"Hey Dad," I said, trying not to scare him.

"Hey Bells, what's up kid?" He got out from under the car and took in my outfit. "You're wearing something under that sweatshirt, right?"

"Yeah, it's Jake's jacket, so it's really big and it covers my shorts."

He grinned, "So, you and Jake were hanging out?"

"Yeah, in fact, we're going to a party with some of the other cheerleaders."

"Oh, that's right! The try out was today! So, you made it?"

"Yup."

"Congrats, kid. We'll celebrate this weekend, OK?"

"Sure Dad, so Jake and I will be at Jessica Stanley's house. And then I'm going to spend the night at Alice's."

"OK, Stanley then Alice…got it. See you later."

"See ya."

Jake and I drove to the row of nice houses near where the Cullen's live. The Stanley's house was big, bit not nearly as impressive as Alice and Edward's.

Edward…I hadn't talked to him since the sleep over, and that was three days ago. I was wondering whether he had been thinking of me in this time span. I wonder if he'll be at the party.

We walked in, and sure enough there was that tall boy with the bronze colored hair. He was standing in the backyard with Emmett and Jasper when I walked up.

"Whoa, Bella, you wearin' anything under that?" Emmett asked, giving me an evil grin.

"Yes," I said in exasperation.

Edward's green eyes roamed my body before settling on my face. He smiled, "Hey."

"Hey," I replied.

Jacob stood close behind me and I looked up to see him staring warily at the festivities around us.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," he whispered to me.

"If you want to go, we can go," I said, giving him my doe eyes.

He sighed, "It's fine, but once the barking starts, I'm outta here."

"So am I," I agreed.

He smiled. I looked back to Edward who was gazing at me sadly. I moved slightly away from Jacob.

"So, who's ready for some fun?" Jessica yelled as she stepped out into the backyard – she saw Jacob standing beside me and eyed him provocatively. Could Jessica be harboring secret feelings for Jake?

"What's up?" Edward asked with little interest.

"Well, most of the spoilsports in the living room don't want to play, but there are a few of us downstairs waiting to start a game, and we need a few more people. Bella?"

"Sure," I said.

"And the rest of you boys?"

I shot a hopeful glance at Edward.

"Sure," he said, giving me the faintest hint of a smile.

"Can I come?" Jake asked.

"Sure," Jessica said. "Jasper? Emmett?"

"I'm in," Emmett said.

"Nah, I'm good," Jasper replied at he walked back into the house.

We walked down to the basement where a couple of football players and one of the other cheerleaders, I think her name was Amy, were sitting around a coffee table. I sat down on a couch and Jacob and Edward sat on either side of me.

"Now," Jessica said. "We've all played this game before, but maybe not in this way."

"What game?" Emmett asked.

"Spin the bottle," Jessica replied. "I know it sounds childish, but this isn't just some kissing game. Here's how we play it – when you land on someone, you start with one kiss on the cheek; if you land on that person again, it's a closed-mouth kiss; if you land on them again, it's an open-mouth kiss and if you manage to land on the same person four times, you get to have seven minutes in heaven."

I could feel my heart beat faster as Jessica explained the game. I've played this before, but not in this way. I felt my face go red as I sensed the two guys sitting on either side of me glancing at me out of the corners of their eyes.

This was going to get interesting.

**EPOV**

Jessica was right, it was a bit childish to play spin the bottle past the age of 14, but I was willing to take any chance to get close to Bella – although, when she showed up with Jacob, I thought my chances had all past. Luckily, she gave me that look that said she wanted me to join the game – so, I must still have a shot.

After Jessica explained the rules, I could feel the heat emanating off of Bella's body. I glanced at her and couldn't take my eyes off of the sight of her lovely, shapely legs sticking out from under the black hoodie – and I tried not to think of the fact that it was probably Jacob's hoodie.

We started playing, tentatively at first. I tried to hold back my jealousy as Bella's spin landed on Jacob. The kiss was innocent enough, though. When my turn came up, I kept chanting in my head, 'Land on Bella! Please, land on Bella!' The bottle came to a halt with the top facing just where I wanted it to. I leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek.

I saw a blush creep across her face and sat back in tense anticipation for my next turn. I went again and recited the chant once more – it worked. I was practically screaming it in my head the third turn, and was somehow given the same result.

Bella bit her lower lip slightly as I leaned in her direction again. I noticed Jacob's annoyed expression and decided to make this count, just in case I didn't get another chance to get lucky a fourth time. Her lips parted as mine made contact and I swept my tongue into her mouth. She tasted sweet – I knew this one kiss was never going to be enough.

She sat back and seemed even more flushed than before. I wondered how beautifully flustered her face would become the first time we…whoa, calm down Cullen! You don't need to get yourself into a situation that you'll need to go to a bathroom to solve right now.

Part of me said I couldn't possibly be lucky enough to get another shot, especially when Jacob's turn finally landed on Bella and that same blush crept across her cheeks. But I chanted in my head, regardless – and I almost jumped off of the couch to do some sort of embarrassing happy dance when it landed on Bella once again.

"Wow! We have actually have a couple to send to the closet," Jessica said with a smirk.

She stood up and led me and Bella to a door next to the downstairs bar area. She opened it and motioned for us to step inside.

"OK, you've got seven minutes…use it wisely," she said as she shut the door on us.

Bella looked up at me with that angelic face and my instincts just kicked in – I wound my right hand in her hair and pressed my lips to hers firmly. She hesitated for a split second, but quickly responded by wrapping her arms around my neck. I lifted her so she could sit on a file cabinet and wouldn't have to reach up so far to get to me.

Her tongue finally seemed to find the confidence to come out and play with mine as she whimpered softly. My left hand found its way to the zipper on the hoodie and tugged it down swiftly. She was only wearing a short tank top and a pair of shorts underneath and I tore myself away for a moment to take her all in – she has a delicious, hour-glass figure.

Her breasts were slightly large and heaving gently because of our recent bout of kissing. I leaned back in to continue as I placed my left hand on her side and slowly moved it so it came to rest on the small of her back. I moved myself closer and our bodies finally made contact with each other. And, unfortunately, my situation from before had returned.

Bella gasped and broke our kiss as she glanced down towards the front of my track pants, where there was a very noticeable bulge.

"Sorry," I whispered, "I couldn't help myself, I guess. It's just, that I really like you, Bella."

"I like you too," she replied so softly I wasn't sure I had really heard it.

She lowered her head, and I placed a gentle hand underneath her chin to tilt her face back towards mine – though she still wouldn't make eye contact.

"Don't worry," I said, "We won't do anything you don't want to do. But, I'd really like to keep on kissing you – if that's OK."

She looked back at me and nodded with a sweet smile. I bent my head back down and continued to kiss her for what seemed like only a matter of seconds before someone was knocking on the door.

"OK, put your clothes back on, kids – your time is up!"

It was Emmett; and I was contemplating smacking him in the head when I get out of here.

**BPOV**

We walked out and I saw that the group had kind of scattered.

"Game's over, huh?" I asked Jacob as he sat at the bar.

He had this weird look on his face, and his eyes were glazed over for some reason. He looked at me and smirked, "Looks that way."

His breath reeked of alcohol. I noticed there was a bottle of tequila out on top of the bar.

"Jacob! Have you been drinking?"

"Yeah, a bit; it's no big deal, I've had a few drinks before, Bella. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

His slurred speech had me unconvinced. I took his arm, "Come on, give me your keys, I'll drive you home."

"No," he said, "I'm fine. Besides, I don't want to leave yet. I haven't had my turn."

"Turn for what?"

"Turn with you in the closet."

I let go of his arm and gaped at him. "Your turn with me? What am I, the village bicycle?"

"No, but how come Edward gets to take you in there and I don't?"

"It was a game," I said, "Edward won."

"Well, what do I have to do to win? 'Cause, I'll tell you the truth, I'd do just about anything to be close to you."

He reached his hand up and gently caressed my face. I closed my eyes and leaned into his palm. I do really like Jake, but I'm not sure I like him as much as Edward. I opened my eyes and his lips were on mine. After a moment, I pushed him away softly but firmly.

"Please, Bella," he said.

"Jake…you're drunk," I said. "I think we should just get you home."

He gave an exasperated sigh, "I'm not drunk! Come on, let's just get out of here and talk."

He grabbed my hand and took me towards the stairs, but another hand reached out and took my other hand. Edward pulled me away from Jacob and stood in front of me.

"Leave her alone, Jacob," Edward said, his voice had a dangerous edge to it.

"She wants to go with me, Cullen. Don't you, Bella?"

"Jake, just calm down, OK?" I pleaded.

"I can't believe this shit," Jake cried, "You're going to let this pretty boy just control you like he does with every other girl in school. Come on, Bells, he's a douche bag!"

Jake came back downstairs and reached for me, but Edward blocked his hand. Then Jake shoved him. When Edward threw a punch that landed with a sickening thud against Jake's cheek, I went to break this up.

"Stop!! Don't do this!"

Jake was just trying to get me out of the line of fire, but he pushed me a bit harder than I think he had meant to – I staggered back and felt my back come into contact with a sharp edge.

"AHH!!" I cried as I fell on to my knees.

"Bella!" Both yelled at the same time, running to help me.

Edward reached me first and managed to get the jacket off of me. I was sure the wound couldn't have been as deep as it felt, but it hurt like hell. The next thing I knew, I was being put in an ambulance and taken to the hospital. I got fifteen stitches in my back and a prescription for pain killers.

Dad showed up, of course, and was livid. Jessica's parents were out of town and there was no one to take responsibility for this. Except Dr. Cullen, who assured Dad that I would be fine. It was weird; it was almost as though Dad harbored some kind of resentment towards Dr. Cullen. I guess they knew each other years ago, as well.

Dad was trying to get me to go home with him, but I argued that I wanted to spend the night at Alice's – she had asked me to earlier, as a way to commemorate my making the team. I gave Dad my famous doe eyes, and after a while he caved.

"Fine, but I'll be by to pick you up first thing in the morning, understand?"

**I'll try to have the finale to this night up tomorrow…until then, sleep tight, kids!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, folks – to clarify, when I said finale I meant to the scene, not the story. Didn't mean to confuse you…must have been tired (It was about midnight when I wrapped up that last chapter)**

**I just had more to add to the eventful night, but I was running out of steam. This is not the end; I want this to go on at least until graduation.**

**So, on with the story. **

**EPOV**

It was almost as if everything was going in slow motion – Jacob reached out and shoved Bella's shoulder with a bit too much force and she fell backwards until she came in contact with the top corner of the banister on the stairs. She screamed and the world resumed normal speed.

"Bella!" I yelled as I ran to her and took the sweatshirt off of her – there was a gash of blood already pooling in the middle of her back and I pulled out my cell phone.

"Dad! I need help, my girlfriend just fell and now she has a big gash in the middle of her back."

"What did she hit?"

"A banister."

"OK, where are you?"

"Jessica Stanley's, just down the street."

"Alright, you keep her conscious and I'll get an ambulance there."

"Thanks Dad."

I hung up and laid Bella across my knees, there were tears streaming down her cheeks as I tilted her face towards me. I caressed her hair gently.

"Bella, it's going to be OK – an ambulance will be here soon."

"Let me see her," Jacob said reaching down towards her.

I went to push him away, but found him being pulled back by another force instead. Emmett and the rest of the team had come downstairs to see what all the commotion was about.

"Stay away from her, Jacob," Emmett threatened.

Alice and Rosalie wandered downstairs and both screamed at the sight of Bella lying across my lap with blood on her shirt.

"What happened?" Alice cried as she sat beside me and stroked Bella's hair.

"She fell back against that sharp corner on the banister," I said. "I called Dad and he called an ambulance."

"Bella? How are you?"

"Fine," Bella said weakly, "But…sleepy."

"You can't fall asleep Bella, you're in shock," I said. "I need you to stay awake and talk to me OK? Don't you want to talk to me?"

"Yeah," she replied. "You called me your…"

"My what?" I whispered.

"Girlfriend."

"Oh – I did, didn't I? Um, well…do you…mind?"

Alice chuckled next to me and I shot her a dirty look.

"No…don't mind," Bella said, still fading.

Just when I was about to ask where the damn ambulance was, three EMTs walked down the stairs with a stretcher.

"Where's the girl who fell?" One of them asked.

"Right here," I said, placing my hand gently on Bella's head.

The man came over and pulled the back of Bella's shirt up. He had me lift her slightly so he could bandage the wound and wrap some gauze around her to hold it in place. Then they lifted her onto the stretcher and took her up to the ambulance.

I followed them all the way to the truck until one of them stopped me, "Sorry, sir, there's not enough room. You'll have to drive separately."

I nodded to him before glancing over his shoulder, "Don't worry, Bella! I'll be right behind the ambulance."

Emmett grabbed my arm and pulled me to his jeep. We jumped in the front while Jasper, Alice and Rosalie got in the back. We followed the truck all the way to the Forks Community Hospital and Emmett pulled up to the front door so we could go inside while he found a parking place.

We ran to emergency and I found someone I recognized, a nurse named Debra who used to work for my father.

"Hey kids," she said, "What are you doing here?"

"A friend of ours came in," I said, "She got a bad cut on her back after falling into a sharp corner – her name is Bella Swan…oh, that reminds me, did anyone call her dad?"

"I called Charlie just before the ambulance got to Jessica's," Rosalie said.

As if on cue, a man came tearing into the vicinity.

"Where is she? Where's my daughter?"

There were nurses running around, trying to calm him down, "Sir, please, you're scaring the other patients."

"I don't give a shit, where's my…" He saw Alice and Rosalie and came over, "Alice, Rose – where's Bella."

"She's getting some stitches as we speak," Debra said, looking at her chart. "She just got in, so if you'll all just sit here in the waiting room, I'll be back when the doctor's finished."

"Thanks Deb," I said.

She smiled and left as Alice and Rosalie took Bella's Dad to sit down.

"What happened?" he asked. "Rose said there was some kind of accident."

"We weren't there when it happened, Charlie," Alice replied. "She was with Edward and Jacob."

"Who's Edward?"

"That's me, Sir," I said, standing in front of him.

"What did you do to my daughter?" He asked angrily.

"We were in the basement and Jacob had been drinking – he tried to take Bella upstairs with him, but I stopped him. He got upset and pushed me and we started to fight; Bella was trying to stop us when Jacob pushed her aside to get her out of the way. He didn't mean to hurt her, but she ran into a banister with this very sharp edge and cut her back on it."

Charlie's expression calmed as I told him the story, "I can't believe Jacob would be so stupid – getting drunk like that."

We all just sat quietly until Debra came back out, "The doctor's finished with the stitches. You can go see her now."

"You go first, Charlie," Alice said.

He nodded numbly and walked down the hallway to Bella's room. When he left, Alice and Rosalie both gave me amused grins.

"What?"

"Girlfriend, huh? Don't suppose you just mean friend who's a girl, right?" Alice asked.

"No, I don't," I replied simply. "But, I think I should probably wait until Bella's feeling better to make that official."

"Uh-huh," Rosalie said.

I sighed and sat down between them. We waited for a few more minutes until Charlie came back out. He seemed a bit perturbed still.

"She wants to see you three," he said. "She's still kinda out of it, though."

We stood and walked to the room. I pushed the door open and they had Bella lying on her stomach with her face to the side. Much to my surprise, my dad was there next to her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, when you called and said your friend was hurt at a party that I assumed wasn't chaperoned," he paused and waited for confirmation from me – I shook my head, "I decided to come do some damage control. I figured Bella's parents would be upset about the whole ordeal."

Alice rushed to her side. "How you feeling, Bells?"

"Fine," she slurred. "Just want to go."

"Well, I'm sure Charlie will have you out in a bit."

"I'm sleeping at your house," Bella said raising her head to look at Alice, "Remember?"

"But, I don't think Charlie will want you to…"

"I already talked to him – it's fine."

"She did," Dad said, "He wasn't too thrilled about it, either."

"OK, if you want to," Alice said.

I tried not to smile too big as I heard Bella would be staying over tonight. I walked over and got eye-level with her.

"Hey, how's my girl?"

"Girlfriend," she corrected.

I kissed her on her forehead, "And don't you forget it."

We got her back to the house and up into Alice's room. I could hear the girls talking while I sat in my room thinking of Bella. After about an hour, when I was sure my parents had gone to sleep, I made my way to Alice's room.

"Hey," I said, peeking my head in, "Can I talk to Bella alone for a second?"

Alice and Rose gave me those same grins they had before and walked out of the room. Bella was on Alice's bed with her head propped up onto some pillows. She turned her face towards me and I stretched out on the bed next to her.

"Your back's not hurting, is it?"

"No," she replied.

She lifted her left hand and placed it on my chest. She started massaging gently, moving down towards my stomach. I gasped as her hand dipped even lower.

"Bella…we can't do that right now," I said.

"Why not, we'll be quiet."

"I don't want to hurt you anymore tonight."

"But I want to continue what we started in the closet," she said as her hand slipped under my boxers.

I froze as that soft, little hand brushed over my erection. My hips jerked up involuntarily and that seemed to encourage her.

"Mmmm, I've never been able to make a boy do that before."

"Somehow, I highly doubt that," I replied, finally regaining my composure and pulling her hand out of my pants.

She then managed to move herself closer and attacked my lips with hers. She moaned as our lips slanted against each other over and over again. Then she pulled away and gave a sort of inebriated giggle. She must be pretty hopped up on pain killers right now.

"Bells, what did they give you for the pain?"

"I don't know," she said sleepily, "Started with a 'P,' I think."

Percocet…great – I hoped that at least a little bit of this brazen behavior was actually Bella, and not just the drug-induced haze, but I wasn't going to hold my breath.

"Go to sleep, love," I said, kissing her lips one last time, "I'll see you in the morning."

She tried to reach up and protest my leaving, but she was just too tired now. I smiled at her as she quickly dozed off and then turned off the light and left.

**BPOV**

I woke up feeling groggier than I ever have in my life. My head was so hazy it felt like it was in a fishbowl. I started looking around and noticed that Rosalie and Alice were sleeping on the floor next to me. That's when I remembered what happened last night – Jacob pushed me, I cut my back on something sharp and then I wound up here at Alice's again.

Then something else came to me – Edward lying next to me. He was so sweet and he smelled so good. Then I remembered what I did. I actually stuck my hand down his pants and touched him.

Oh my god! I'm a tramp! I groaned and Alice immediately jumped up to check on me.

"Does your back hurt?" She asked. "Do you need some more Percocet?"

"No," I said, "I was just remembering something."

"Thinking about what happened last night? It wasn't your fault, Bells."

"Not that – I'm talking about when Edward came in here last night."

"What happened? Did he hurt you? Did he say something stupid? If he did, I swear to god, I'll kill him."

"He was perfect – it was me."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I…stuck my hand down his pants."

"Bella!" Alice laughed. "You got to second base with my brother while you were in my bed, you hussy?"

"Yeah," I said quietly, I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"I was just kidding, Bells," she said, sitting down next to me, "You're not really a hussy."

"Yes I am, what other kind of girl tries to make a move on a boy when I'm supposed to be resting from an injury."

"Bells, you were on a lot of pain killers; I'm sure Edward understands – hell, he probably enjoyed that immensely."

"Well," I mused, "He was rather…excited."

"OK, this conversation just crossed over into creepy, so I'm going to go get you some breakfast."

"Thanks," I replied as I laid my head back down.

Suddenly, I felt someone stroke my hair gently, "Hey Bells, feeling OK?"

It was Rosalie.

"Yeah, sorry we woke you up."

"Oh, don't be sorry, I needed to get up, anyway, I've got to go home and help my mom do some things around the house. I'll call you later to see how you're feeling, OK?"

"OK, see ya."

She packed a few things and left, but she didn't shut the door behind her – I assumed that Alice must be back with breakfast. But, a very familiar and wonderful smell filled the room. Edward – and he had donuts.

He set them down on the bedside table and crouched down to be at eye-level with me.

"Good morning, love," he said.

I felt a warm sensation course through my body when he referred to me as love. So I hadn't ruined everything last night.

"Good morning; I don't know what I like better, seeing you or seeing a nice bag of donuts."

"Well, I should hope it's me," he chuckled.

"It is," I replied, "But the donuts are a close second – especially if you got some with sprinkles."

"As a matter of fact, I did," he said as he pulled a cake donut with vanilla frosting and pink sprinkles out of the bag.

"How did you know pink was my favorite color?"

"Just a guess," he said with a smirk, "You wear a lot of pink."

He gently got me to sit up before grabbing a cruller for himself. We ate our donuts in silence, ignoring that 900 lb. elephant in the room – otherwise known as 'what had transpired last night.'

I was about to turn to him and apologize when Alice burst in.

"Hey, I was getting Bella breakfast," she whined.

She came into view and I saw she had a plateful of scrambled eggs with toast and bacon for me. It smelled almost as good as Edward and the donuts.

"Sorry," Edward said after he swallowed the last of his cruller, "You snooze, you lose."

"I got up at 7 to make her breakfast," Alice said.

"Well I got up at 6 to go over to the coffee shop and get their first fresh batch of donuts for the day," he countered.

"Fine," Alice said, "I guess she is your 'girlfriend,' after all."

"Yeah, she is," Edward replied, taking my hand.

"Well then, you guys eat your fatty, cholesterol-filled donuts, and I'll enjoy my eggs."

"Which are also filled with cholesterol," Edward teased, "As is that fatty, disgusting bacon."

Alice stuck her tongue out at him and dug into the food. I reached for the bag of donuts, but Edward stopped me.

"No extraneous reaching for you, love," he said. "Let me get that."

He took the bag and pulled out a cherry Danish, I practically started drooling right there.

"Mmmm, I love Danish!" I said.

"Who doesn't?" Edward replied as he leaned over and pressed his lips to mine.

I expected to hear some kind of mock-disgusted complaint from Alice, but when I looked up, she was looking towards the door with wide eyes. I followed her gaze and found my dad standing there – looking upset.

"Hey Dad, we're just having some breakfast," I said quickly, "I'll be ready to go in a second."

He just stared at us – actually, stared at Edward, "So, you're name's Edward, right?"

Edward nodded.

"Mind telling me why the hell you're kissing my daughter?"

"Because…she's my girlfriend."

"Like hell she is," Dad spat viciously, "You know, you're just like your father, kid – trying to move in and sweet-talk a poor innocent girl into falling for you. Well, it didn't work for him, and it ain't going to work for you."

"Dad, stop! What are you talking about?" I cried.

"Come on, Bella, we're going home."

He tugged at my arm, but Edward stopped him, "Hey, be careful! You'll tear her stitches."

Dad pushed Edward's hands aside and picked me up, careful not to touch the bandage on my back. He carried me downstairs and put me gently in the truck. He got in the other side and we left without a word to anyone.

Once we were on the road, I turned to him, "Why did you do that? Edward helped me last night, he made sure I got to the hospital after Jacob pushed me, and you're treating him like he's the bad guy."

"He's bad news, Bells, I can feel it!"

"No he's not! I don't know what happened between you and Dr. Cullen, but Edward is wonderful and sweet…and I really like him, Dad."

"Bells," he began, giving me a sad look, "Please just trust me on this."

"I can't, Dad – you're being impossible! I haven't been happy in a very long time, and now I think I've finally found something that makes me happy and you're taking it away from me," my voice started to break – I couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"See, he's already making you cry."

"YOU'RE making me cry, Dad!"

We got into the house and I walked in and made my way up to my room, despite the pain I was in. I stopped at the top of the stairs.

"I'm going to keep on seeing Edward, Dad, whether you like it or not! I'm going to be eighteen in a couple of weeks, so there's really nothing you can do to stop me."

I turned and walked into my room, slamming the door behind me before he had a chance to reply.

**Next, we'll get a peek into the pasts of Charlie, Renee, Esme and Carlisle…stay tuned…**


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

It was Friday night – four days after the accident – when I carefully snuck out of my first story window and made my way to the Cullen's house. I had been talking to Edward every night on the phone after Dad went to sleep. We would whisper to each other things I never thought I'd say to a boy – like how much I liked him, how much I wanted to just see his face and how I missed the feel of his lips against mine.

Our conversation last night had been the most erotic yet. I pulled the covers over my head when he asked me what I was wearing to bed.

"Um…a tank top and some shorts," I whispered.

"Like the ones you wore…nevermind. What color are they?"

"White tank top and pink shorts."

"Mmmm, can you see that cute little tummy of yours?"

I giggled, "A little."

"And those amazing legs?"

"Yeah," I decided to egg him on a bit, "you can see a little of the bottom of my ass, too."

I heard him take a sharp breath, "I WISH I could see that."

"Well, how about tomorrow night?"

"…Do you mean it? You'll come over tomorrow?"

"Yes," I said. "Dad goes to sleep a little after 10 – I'll try to be by before 11, OK?"

"I'll be waiting, love," he whispered.

So now, I was running in the dark in the same shorts and tank I was wearing last night. I didn't even care if I got all sweaty; I was going to get to Edward's as soon as possible.

I got to the Cullen's house just before I became completely winded and just stood there – I realized I didn't discuss where to meet with Edward. I tried going around to the back, and I noticed a kitchen light on. I didn't want to be seen so I tried to sneak my way down to the basement area, but I heard a soft, musical voice call my name.

It was Esme. "What are doing here so late? You're father will be worried."

"I just wanted to see Edward," I said, hanging my head and trying to avoid eye contact.

She seemed to be looking at me as I gazed at my shoes and contemplated burrowing directly into the ground.

"Your father probably hasn't told you much about his past, has he? How he met your mother?"

I shook my head and looked up at her with curiosity.

"Come into the kitchen," she said, "I've made some tea."

I followed her in and sat at the kitchen table; she poured me a cup of what smelled like chamomile and I stared at it until she started speaking again.

"Well, like I told you – I went to school with your mom and dad. I moved to Forks when I was seven, and your mother and I became fast friends. Your father always thought the world of her, they were next door neighbors – but you probably already knew that …" I nodded, "Well, I knew he wanted more than anything to marry her, even when we were kids. They didn't start to date until our sophomore year, that's when Carlisle moved to town. Carlisle showed great interest in Renee when he moved here – she was so beautiful and ethereal, like you – and Charlie didn't like that one bit. But, since Carlisle's family was wealthy, he was able to try many expensive ways to woo Renee. I would come to her house every day, and there would be flowers and chocolates and all other kinds of treats for her from Carlisle.

"This continued into our junior year. Carlisle was a senior then and he showed up on Renee's doorstep on prom night with a limo and roses – the works. But, he hadn't actually asked Renee to prom, he just sort of assumed she would go with him if he swept her off of her feet. Well, it turned out that Charlie drove up in his truck just a moment after Carlisle had arrived, and he started a fight that Renee's father had to come out and break up. Renee had to make a choice – Carlisle or Charlie? And she chose Charlie."

I let that last statement hang in the air for a few moments, _'she chose Charlie.'_

"That explains all the things Dad said to Edward the other day," I said.

She nodded, "But, I can assure you my son is nothing like my husband."

I looked at her thoughtfully, I wasn't sure if I should ask this question or not – it seemed a bit rude. But Esme caught on before I even said a word.

"You're wondering why I married Carlisle, aren't you?"

I felt the blush crawl across my face as I looked down and nodded.

She chuckled, "He eventually grew up. I knew that he would always harbor feelings for your mother, and I accepted that, but he proved that he loved me in a different way."

I smiled at her and sipped my tea. Suddenly, there was a noise from the hallway.

"Bella? What's up?" Edward said, looking suspiciously at his mother.

"Oh, um…"

"I just wanted to talk to Bella for a moment, Edward," Esme said, "I wasn't trying to keep her from you. We're all done…"

Esme stood up and walked out of the room without another word. I sipped the rest of my tea and then stood to set my cup in the sink – I could feel Edward watching me as I did this.

"What were you two talking about?" He asked.

"She was just telling me about the past," I said, gazing out of the window above the sink. "My parents' past."

"Oh," he replied quietly as he approached me.

He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, "I'll understand if you just want to go home."

"No," I whispered, "I want to stay with you tonight."

He kissed my shoulder and rubbed his hands gently up and down my arms.

"Let's go to your room," I said.

**EPOV**

As soon as she said those five magic words, I led her up the stairs to my room without hesitation. I was thankful that the house was big enough that no sounds would carry over to my parents' room – but there was still the little matter of Alice. However, she shouldn't be too difficult to deal with if she complains.

I closed the door behind us and she sat on my bed in pink shorts and a white tank top – exactly as she had described them last night. She kicked her shoes off and looked up at me with those big, brown eyes. I almost jumped on her right then and there. The only thing stopping me was the memory of her injury.

"How is your back feeling?" I asked as I sat next to her and lifted the back of her shirt.

The bandage and the sutures were gone, but there was still a nasty gash across her back.

"It's fine," she said quietly, "The doctor removed the sutures this morning."

"Still," I replied, "Better to not risk opening the wound."

She looked at me and then laid back on the bed, "Well, at least hold me, please?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

**BPOV **

**First day of school**

I pretty much already knew what to expect from today – my first at Forks High. In such a small town, it doesn't take long to meet everyone your age.

There was one little thing I didn't count on – Jacob. I was talking to Alice in between classes when he walked up with his head hung low and a sad expression on his face.

"Hey, how are you feeling, Bells?"

"I'm OK, Jake," I said, "My back is fine."

"Good…I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing…I was drunk and stupid!"

"I know all of that Jake – and I do mean all of it – and I forgive you."

"Really?" He asked, suddenly filled with joy. "So, you'll let me make it up to you?"

"How?" I don't think I'm going to like where this goes.

"By letting me take you to homecoming."

"Ummm, Jake I'm most likely going with Edward."

"Has he asked you?"

"He doesn't have to," I said, trying not to prolong the awkwardness, "He's my boyfriend."

"Since when? Just because he called you his girlfriend when he was talking to his dad on the phone, now you're his girlfriend? You're not even going to play a little hard to get?"

"No, why would I?"

"Bella, that jerk has had everything in his life handed to him – including girls – he's not going to appreciate you."

"He's not a jerk," I said, I was angry now, "You don't know him – he's not what you think. And he does appreciate me."

"Just like he appreciated Jessica Stanley?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Alice retorted.

"Everyone knows your brother totally used her then dumped her, just to say he slept with her."

"That's just a rumor," Alice laughed, rolling her eyes, "Please – Jessica probably started that one because he broke up with her before they did anything. She was just trying to get sympathy and make Edward look bad."

"Well, I guess it's easy to defend him when you're his sister," Jacob replied.

Alice just glared at him and took me by the arm, "Come on Bells, before I 'accidentally' hurt your friend here."

She dragged me to our Spanish class. Alice fumed all the way through the class and I was afraid to breach any subject with her. We remained silent all the way to lunch where Edward carried my tray of food for me – still concerned that I shouldn't be carrying anything because it might tear my stitches.

"I'm fine, Edward," I protested. "I can carry a little, old tray."

"Just let me be the chivalrous boyfriend, huh?" He replied with a kiss to my forehead.

I smiled and followed him to our table. As I sat, I noticed eyes all around the cafeteria were trained on me and Edward – but I brushed it off as mere childlike curiosity. That is, until I saw Jessica Stanley staring at me from across the room with a mischievous look.

"Edward," I began, "Did you used to date Jessica Stanley?"

Everyone at the table fell silent; Alice shot me a wearied glance.

"Yeah," Edward said quietly, "Last year for a few months."

"Oh, just wondering, I had heard something, somewhere…" I trialed off – I had stuck my foot in my mouth big time, I think.

"Where?" He asked.

"Um, Jacob."

"Huh…what else did he tell you?"

"It's not important," I said. "Let's just eat."

"Did he say I slept with her and then dumped her?" He asked quietly.

I looked up at him guiltily, "Yeah."

"And, did you believe him?"

"No, Alice said it was just a rumor," I said. "And, I wouldn't believe you would do something so awful."

"Good," he replied with a smirk before leaning in to whisper in my ear, "I'll tell you what really happened later, OK?"

I nodded and his smile got bigger. The bell rang a little while later, and Edward and I sat through biology together at our very own table in the back. We held hands under the table and kept stealing quick, sweet glances at each other.

Afterwards, I made my way to P.E. with a note for the teacher saying I had to take things easy for the next couple weeks because of my back.

"Wow, Miss Swan," Coach Mitchell said, "First day at a new school and you already have a note for me? That's a new record."

I laughed awkwardly at his attempt at a joke and went to sit down on the bleachers. The others began to do stretches as I pulled out my book from my AP English. class and decided to get a start on Nikolai Gogol. Suddenly there was a shadow over me, "Interesting reading?"

I looked up to be greeted by a pair of ice-blue eyes set in a ruggedly handsome face. But, despite his good looks, I didn't like the way this guy stared at me – he looked sinister.

"Yeah, I've read some of it before, but I was 14 and I only got halfway through," I said.

He tilted the book up so he could see the title, "_Dead Souls_…huh, sounds like a barrel of laughs."

"Well, 'souls' refers to servants who worked in Russia back in the 19th century. The more souls a person had, the more important and powerful they were. So this guy Chichikov goes to estates and buys the names of their dead servants – dead souls – so he can say he has a great number of servants working for him."

The boy's eyes glazed over as I spoke to him. It was clear he was not interested in learning about the world of 19th century Russia. So, why did he bother coming over at all?

"I'm Bella, by the way," I said.

"I'm James, look, I gotta get back to class, but it was nice meeting you."

The blond boy couldn't run away from me fast enough. I would have been insulted if I didn't already have a boyfriend. Why was it intelligence tended to scare guys off? Why do they only want the empty-headed girl who'll be easy to get? That's when it hit me like never before – easy to get…why actually put up a good, interesting fight when you can just get what you want for free?

Huh, it all made sense now.

I was still contemplating this when I walked out to meet Edward in the school lobby. He hugged me gently and kissed me.

"How was the rest of your day?" He asked.

"Fine," I said. "Do you have practice?"

"Not for another half an hour – will you come to my car with me for a second?"

"Yeah," I replied excitedly.

I had a feeling he was going to tell me what had really occurred between him and Jessica. But, on our way to his Volvo, someone called out to Edward – and the voice sounded a bit familiar.

"Hey Cullen, are you the new welcoming committee?" It was that James guy.

Edward ignored him and helped me into the car.

**EPOV**

After Bella's lunchtime inquiry, I knew I had to set the record straight with her. There have been a lot of rumors spread about me over the past few years, and I didn't want my new love thinking any of them were true – especially not the one about Jessica.

We met in the lobby and I guided her to my car to talk when I heard the voice of James Torrence, the star running back of the team – and a first class jerk.

I ignored him and helped Bella into the car before running to the other side and jumping in. I sat back and took a deep breath before diving into my explanation. I looked over to Bella and she sat patiently, waiting for me to begin.

"So, Jessica and I started dating early last year," I said, "And it was great for the first couple of months – I mean, quarterback dating cheerleader just seemed right. But, she started to reveal more and more of herself to me and she turned out to be very vapid and not very interesting. I just became tired with how she treated other people; just because she was popular, she felt like she could treat other people like shit.

"So, I broke up with her and she didn't take it very well. She started screaming at me about how we would be letting our friends and parents down, and how we're the perfect couple. What really got to her, I think, was that I dumped her before prom…and she was so sure she was going to be the junior attendant. When she didn't get it – and Alice did – she blamed it on our break up.

"I hoped it would just mellow out, but then she started telling people that I broke up with her the day after we had sex for the first time, which couldn't be further from the truth. I never had sex with her – I've never had sex with anyone."

I noticed the flash of relief that went across Bella's face and smiled, "I've been waiting for the right girl, Bella. And it certainly wasn't Jessica."

I put my hand on her knee to emphasize my point. She inhaled sharply and gave me a worried look.

"I'm…still a virgin, too," she said quietly.

"I figured you were," I said, "And, I don't mean we should jump into bed right away. But, I really like you, Bella – I could be falling in love with you. And, I just want you to know that when you're ready, I'm ready."

She took my hand and looked at me meaningfully, "You know, I've never really had a boyfriend before. But, crazy as it sounds, I think I'm falling in love with you, too. It may take a while, but that's OK because I can see us being together for a long time."

"You can?" I asked excitedly.

She nodded and I leaned in for a kiss. Just as our lips touched, someone was banging on my window. It was Emmett.

"Dude, practice – remember? Quit suckin' face with Bella and get out here."

We laughed and reluctantly pulled apart.

"Man, that guy has awesome timing," Bella quipped.

"Indeed he does," I said.

We stepped out of the car and gave each other a quick kiss goodbye as she walked in to cheerleading practice. She could only sit and watch for a couple of weeks because of her injury, but she was going anyway, and I admired that.

I walked into the boy's locker room and was met by the approving glances of many of my teammates. I'm sure I don't want to know what they're all grinning about. However, James, being the tactful person that he is, decided to fill me in.

"So, you're with that Bella chick now, huh?" He asked as I changed out of my shirt into my pads and jersey.

"Yup," I said simply.

"That's one hot chick man," he said as he leaned against the locker next to mine. "And she's the new girl…how'd you bag that?"

"I didn't 'bag that,' you freakin' miscreant! Now, leave me alone."

"Oooo, you're tellin' me that big man Edward Cullen found himself a nice, frigid girl? Wow, that's cool man – you're taking the celibate route now, and I respect that."

I slammed my locker and shot him a warning glance before Jasper stepped between us, "Hey, guys, no killing each other before the first game, huh?"

James grinned evilly and walked away as Jasper put a hand on my shoulder, "Just ignore him. He's full of shit and you know it."

I glanced at Jasper and nodded before turning back to my locker and opening it again so I could change into my pants.

I tried to let the whole James incident slide, although, while out on the practice field I did make a point of handing the ball off to James knowing that Emmett was waiting on the other side of the line to pommel him into oblivion. I had to admit, that did make me smile a bit.

After practice, I dropped Bella off at her house when she invited me to come in for dinner.

"What about Charlie?" I asked, "Is he OK with me now?"

"Probably not, but I don't care," she said. "You're my boyfriend whether he likes it or not."

"You know what," I said. "Why don't we ease Charlie into this, I think it'll make things easier. I'll come over for dinner some other time – make it special and all that."

She smiled, "OK, I get the picture."

She leaned in and kissed me before hopping out to run up to the door. I grimaced at the thought of her moving to quickly and busting a stitch. Yeah, I'm a worrier, but she's the first girl I've ever really cared about who wasn't related to me. I never wanted anything to happen to her – and as long as I had her in my life, I'd make sure nothing ever did."

**So, I'm thinking the homecoming dance should be next. Plenty of opportunities for drama and such.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gotta get in a bit about Bella's birthday! Because it is—in theory—on Saturday. Plus, she shares a birthday with my dad; although he is quite a bit older. He'll be 60! **

**EPOV **

**Bella's 18th birthday**

Bella has tried to playoff one of the biggest birthdays of her life as 'no big deal.' She said she didn't want a party or anything. But, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I just let this milestone pass unnoticed?

I wasn't going to go for broke, because I knew that would upset her, but I was at least going to have a small gathering and get her a gift. I knew she liked that Angela Webber from some of her AP classes. I've never talked to her, but she seems like a nice girl.

Although, she did look similar to a deer in the headlights when I approached her at school to invite her to the party.

No, not a party. I can't think of it as a party or else it will get too out of hand. It was bad enough that Alice demanded on helping—I had a hard time reining her in on the finer details of the event. She wanted to turn our parents' house into the Bellagio Hotel. I think she's seen Ocean's 11 one time too many!

"Oh come on, Edward," she whined as I vetoed the idea of her covering every piece of furniture in the basement with some very expensive silk cloth. "This is for your girlfriend; don't you want her to have the best?"

"Yeah, but we're doing small scale here, Alice. Think less Paris Hilton and more...I don't know; just keep it simple, OK?"

"Fine," she pouted, "Can I at least string these lights around the room? I swear, they're not too ostentatious."

"Yeah, that would be nice, actually," I said, imagining how the twinkle lights would sparkle in Bella's eyes.

I got lost for a moment and Alice had to snap me back to reality.

"Earth to Edward! Come back from Bellaland! We still need to talk about food! We will be feeding people, right?"

"Of course," I said, "I was thinking just finger foods and chips and such."

"Typical boy," she quipped, "At least let me make nice finger foods, like mini quiches and bruschetta—not just your disgusting pigs-in-a-blanket garbage!"

"Hey, I like pigs-in-a-blanket," I countered.

"Yeah, you also like Spam, so I'm not counting on your tastes in food here."

I playfully smacked her shoulder and she replied with a punch to the kidneys.

"Anyway," she continued, "I put an order in for a cake from the bakery, and I'm putting my foot down on this one because my friend will have an awesome birthday cake—no matter how expensive it is!"

I laughed, "That's fine, it can be the centerpiece of the party if it makes you feel better."

"It does, actually."

People started arriving at my house around 4 p.m. on Saturday. They all came in through the garage and went straight down to the basement, as Bella was upstairs with Alice. My sister cunningly devised a plot in which she would keep Bella occupied for a couple hours by claiming she wanted to practice creating a new hairstyle on her—Bella had become accustomed to being Alice's cosmetic guinea pig.

That way, Bella would be ready for the 'gathering,' but would be at least a little surprised that it was all going on. Though, I think she suspected me of evil-doings when she saw a receipt for all the party favors absentmindedly sitting on the floor of my car. I had to think fast and claim it was concerning a party for the football team.

Once all the guests were there—I had called Charlie, but he refused to set foot in my house—Alice brought Bella downstairs and we did the whole surprise thing. As I had guessed, Bella wasn't altogether surprised by this. But, she did play along and have a good time.

She was very impressed with the cake Alice had chosen—it had four tiers and was covered in flowers and pearls.

And she was too beautiful for words. She wore a simple, pink dress that I think I had seen on my mother before, but on Bella—it was beyond angelic. Her hair was in loose waves and Alice had strategically pinned little rhinestones all over Bella's head so that the lights shone not only in her eyes, but also in her lovely, dark hair.

I made sure to give her my present last. She kept on repeating how nobody needed to get her anything – we didn't need to make such a big deal out of this, and so on. But, I had a feeling she'd really like my gift.

I placed it in her hands when no one was looking and she gave me an exasperated look, "Not you, too."

"Of course me too!" I said. "Me most of all, in fact. I should be the only one showering you with presents."

"You're the only present I need," I said as she kissed me.

She pulled the wrapping off of the box and opened it – just as I thought, her eyes welled up just a little bit.

"Edward…it's so beautiful."

She held up the heart-shaped locket and gazed at it lovingly. I took it gently and placed it around her neck. "You're beautiful, and this locket is just a reminder of how I feel for you. You have my heart, Bella – do with it what you will."

She turned as a tear dropped from her eye, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I wrapped her in my arms so we could dance to the soft music Alice played, and found that Bella smelled of strawberries and freesia. I could have stayed there all night, lost in her eyes and her arms. But the party ended just around 11 p.m., and I drove my love home to find Charlie sitting out on the front porch waiting for us.

"He doesn't have a shotgun, does he?" I asked

"No, he's just being an overprotect jerk again," she said angrily.

"Hey," I said, pulling her face to mine, "He'll come around, I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to make him like me."

"That could take an eternity," she countered as I kissed her forehead.

"I accept the challenge," I said.

**BPOV**

I usually don't get all excited about shopping—especially not for dresses. But today I'm shopping for the dress I will wear to the first dance I'm actually taking a date to. Not just a date...a boyfriend.

It made me kind of giddy, actually. And that thrilled Alice to no end. Plus, it meant that I didn't just want to wear any old dress, this had to be special. At every other dance I've been to, I've just worn whatever cute, short black dress I could find. Now, I was looking for that dress that made jaws drop.

The only problem was the cost. I was afraid to ask Dad for the money, because we're barely scraping by as it is with what he makes at the shop. So, I did something I never thought I'd do—I called my Grandma Swan out in Port Angeles.

My Dad would be furious if he knew, because he hasn't talked to Grandma in years. They had a falling out about five years ago over the death of my Uncle Tom. I forget exactly what the fight was about, but Dad stopped talking to her and kept me from talking to her as well.

She met me and Alice in Port Angeles when we went there to go dress shopping.

"My little Bella," she cried when she saw me, "How I've missed you..."

"I've missed you too, Grandma," I said, hugging her close.

"So, you're going to a dance and you need a dress?"

"Yeah," I said shyly, "Usually, I don't go for anything too fancy, but I'm going with my boyfriend, Edward, and I want to look stunning."

"Boyfriend? Oh my Babygirl is all grown up, isn't she?"

"I'm not all grown up, not yet anyway."

"You're eighteen now," she said wistfully, "You're practically a woman."

Then she became suddenly serious, "...Are you a 'woman,' Bella?"

"Grandma," I hissed in a low voice, "I don't want to talk about things like that in public."

Alice laughed, "Oh Bella, don't be such a prude. I think it's cool that your grandma wants to know. My grandma still insists on telling me that babies come from the stork."

I chuckled slightly at Alice's quip, but my grandma was still waiting for my answer, "No. I'm still a virgin."

"Well good, don't want to rush into anything that you'll regret," she said.

"Amen," Alice replied.

We got to the store and Alice immediately pulled me to a rack of dresses that looked more suited for a prom than a homecoming.

"You said you wanted stunning," she said.

"Yeah, but that means something longer and more sparkly than I would usually get. Not a full-on ball gown."

"Fine, how about this?"

She held up a blue dress that draped over one shoulder and fell just to floor length. Grandma and I gasped at the same time.

"Well, it's not sparkly," Grandma said, "But, you've got to admit Bells, it is stunning."

"Better than stunning, it's probably the most gorgeous dress I've ever seen."

I looked at the price tag: 198.

"Oh Grandma, I couldn't ask you for that much," I said.

"Like hell you can't," she scoffed, "You've never asked me for anything, child, and I'm getting you this dress—I don't care if it costs 500."

"Grandma," I began, but she gave me that stern look and I caved. "Fine, but I'm paying for my own shoes."

"Sure you are," Alice said, winking at Grandma.

**The dance**

I tried to convince Edward to come over to my house for dinner beforehand, but he insisted he didn't want any undue unpleasantness to ruin the night for me.

"I have a plan," he said. "We'll go to your house for Thanksgiving, but I'll have spent the time in between getting to know Charlie, OK?"

"Alright, but as long as we actually go," I said.

Instead of the dinner I initially wanted, Edward and I tagged along with Alice and Jasper to a nice little restaurant. Alice had finally gotten fed up of Jasper—who is painfully shy, especially around girls—not plucking up the nerve to ask her to the dance, that she asked him herself the week before.

It was kind of funny to watch him sit there, all gawky and awkward in a nice shirt and tie, as bubbly little Alice tried to get him to join in the conversation. He usually only added an 'uh-huh' here and there as needed.

But, mostly I focused on Edward as he sat next to me and kept his arm around my shoulders almost the whole time. Of course, that gave me the chance to feed him occasionally, which earned us several eye rolls from Alice. Particularly when we ordered some cheesecake for dessert and he hungrily attacked it when offered.

When we got to the dance, all of our classmates were already there. I noticed Jessica and Lauren on the dance floor surrounded by a gaggle of football players who seemed to enjoy watching them bump and grind together. Is this a high school dance or a Lil' Wayne video?

Alice noticed it at the same time I did and turned to me, "Come on, Bells, let's show those two how it's done."

She pulled me to a space next to the exhibitionist gathering on the gym floor and we both started grooving as soon as that Flo Rida song, "Low" came on. We were back-to-back, shimmying slowly to the floor as Jasper and Edward shot us surprised looks.

Suddenly, the football players joined our dates in their gawking. Alice even turned around and wrapped an arm around my waist as we dipped again – this elicited an appreciative cheer from the crowd. Then, they started to get a little too rowdy – one guy stepped in and grabbed Alice to try and grind against her. Jasper pushed the guy aside as Edward pulled me into a corner to keep me safe.

"Are you OK? Is your back alright?" He asked as he held me close.

"I'm fine, is Alice OK? Did Jasper get her out of there?"

"Yeah," he said, turning towards the door, "I think he took her outside, do you want to go check?"

Just then, "No One" by Alicia Keys came on.

"No," I said, "I want to dance with you."

He smiled and pulled me back onto the floor. I put my head on his shoulder as we swayed to the music. Although the song isn't exactly a song to sway to – I just liked the message of the song, how there wasn't a boy on this earth who could get in the way of how I feel about Edward. Though many of them seem to be trying.

In fact, right as the song ended, I looked up and saw Jacob approaching. He was wearing some black slacks and a tight-fitting black shirt. I held on to Edward and whispered, "Let's go find Alice and Jasper."

He nodded and we ducked out of the gym and into the hallway. Jasper was standing outside the ladies room when we found him.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"In there," he said, jerking a thumb towards the bathroom door, "She won't come out."

"Why not?"

"You ask her," he said, frustrated. "She doesn't want to talk to me."

I pushed the door open and walked in to find Alice leaning against the row of sinks in front of the long mirror. When she looked up at me, I could see she had been crying.

"What's wrong, Al? Did one of those guys hurt you?" I asked as I hugged her close.

"Yeah…Jasper…"

"What did he do?" I pulled away to study her face.

"It's just…he's always acted like he likes me, but he didn't even have the balls to ask me to this dance. And then, when some other guy shows interest or wants to dance with me, he gets all weird and possessive! It's just so frustrating! I wish he would just say whether he wants to be with me or not."

I pulled her back in, "Oh Alice, Jasper's really shy. I haven't known him that long, but I at least know that much about him. Just tell him how you feel…"

"I just did," she cried hysterically, cutting me off. "I told him how I felt and he just looked at me like I'd grown another head."

"Did you mention it calmly and rationally? Or did you scream it at him?"

She sniffled a bit, "…I might have screamed…a bit."

"That's what I thought," I laughed. "Try it again later – maybe tomorrow. Invite him out to coffee or something and talk about it then."

"Yeah, if he'll want to talk to me again."

"Alice, he's been waiting outside of the bathroom for you…I think he'll want to talk to you again."

She smiled and I wiped the stray tears away from her face.

"Come on, let's get back out there," I said.

I led her out and she and Jasper stood awkwardly in front of each other.

"Sorry," Alice said quietly, "I overreacted."

"'S OK," Jasper said, taking her hand and pulling her back into the gym.

Edward and I followed behind. He put his arm around me and I leaned into him; I inhaled deeply with my face in his jacket – it was that wonderful, clean Edward smell. He caught me in the act and grinned at me, "What are you doing?"

"Smelling you."

"And…do I smell nice?"

"You always smell amazing," I said. "Even after that game last night when you guys won and you ran over afterward and picked me up and were all sweaty – you still smelled so good."

He laughed, "You're a strange girl, aren't you?"

I smacked him lightly on the arm.

"I'm teasing," he said, "I love that you love the way I smell. But, I bet it's not as much as I love the way you smell."

He leaned over and sniffed my hair, "You always smell like strawberries."

"It's my shampoo," I replied shyly.

"Mmmm, I'm gonna have to write your shampoo company and thank them."

I giggled, "You're such a dork."

"And you love it."

He twirled me around and we rejoined the couples on the dance floor. We danced through the night, and all the while I could feel two pairs of eyes on us. I didn't have to look to guess who they belonged to – Jacob and James. Jacob was still bound and determined to convince me I should be with him and not Edward.

As for James, I thought that after I bored him to death with my Gogol speech, he'd leave me alone. But once he saw me with Edward, he seemed to take a renewed interest in me – like it was some game he needed to win at all costs.

Thankfully, we managed to steer clear of them for most of the night. But, I hadn't anticipated what would happen after the dance was over.

**EPOV**

I was whisking Bella back to the car after the dance – happy that I'd given her the dream dance she wanted. She was positively glowing when we walked out into the brisk, late-September air, and I knew all the guys from school were eyeing me with intense jealousy.

I didn't care much about most of the glares, except the ones coming from Jacob and James. They both seemed to have this ridiculous notion that I would one day do something to make Bella break up with me, and then one of them would be there to pick up the pieces. That would be the only way they could get their filthy hands on her – because I won't give her up without a fight.

I was shrugging my coat off to throw around Bella's shoulders when someone came out of the darkness and put his coat over her. It was James.

"Way to keep this sweet, tiny thing warm, Cullen," he said with a smirk.

"Take your damn hands off of her," I warned as I grabbed at the fabric of his coat.

He both yanked it at the same time and it ripped at one of the shoulders. James inspected the coat, then looked up to glare at me.

"Do you know how much this cost, Cullen?"

"Obviously not that much since the cheap stitching tore so easily, here," I said, flipping a coin at him, "Here's a quarter, go by a new one off some homeless guy – no one will know the difference."

He threw the coat down and started towards me. I pulled Bella out of the way and braced myself for his wrath. We once got in a fight in junior high, and as I recall he punches like a girl. I'm sure I could take it again.

But, the blow never came. What did come was a lecture from Principal Anderson and Coach Koehler about fighting on school grounds – as if it would be OK for me to kick James' ass somewhere else.

We both stood there, nodding blankly to what the 'adults' had to say, while Bella, Alice, Jasper and some random chick who James brought with him, stood by and waited. After we apologized, I gave James one last withering glare and returned to Bella, who was wrapped in my coat.

"Are you OK?" She asked as she pulled me close, "You really shouldn't let that jerk get to you."

"I try not to, but he just seems to know how to get under my skin – he's had years of practice."

"Why do you two hate each other so much?"

"I'll tell you another time," I said, "I want the rest of the evening to be pleasant."

"Well, I am spending the night at your house again," she said with a salacious smile, "So, chances of this evening remaining pleasant are extremely high."

I grinned at her as I helped her into the car. I don't care if she is the death of me, I'd gladly go through hell for this woman.


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

It wasn't until we got back to Edward's house after the dance that I realized the implications of what I had said to him in the parking lot. Did he think I meant I'm ready?

Am I ready?

I'm not sure, which is probably a good sign that I'm not. I just hope I haven't gotten Edward's hopes up – or, anything else for that matter. We drove back to the house and Edward kept his right hand on my knee the whole time. I just stared at it with concern and bit my bottom lip nervously.

When we walked into the house, Esme was up waiting for us.

"How was the dance, kids?"

"Fine," Alice sighed as she left the kitchen to go upstairs, "Bella? You coming?"

"Yeah, in a second," I said.

Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and walked me into the living room, "Night mom."

"Goodnight," she said as she continued to read her book and drink her tea.

Once we were out of earshot, he leaned over to me, "Slip out once Alice is asleep. I'll be waiting."

He turned to walk up the steps and I grabbed his arm, "Wait."

"What?" He whispered.

"I…I can't," I said.

"Can't what?"

"Sleep with you," I hissed.

"What?"

"I'm not ready, Edward," I said, still keeping my voice low.

"I didn't think you were," he replied, "I didn't think we were going to have sex tonight, love. Is that what you thought I meant?"

I felt the heat crawl across my face in a nanosecond, "Kinda…yeah."

He hugged me close and chuckled softly, "I told you, not until you day you're ready."

I sighed as I leaned into him and laughed a little myself, "We need to stop having all of this confusion."

"I don't think that ever ends, love," he said, "Not as long as your heart's involved."

I pulled back and looked up at him, "See you in a little bit, then."

He kissed me softly and then sent on my way up the stairs with a soft smack on the butt. I decided to torture him a little bit and added an extra sway to my hips as I sauntered to Alice's room.

I heard him groan slightly before I closed Alice's door behind me.

**EPOV**

That blue dress was specially designed by some mystical, satanic force to be the end of me. It clung to every curve as if it were cut specifically for her, and it made her skin glow like some kind of faery light. It's bad enough that she is exquisitely tempting on a day-to-day basis, but tonight she looked so alarming, so magnificent that I wasn't sure how I was going to keep my hands off of her.

And, when she said that bit about tonight having a high probability for being extremely pleasant, I tried not to read anything into it. I was glad I didn't, too, especially when she gave me that worried look and professed that she still wasn't ready to make love.

I had to admit, part of me was hoping she was ready. But I would wait for her forever.

I went into my room and stripped off my clothes to find my little friend was in need of some attention. A quick shower was just what I needed to take care of this situation. I jumped in and let the warm water cascade over me as I took my shaft in my hand and started pumping.

With that image of Bella in her dress fresh in my mind, it didn't take long for me to finish the job. I just hope I didn't unconsciously scream her name or anything – I did sort of lose myself in the moment.

I was drying my hair with a towel and slipping into my boxers when I heard a soft knock at my door.

"Edward?" It was Bella's sweet voice, and I almost squealed with joy at the sound of it.

I opened the door and let her in only to notice she was clad only in a simple, pink nightgown. It wasn't particularly revealing, per say, but it was a bit see-through. It had ruffles around the shoulders which I guessed was meant to be a cute embellishment, and I'm sure she wasn't aware of how erotic some man might find the gown.

However, it had me pondering another shower – this time, a cold one.

She crept quietly to my bed and immediately crawled under my covers. Once she had her legs underneath she looked up at me expectantly, "Are you going to join me?"

"Yeah," I said quietly, "Hang on."

I went back into my bathroom and closed the door. I grabbed a hold of the countertop and tried to still myself as I gazed into the mirror. I was already red with panic – Bella was in my bed wearing nothing more than a little nightgown. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

My situation began to grow again, and I tried to distract myself so I could at least walk back in and announce that I would be sleeping on the floor to avoid all temptation. I thought about anything – football, video games, seeing Emmett in a thong and tutu. That last one made me laugh out loud and I had to quickly shun it from my mind. Once I was ready, I walked back into the room.

I approached the bed to find an angel sleeping there. She had her hands tucked under her cheek and her long, beautiful hair was fanned out behind her. I smiled and took the spare pillow from the bed. I set it on the floor and with one final glance I laid myself down and slept.

In the morning, I woke to feel something warm on the floor next to me. It smelled delicious, too.

I opened my eyes, and found Bella there, curled up with her head on my left shoulder. I reached behind me, careful not to wake her, and grabbed my clock from the bedside table. It was only 5 a.m.

I decided to lift her back up gently and put her back in the bed. But, as I was laying her down she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Are you going to stay this time, or am I going to have to follow you back down to the floor?"

"No, you're staying here and I'm sleeping on the floor."

"Uh-uh! That wasn't part of the deal," she countered. "I came in here to sleep in my boyfriend's arms, not just his bed."

"Bella," I said softly, "I don't completely trust myself."

"Why not? I trust you."

"I mean…I didn't trust myself last night," I said. "I kept having these dirty thoughts about you, and I knew that if that continued I should just sleep on the floor altogether. So, that's what I did."

"Oh," she replied, "Well, do you trust yourself now?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you just lie down for a minute?" She suggested, "I'm sure we'll both be asleep in no time."

I sighed and lifted the covers so we could both slide underneath. Once I was settled, she wrapped her arm across my chest and snuggled her head into my shoulder again.

OK, I can do this.

**BPOV**

Alice woke us up around 8 a.m., announcing Esme was downstairs making pancakes. I slowly, reluctantly left Edward's side and made my way back to Alice's room to grab my robe.

While I passed her, Alice gave me a questioning look that said we would have a discussion about this situation later.

The smell of Esme's wonderful food hit me as soon as I stepped back out into the hallway – pancakes, bacon and some freshly brewed coffee. It started to bring back memories of Saturday mornings during my childhood that I had to suppress from fear of turning into a bawling mess.

I sat at the table in between Alice and Edward as Esme brought out the first batch of pancakes. I took two and put them on my plate. I looked up to see what condiments they had to put on – butter and syrup.

"Do you have any peanut butter?" I asked Alice.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Yeah…why?"

"I like peanut butter on my pancakes," I replied quietly, suddenly feeling weird.

"I'll get it," Edward said as he sprang up to fetch the jar from the pantry.

"Thanks," I said with a slight smile as I took the jar and opened it.

I spread some on my pancakes before putting a light drizzle of syrup over the top of them. I could feel both Alice and Edward gazing at me in wonder.

"Here, let me try," Edward said as he grabbed the peanut butter jar and put some on his gigantic stack of cakes. After he put the syrup on, he took a big bite and looked at me with a surprised expression, "That's really good."

"I know, huh?" I replied as I dug into mine.

Alice was still looking at us as though we were from another planet, "You both are odd. I guess you really found each other."

Edward and I turned to smile at each other before continuing our breakfasts.

I walked back upstairs to take a shower when I felt a tiny pair of hands start to pull me towards Alice's room. Once inside, she shut the door and looked at me seriously.

"Did you have sex with Edward last night?"

"No," I replied, "He knows I'm not ready. We were just, I don't know, cuddling – he didn't even spend most of the night in the bed, he slept on the floor until really early this morning."

She seemed satisfied with that, "OK then. But, just to get things straight, you and him have talked about this?"

I nodded.

"And you've decided to wait until you're both ready?"

"Yes Mom," I said, trying to not sound to mocking.

"Good – because, I love you and everything, Bells, but I've got to look out for my brother, too," she said. "And, I know he's just as inexperience and susceptible to getting his heart broken as you."

"I won't break his heart, Al," I said quietly, "I love him."

She smirked and pulled me in for a hug, "I'm so happy for you guys."

"What about you?" I asked, pulling away, "Are you meeting with Jasper today?"

"Yeah, we're meeting this afternoon," she said.

"Good – and you'll calmly and rationally tell him how you feel?"

"Yes," she said with exasperation.

I returned her previous smirk before turning to go take a shower. I ran into Edward in the hallway.

"Hey," he said, wrapping me in his arms, "She wasn't giving you grief, was she?"

"No," I said, "We were just having some girl talk."

He smiled, "I'm glad you like my sister…and my mom. They mean a lot to me."

"I can tell," I said. "And, they're both almost as wonderful as you are."

Edward laughed as I kissed him softly on the lips. I turned to the bathroom door and gave him one last, longing look before I stepped in.

**EPOV**

I drove Bella home after her shower. Her hair didn't smell like it usually did, and I cursed Alice for having such a foul-smelling shampoo. Well, not really foul-smelling – but, anything less than my normal Bella smell is just not good enough.

When we got to the house, I was relieved to find no Charlie in sight. That's when Bella turned to me and put a hand on my knee.

"Do you want to come in and watch TV or something?"

"Are you sure?" I asked, "What if Charlie throws me out?"

"I won't let him; you're my boyfriend and you're allowed to come over from time to time. Besides," she added, "You said you wanted to spend some time getting to know him."

That was true enough. I turned off my car and followed Bella into her house. It was a small, one-story, two-bedroom house – but there was something about it. I guess it just felt homier than my house. Charlie was on the couch when we walked in; he had a couple of people over, as well.

"There you are," he said, jumping up to hug Bella, "How was the dance?"

"Fun," she said. "What are you guys watching?"

"Just some football," he said, finally giving me a withering glare, "Hello."

At least he greeted me, "Hi, Mr. Swan. How are you?"  
"Fine," he replied as he turned to walk back into the living room.

"Well, at least he didn't throw you out," Bella said as she pulled me into the room.

Charlie's two friends sat in chairs on either side of the room. One was in a wheelchair and the other sat in a La-Z-Boy with his back to me.

"Hi Billy," Bella greeted the guy in the wheelchair, "This is my boyfriend, Edward."

I waved as the man gave me a nod.

"And, of course, you know Jacob," she said quickly.

The guy with his back to me stood up and revealed himself to be none other than Jacob Black. What the hell was he doing hanging out at my girlfriend's house?

"Hey Cullen," Jacob said.

I glared at him, "Black, what are you up to?"

"Nothin'," he replied, "Just watchin' some football."

I shook me head with a disgusted laugh, "Whatever."

"Come on," Bella said, pulling me to the couch to sit down, "Let's just watch the game."

We watched the Seahawks take on the 49ers. But, Jacob and I hardly watched as we kept shooting each other glances. I found out that Billy is not only Jacob's dad, but Charlie's best friend. Great! This guy is already on Charlie's good side; so if we get into a fight, there's no way he'd take my side over Jacob's.

But Bella seemed oblivious to it all, which I was very thankful for. She just watched the game and held my hand the whole time. She leaned into me and would periodically kiss my shoulder or my cheek. It was even better when I would see Jacob's reaction to these little moments out of the corner of my eye.

After the game, Bella got up and walked into the kitchen. I debated following her, but decided this could be a good chance to get to know Charlie.

"So, who do you like in the Super Bowl this year?" I asked him.

He glanced at me with mild disdain before answering, "Eagles are looking pretty good, so long as McNabb stays healthy."

"Yeah," I replied, "Looks like the Patriots are screwed now that Brady's hurt."

"I was waiting for that to happen," Charlie said, "That little pansy just got taken down a few notches – he can go cry to that Gisele, or whatever the hell her name is."

"How far you think the Jets'll go with Favre?"

"Farther than they have in a long time," he replied. "Aren't you the quarterback at Forks?"

"Yes sir," I replied.

"Nice," he said. "You guys really stuck it to Toledo on Friday. How many yards you pass for?"

"250," I said. "And that's on top of our running backs rushing for about 200 yards each."

Charlie nodded; he looked impressed. If nothing else, I could always just come over and talk sports with him. Hell, I couldn't even do that with my own dad – he was too concerned with my going to med school. Even though I've repeatedly said I would rather go to law school. But, Dad the doctor wants me to take over the practice some day, and it sucks big time.

Bella came back into the room and announced she was making tacos for dinner. I jumped up to follow her back into the kitchen.

"So, are you making any progress?" She asked.

"I believe we've had a breakthrough," I said, "He talked to me without any visible signs of wanting to maim me."

"Wow, that's awesome, babe," she said as she threw her arms around me. "So, you'll stay for dinner, right?"

"Of course," I said, "I wouldn't miss your cooking for the world."

Just then, Jacob sauntered into the kitchen. "Hey Bells, need help?"

"Nah, that's OK Jake, you just enjoy the game," she said.  
"Aw, come on! I can at least grate some cheese or cut some tomatoes or something."

"Cheese is already grated, tomatoes are already cut," Bella replied.

He glared at me standing there with my arm around Bella's hips before sulking back into the living room.

"So, does he come over often?" I asked.

"Unfortunately," she replied, "But, I'm usually able to get out of the house when he's over."

I nodded, "I don't like that kid."

"I know you don't, sweetie," she said, "But, he's really harmless."

"He needs to get a goddamn life so he'll stop intruding on yours."

"True," she said. "But, until then we'll just ignore him, right?"

"Right," I said as I kissed her briefly.

**Sorry, this is a short one – just kind of a chapter of transition and such. More to come on Sunday (hopefully)**


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

For the next few weeks, I made coming over to Bella's on Sunday to watch football with Charlie a regular thing. Luckily, Jacob mysteriously stopped showing up after my first visit.

It seemed to be going well, too – we'd all sit around and watch one game in the afternoon, and then Bella would get up to start dinner so I could bond with Charlie alone. Although, a part of me felt bad that I was sitting there on her couch while Bella made dinner by herself every Sunday. But, every time I attempted to try and help, she'd shoo me out of the kitchen.

And, to be honest, I'm not really much help in the cooking department, anyway.

One Friday morning, I found Bella sitting in front of the school talking with Alice and Rosalie. After playfully scaring her by sneaking up from behind, I sat next to her with my arms wound tightly around her waist.

"So," I began as she leaned back into me, "I was thinking that this Sunday we should just order a pizza or some Chinese so you don't have to cook."

"Getting tired of my dad already?" She asked with a laugh.

"No, I just feel so guilty sitting there while you cook. I mean, I don't have to spend every Sunday in intense male bonding sessions with Charlie. We've already made incredible progress."

"That's true," she said, "But, what if I told you that Sunday football is off for weekend?"

"What? Why?"

"Because Charlie is going fishing with Billy all weekend," she said, "They're even closing the shop on Monday so they don't have to hurry back."

"Really? You're dad is gone all weekend?" I asked a little too excitedly.

"Easy Edward," Alice said with a smirk, "Don't let your hormones get the better of you."

I shot her a nasty look before turning back to Bella, "We'll talk later."

"OK," she replied shyly.

I held Bella's hand as we walked to Biology. I was so nervous and excited about the prospects of getting to spend all weekend alone with her that my hand started to sweat. I decided to throw my arm around her shoulder in class to try and cease the clamminess from my hand.

I was hoping we'd get a moment to talk in class, but stupid Banner kept yammering on and on and Bella, being the straight 'A' student that she is, took copious notes. I decided to save the conversation for after school, before we both had to get ready for the football game.

**BPOV**

I had a hard time keeping myself calm about the upcoming weekend. It became even more difficult when Edward reacted the way he did. We both were thinking the same thing – with Charlie gone there was no one there to get in the way. And, I know I'm ready now.

I met Edward at his car after school – he always drives me to his house before a game so I can get ready with Alice and Rosalie. I kissed him gently before hopping into the Volvo and we took off. He sat there looking nervous, so I decided to bring up plans for the weekend first.

"So, Charlie leaves at around 4:30 a.m. on Saturday," I said. "They're going to camp near Lake Ozette."

"That's a really nice area," he said, "So…what time do you want me to come over?"

"Anytime you want," I said quietly.

He put his hand on my knee and massaged it firmly. I leaned towards him as his hand started to slip further up my thigh. It was a surprisingly warm day today, so I wore a skirt that Alice had picked out for me during one of our shopping sessions. Edward's pinky brushed close to the apex of my legs just as we approached his house.

He reluctantly pulled his hand away before hopping out to open my door for me. He took my hand and walked me inside where Alice and Rose were already starting on the posters and banners for the game.

"There you are," Alice said, "Hey, I was wondering if you two wanted to go to dinner with me and Jasper on Saturday night."

"Um," Edward began, "We kind of already have plans."

"Come on, it'll only take a couple hours," Alice said, "We'll even go some place simple, like the pizza place or something. We just have never really had a double date."

"We went to homecoming together," Edward said.  
"Yeah, but that was before Jasper and I were officially dating. Now we should start hanging out together and doing couples-type stuff."

"That sounds like fun," I said.

Edward shot me a disconcerted glance as Alice laughed, "Come on, Edward! You two have all weekend to get romantic – I'm only asking for two hours."

"Fine," he agreed, disgruntled, "What time?"

"Six," Alice said, "Is that OK, with you?"

"That's perfect," I said as I squeezed Edward's hand.

He kissed me deeply before heading to his bedroom to grab his equipment. He had to be back at the school by 5 p.m. to get ready for the game. I grabbed some paint brushes and helped Alice and Rose finish the posters.

Then we went up to Alice's room to get ready. That's when the interrogation began.

"So Bells," Rose began, "Spending all weekend with Edward? Wow, are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Yes," I said confidently, "I really, really am."

They both looked at each other with wide eyes before continuing to put their makeup on. We took turns curling each other's hair before putting the last touches on – our blue and yellow ribbons and some glitter in our hair and on our cheeks for good measure.

Then, Rose sighed and turned to both of us, "So, guess what?"

"What?" We both asked excitedly.

"I'm giving Emmett another chance."

"Another chance?" I asked, "When did he get his first chance?"

"We've been playing this game since we were freshmen, Bells – we date a little, and then decide to see other people and so on. It just becomes a cycle, but this time I'm hoping we can make it more permanent. I want to be his girlfriend."

Alice gasped, "Rosalie Hale wants to be somebody's girlfriend? And the end of the world is…what…tomorrow?"

"Shut up," Rose said, throwing one of her poms at Alice, "I mean it. Despite what you guys might think of him, Emmett is actually very sweet once you get to know him. And, oh my god, is he awesome in be…"

She didn't get the word 'bed' out before Alice and I started pummeling her with our poms, "Stop! We don't want to hear it!"

"Oh come on," she protested, "I had to hear about how our two sweet, little virgins are hooking up this weekend, and you can't listen to me say one lustful thing about the physical magnificence that is Emmett?"

"Gross!" Alice and I shouted as we continued our attack.

We loaded the posters into Rosalie's car and got to the football field around 6 p.m. None of the other cheerleaders were there yet, which made Alice go off on a tangent about commitment to the team. Rosalie and I managed to calm her down by the time the rest of the team started to show up.

I couldn't help but notice Lauren and Jessica showed up last – just fifteen minutes before game time. It was becoming more and more common for them to be late to things, and it had Alice severely frustrated.

The game began as we went out to the field to make our cheer line for the football team to run through. Alice and I stood on one side, with Lauren and Jessica exactly opposite as we waited for the players to make their run onto the field. Lauren was smiling at me like she had some dirty little secret – I wanted to smash her face in with a football helmet, and I didn't know why.

The boys started running out, and that was our cue to commence with the overzealous cheering and leg kicks. Edward – as the captain – always led the team out. And, as usual, James was the last one to walk out on the field. He liked to bask in the glow of the crowd cheering him on. He even had a few strategically placed friends in the crowd to chant his name.

This time, however, before he ran to join his teammates, he stopped in front of me and took his helmet off. I turned to walk back to my spot in front of the crowd – attempting to avoid any verbal contact – when he spun me back around and planted a kiss on my lips. I pushed him back and did the first thing that came to mind: I clocked him as hard as I could.

He staggered back and clenched his jaw as a few people surrounded us. Alice grabbed me and pulled me back towards the track. I glanced towards the bench and saw it took Emmett and three other offensive linemen to hold Edward back. Our cheerleading coach, Ms. Stenson, approached me. "Bella? What was that all about?"

"He kissed me," I spat, "He just swept up and kissed me without my permission. He had it coming! He knows I have a boyfriend."

"I don't care what he did; you do not punch the star running back before a game!" She yelled.

"Ms. Stenson!" Alice countered, "Nothing gives him the right to just kiss a cheerleader because he feels like it! And besides, there's nothing in his head anyway, so I doubt he's hurt!"

"You two just better watch yourselves," Ms. Stenson said as Lauren and Jessica tried to suppress their evil giggles, "This is a warning. You do anything like that again, Miss Swan, and you're off the team."

I wanted to hurl some comeback at her – like I'd be happy to be thrown off the team for cracking James in the jaw – but I thought better of it. I lined up with Alice and Rosalie to start our cheering, but was interrupted by a pair of hands turning me around again.

Edward looked me over fervently, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," I said, "He was just being a jerk."

"Yeah, well he's getting his ass kicked later," Edward said as he kissed me and turned to walk back to the bench.

"Oh, by the way," he said, stopping to glance back at me, "Remind me to teach you how to throw a punch."

I mocked an offended look before he chuckled and walked away.

**EPOV**

I wasn't going to let James get to me right now – I'm spending all weekend with my Bella, so the last thing I need is to be all wrapped up in any sort of negative vibes. But he would get his; oh yes, he would get comeuppance!

We finished the game easily, and I managed to get my anger out on the other team. When I was blitzed by their defensive line on only the fourth play of the game, I gave one guy a very discreet stiff arm and sent another guy flipping over my head when I ducked under his tackle.

We sent these guys packing after routing them, 56-0; we even had a running clock all through the fourth quarter because we were ahead by more than 40 points.

I was back to my jubilant self when I ran off the field after the clock ran out and threw Bella up in the air to celebrate. It was becoming a ritual now – I win, then run to my angel and have her shower me with kisses.

Once I set her back down, I saw a man approaching out the corner of my eye. He walked up to me and stuck out his hand, "Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah," I said, shaking his hand cautiously.

"I'm Tom Sheridan; I'm head of recruiting for the University of British Columbia."

"Hi," I said stunned – I've never been approached by a recruiter before.

"We'd like to talk to you about a possible football scholarship," he said, taking a card out of his front pocket. "Give us a call on Monday, and we'll set up a time to talk."

"Of course," I said, taking the card and staring at it like it was made of solid gold. "Thank you, sir."

"Call me Tom," he laughed, "And, it's my pleasure."

He walked away and immediately Bella was in my arms again, "Oh my god, Edward! You're going to get a scholarship! That's amazing!"

"Well, it's not for sure," I said, resting my head against her chest, "We're just talking."

"Oh come on! You're a shoe in!" She cried, "You're an amazing athlete, and you get good grades, so that has to be a plus."

"Yeah, but they probably send out, like, thousands of offers every year," I countered, "What makes me so special?"

"Edward," she said, suddenly serious, "Will you please celebrate this with me? You just got an offer from a very big, very good school! Be happy!"

"You're right, I'm sorry," I said. "This is incredible. And we can celebrate it tomorrow night."

She gave me a cheeky grin and kissed me one last time before I hurried off to the locker room.

**BPOV**

Edward said he was going to come by around noon, so I spent the whole morning cleaning the house – especially my bedroom. I put new sheets on my bed; ones that my mom had bought for me years ago, but I thought were too nice to have on my bed regularly. I put just a little touch of my perfume on the sheets to make it smell extra nice, and then made sure the nightgown I had worn on homecoming night was clean and ready.

I took a shower and was just putting on a little bit of makeup when Edward arrived.

"Hey love," he said. "You look stunning."

"Stunning? I'm just in jeans and a t-shirt."

"Yeah, but jeans and a t-shirt on you is stunning – especially those jeans."

He spun me around to check out my butt in my favorite pair of jeans and when I finished the spin I smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Control yourself."

"Yes love," he replied. "So, what shall we do for the next six hours?"

"Movies?" I suggested.

His face fell slightly, "Oh, OK."

"Oh, did you want to do something else?"

"Well, I thought we could…you know…go to your room."

I froze, "I thought we were going to save that for later."

"Yeah, you know, the real thing is for later, but we could start the preliminaries," he said, pulling me around my waist.

"We could do that on the couch, too," I said. "I kind of set up my bedroom for…later."

"The couch is fine," he said with a smile.

He captured my lips as he lifted me into his arms – my legs wrapped around his waist. He set me down on the couch and hovered over me as he kissed and caressed my face. His lips slowly trailed down to my neck as I grazed my fingernails over his back – I managed to slip my hands under his shirt and elicited some appreciative moans as I continued to slowly scratch them up and down.

He pulled back and lifted his shirt over his head. When he returned, I focused my attention on his chest and abs this time. His muscles were like granite, and I marveled at the contrast between his hard, cut body and my soft, curvy body. They didn't seem like they would work together, but there must be some harmony in the differences.

His hands found their way to the hem of my shirt and it quickly joined his on the ground. Then he toyed with the outline of my bra with his index finger as his lips traveled down to my chest. I buried my hands in his hair when his tongue reached out and traced the top curve of my left breast.

"Edward," I whispered as his fingers finally unclasped my bra and freed my breasts – they were aching for his attention at this point.

"Mmmm, yes love?"

"I…I love you," I continued as grazed one cheek over my breast lightly.

"Not as much as I love you," he countered before gently sucking my right nipple into his mouth.

I arched my back and gasped, "Ah…that feels so good."

I managed to open my eyes slightly and tilted my head down to see exactly what he was doing. His tongue flicked over my now excited nipple before he took it back into his mouth and suckled on it a little more roughly this time. I let a few more moans and whimpers escape my lips while he shifted his attention to the other breast.

While we were engaged in our kissing and petting, our jean clad legs kept tangling – our groins made aching contact, constrained by denim. Then Edward, with incredible speed, unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans and pushed them down to my ankles, where I kicked them off.

As he stood up to take off his own jeans, I realized this was going a little bit further than I had anticipated at this point.

"Edward," I whispered, "We should stop."

"Why?" His eyes got wide and I gazed down to see he already had his pants to his knees – his arousal was at full attention.

"We said we were saving the real thing for tonight," I said.

"We are," he replied, "But, I really want to at least get to third base – it could make tonight less…awkward."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We're both new to this, love; we need to explore a bit to get used to each other's bodies. And, it's going to hurt you bad enough when we make love for the first time, a little preparation could help."

"Preparation?"

"I'll show you," he said as he rejoined me on the couch and knelt in between my legs.

He slowly pulled my panties off and threw them aside before moving further down so that his shoulders were level with my hips. I bit my lower lip as I felt his hands massage up my legs towards my center.

One finger brushed my clit and I whimpered loudly.

"Did that feel good, love?" He asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

He repeated the action before he took the same finger and slowly inserted it into me. It was the strangest thing I've ever felt – strangest, and most wonderful. His long, slender finger reached all the way inside of me before he started to slip another one in. This one felt slightly uncomfortable at first, but once it, too, was all the way in all I could think about was the incredible sensations happening to my body.

His fingers pumped in and out of me as my head rolled back and my hips bucked up towards Edward. Just when I thought this was the most amazing feeling ever, his tongue flicked across my clit and this time I let more than a whimper slip out. I screamed his name.

His mouth manipulated the most sensitive part of me while his fingers quickened their pace until my walls began to shudder and my whole body lifted off the couch in one massive, intense orgasm. Afterwards, I fell back and writhed on the couch, still panting from what I had just experienced.

"You sure you're new to this?" I asked him as he lay down next to me.

"Totally sure," he said, "I've just done all of this to you in my head about a thousand times."

"Huh," I mused, "Wonder if that'll work for me, too."

My hand found its way to his boxers started to pull them down as we traded places on the couch. I flung the underwear to the floor and then turned to get my first real look at his manhood. It was a bit bigger than I imagined it would be, and I wondered how much of it I would actually be able to get in my mouth.

I grasped his shaft and bit my lip before leaning forward to unleash on him all the fantasies I've experienced since I first laid eyes on him.

**EPOV**

If I was half as good for a beginner as Bella was, I am incredibly proud of myself. She – for lack of a better term – blew me away. She could only take me about halfway into her mouth, but she made up for it by combining suck and licking with the stroking of her hand.

Although, it was a little awkward when I shuddered and came – she pulled back a bit and it all flew upwards and landed in her hair. It was like something out of a Farrelly Brothers' movie. But, at least I got to pull her into her bathroom and clean it all off of her. I washed her hair gently, and didn't miss my opportunity to pour a little body wash into my hands and rub it all over her body – making sure to pay close attention to her magnificent breasts.

She dried her hair and decided to put on this spectacular dress for our dinner with Alice and Jasper. I felt like kind of slob standing next to this beautiful creature, but what else is new?

We met them at the pizza place at six, and all eyes were on my beautiful angel. She had a new glow about her and I beamed with pride at knowing it was all because of me. Bella sat at the table and smiled at my sister. Alice's eyes got wide, "You didn't…already?"

"No," Bella said in a low voice, "We just had some fun."

"OK, no more detail is needed," Jasper said quickly.

I sat next to Bella and place my hand on her thigh gently. We all ordered drinks before launching into whatever mundane conversation was meant to get us through dinner. Honestly, I really wanted to talk Bella out of coming. I wanted to say that we should just stay in and order some takeout. But, she wanted to do 'couple things,' and I'll do whatever makes her happy.

As Jasper and I laughed over how badly we beat that last football team, Bella and Alice ordered the pizza. Then Bella leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed. I squeezed her thigh quickly.

Jasper began complimenting Bella on the right hook she threw at James, when the devil appeared out of thin air.

"Yeah, that was some punch, Bella," James said as he stood over our table, menacingly, "You know, you shouldn't think that just because you're a girl, I won't press charges against you."

"Oh please, you Nancy-boy," Jasper scoffed, "They'd throw that shit out of court. Loser sues girl who slugged him and rejected his kiss? That's the lamest case I've ever heard."

James went to retort but I stood up and glared at him, "Next time, it's me who punches you in the face. And you're not recovering from that one."

"That a threat, Cullen?"

"A promise," I replied, "So stay the hell away from my girlfriend."

James smirked and walked back to his table just as our pizza came. I ate my food and sipped my soda, all while keeping James in my sights. I made sure he left before we did, and then I drove Bella back to her place as breakneck speed.

Once there, I jumped out of the car and ran to Bella's door. I flung it open and pulled her out and into my arms. She squealed as I ran her back into the house and went immediately into her room.

She kicked off her shoes before I set her down and I went directly for the zipper on her dress.

"Not that I don't like this," I said, pulling the zipper down, "But it's in my way…so it's gotta go!"

I tugged the straps down and let the fabric pool around her ankles. She didn't wear a bra, so all she was left with was a pair of tiny, pink panties. I went for the panties, but she pushed my hands away, "Wait, I wanted to wear this for you."

She turned to the bed and pulled the pink nightgown from under the pillow. She tugged it over her head and the see-through fabric clung to her large, firm breasts spectacularly.

"You do realize I'm just going to have to tear this off of you, as well?"

"Yes," she said, "But, I just imagined me wearing this tonight. And besides, it's not fair for me to be all naked while you still have all of your clothes on."

That was true enough. I undressed us both earlier, now it was her turn. She walked to me and unbuttoned my jeans. She slowly pushed them to the floor and I kicked them into a corner, along with my shoes. Then she put her hands on my hips, just above the waistband of my boxers. She hooked her thumbs under the elastic and pulled them down to my ankles.

As I stood there in just my t-shirt, she stared at my hard-on in awe. I felt a nice, warm rush of satisfaction run through me – even though she's already seen my cock, she's still impressed with it. She grasped the base of the shaft before licking the tip of it and I grunted at the feeling. I pulled my shirt off impatiently and looked down at her, "Please Bella…I just want to be inside of you."

She looked up with those alluring eyes and smiled, "That's all I want, too."

I pulled her up and laid her down on the bed.

"Wait," she said as she got up and pulled the sheets back.

She lay back down and I pulled the nightgown over her head. I was hoping she'd wear it again tomorrow, though – maybe around the house all day.

I remembered the condoms I had stashed in my pocket from the pack I bought in a hurry this morning from the local convenience store. I took one out and rolled it on before stretching out next to Bella. I pulled the covers over us and positioned myself between her legs. She was writhing beneath me already as I ran the tip of my cock along her entrance.

"Edward," she moaned, "Please make love to me."

"Yes, my love."

I started to push myself in, inch-by-inch. At first she moaned louder – but the moans became uncomfortable as the full length of me started to fill her. Then I felt that little barrier inside of her that I had to break. She was going to scream, most likely, and I was bracing myself. For a brief second, I felt like a pig for what I was about to do to her.

My cock finally broke through and she cried out in pain. I stilled us both and held us there for a moment.

"Shhhh," I whispered to her, "I'm sorry, my love. Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she hissed as she dug her nails into my hips, "It's going away – the pain is going away."

"OK, I'll wait until you're ready," I said.

She took a few deep breaths and I felt her walls clench around my cock as she squirmed slightly. I groaned at the feeling and tried to calm myself – but it was better than I'd ever dreamed it would be. Even through a rubber, she felt like heaven. She was so tight and hot that all I wanted to do was start pounding into her, grunting like the pig that I am.

But my rational side managed to keep my animal side in check until she started rocking her hips.

My hips responded by pumping into her slowly. My cock began sliding in and out of the slick heat of her core – it was the most incredible feeling ever. That is, until I picked up my pace and felt her walls begin to contract again. Her climax was near and I could feel my own just around the corner.

My body was more alive than it had ever been – I could feel every curve of her body, the swell of her plump breasts pressed against me. My hands clung to her soft, round ass as I reached the point of my rhythm that could only be referred to as pounding. Yes, I was pounding myself into my angel like this was our last night on earth.

Her nails dug into my shoulders as she finally came, screaming my name.

"EDWARD!!"

It was more than a scream; it was the most primal, erotic sound I've ever heard. And it was just what pushed me over the edge as I exploded with one final thrust. I groaned low in my throat and collapsed on Bella in a heap.

It was only with great effort that I rolled over and took her into my arms.

"Fuck, love," I moaned, "That was so incredible…I don't deserve an amazing woman like you. You're too good to me."

She raised her head and looked up at me, "I love you."

"I love you more."


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

I was loving this no-Charlie weekend. It was, beyond a shadow of a doubt, the greatest weekend of my life.

On Sunday morning, I woke up to my angel sleeping there beside me. The sheets barely covered her breasts as her chest rose and fell with every breath. I just laid there next to her and stared gratuitously – she is the most beautiful creature on earth.

She stirred a bit and the sheets fell all the way off of her top half. I sucked in a sharp breath and slowly reached up with my right hand. I caressed her left breast lovingly and she moaned softly in her sleep.

"Edward," she whispered.

My heart started racing a bit – she dreams about me, too! It was almost too much to handle! I leaned forward and flicked my tongue across her nipple and made her gasp. Her eyes shot open and she turned to me.

We didn't say anything; we just stared at each other for a long time until I leaned in again and kissed her soft, sweet lips. She started to lie back against the pillows and I rolled over on top of her.

I wanted her again so badly, but I was torn – I knew that she must be sore from our love-making last night. I have heard that it takes girls a day or so to recover sometimes. But I was having a hard time controlling myself. We were both naked and in her bed, just the thought of that alone was enough to make me painfully hard. Add to that the fact that she was looking at me with those innocent yet lustful eyes and I was in a lot of trouble.

I felt her soft, smooth legs rubbing up against me and my hard cock was brushing over her entrance. I slid one finger into her to find that she was already hot and wet. But when she moaned, it wasn't the erotic, passionate moan I was hoping for – it had an edge of pain to it.

"Are you sore?" I asked.

She bit her lip, "Yeah…a little."

I sighed and rolled back over; she followed me quickly, "But, I don't want to stop."

"Love, we should wait," I said. "I'm not doing you any favors by making love to you while you're in pain. Let's wait…"

"Until when?" She cried, cutting me off.

"I don't know," I said, "Just, not right now."

"But, when will we get another chance?" She asked, "My dad will be back tomorrow and I wanted to spend all weekend making love."

"I know," I whispered, taking her face in my hands, "But, we'll have to find another time."

Her eyes narrowed as tears welled up, "Fine!"

In a flash, she jumped out of bed and tore out of the room. I followed her to the bathroom where she slammed the door in my face.

"Bella," I whined, pressing my hands against the door as she locked it, "Please come out? I'm sorry!"

I could hear her bawling on the other side of the door and it tore me up inside – why couldn't she see that I was only trying to protect her? I tried again.

"Angel…please don't cry," I begged, my own voice threatening to break with every word, "I love you; I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I must have been really bad…if you don't want to…make love to me again," she choked out between sobs.

I froze – is that what she thought? That I didn't want to make love to her?

"Are you crazy?" I asked, almost hysterical, "That was the greatest night of my life. Bella, you were so amazing I thought you were going to kill me."

"Yeah right," she sobbed, "You don't even want me now."

I tried not to get frustrated, but it was hard to make her believe me when I was on the other side of the door from her.

"Bella, I want you more than I want to breathe," I said with a surprisingly even voice. "I want you more than anything in the world. I love you! You are everything to me…I can't live without you! Please come out so I can show you?"

She cracked the door and looked at me, "Do you promise?"

"Yes my love," I replied. "Even though I'm afraid I'll hurt you, I will make love to you 50 times today if it makes you happy."

She opened the door all the way and I took in the form of her standing there naked. Her curved hips and round breasts swayed gently as she stood before me in thought. I decided to show her how much I loved her – I put my hands on her hips and gently pushed her back towards the bathtub.

Once I was near, I reached out and turned the faucet on and stuck my hand underneath until the water was at the perfect temperature. She was leaning against the wall, watching me closely, as I spotted a bottle of bath bubbles and poured them under the running water.

I stood up and turned to her then. She started to walk away with a playful look on her face, so I decided to attack. I grabbed her hips again and lifted her to sit on the counter. She squealed with delight as I leaned into her and placed rough kisses and nibbles all along her chest and neck.

Our fun continued until she pulled me back, "I think the bath is ready."

I flipped around and turned the faucet off as the bubbles started to overflow. Luckily, the water was at just the right level, so I carried Bella from the counter to the tub and gently set her in. I sat behind her and she leaned up against my chest, just reveling in the warmth of the water and my body.

"Mmmm," she moaned, "This feels so nice."

"Mm-hmm," I agreed.

After a few moments, she turned to me with that same indescribable look in her eye. She didn't say anything; she just straddled my legs and put her arms around my neck. After she had thoroughly kissed me, she looked me in the eye again and lifted herself up. She positioned me at her entrance, but I stopped her again.

"We don't have any protection," I said.

Her face fell and she sat back on my legs, "Well, I guess we just enjoy a nice, relaxing bath, then."

I pulled her close she rested her head back on my chest, "I love you, Angel."

"I love you more," she replied.

**BPOV**

After drying off, we went back to my room and Edward immediately dug into his pants pocket and pulled out another condom. I settled back into my bed and waited for him to prepare himself. He turned to me and I held my arms open for him – he stretched out on top of me and settled himself between my legs.

He looked me in the eye, "You're sure?"

"Yes," I replied breathlessly, "Please Edward."

I felt his erection slowly ease its way into me and I moaned loudly at the feeling. This was something I could definitely get used to. I don't understand why adults try to tell kids to stay away from sex; it's the most incredible thing in the world. Of course, it just may be the man I'm having sex with that's causing me so much pleasure.

"Bella, my love," he whispered in my ear. "I love you so much. Will you stay with me forever?"

"Yes," I moaned, "Forever – I'll never leave you."

His fingers dug into my thighs as he pounded even harder into me. My head rolled to the side as my back arched and I lifted my hips to meet with his with every wonderful thrust. I let out one last, long moan before I finally felt my entire body shudder with my release.

I felt Edward fall over the edge not long afterward.

"Mmmm, that was even better than last night," I whispered as he rolled us over on our sides facing each other.

"So, no pain?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Not really," I said. "There's still some soreness, but the pleasure definitely outweighs the pain."

He sighed and pulled me close to his chest, "But I don't want you to feel any pain at all."

"I guess there has to be a little pain to get to the ultimate pleasure," I replied.

"True," he laughed. "It's definitely been painful, these past few months, to look at you without being able to make love to you."

"I felt that pain, too."

We lay there silently for a while until I heard my stomach emit a slightly embarrassing gurgle. Then, his repeated the sound back to me.

"Sounds like we're both hungry," he said.

"And I think all the breakfast food we have to eat is Pop-Tarts," I replied.

"I love Pop-Tarts," he chuckled.

We reluctantly got up and reached for some clothing. I took his shirt and threw it on while he put his boxers back on. I led him downstairs and into the kitchen. He sat on one of the barstools as I grabbed the cherry tarts and popped them into the toaster.

I took the coffee pot and filled it at the sink when I noticed something outside of the window. I gasped slightly and Edward was at my side in a split second.

"What's wrong? Did you see something?"

"It looked like somebody was in the backyard."

Edward rushed to the sliding glass door and threw it open as he tore outside.

"Hey!!" He yelled. "Who's back here?"

No one said anything – I had already guessed they wouldn't. Or, should I say, HE wouldn't. I had a sneaking suspicion that the stranger I saw in the backyard was Jacob, coming here to spy on me. I wonder if my dad put him up to it.

Edward came back in and closed the door, "You sure you saw someone? Maybe it was a raccoon."

I gave him a weak smile and nodded, "Yeah, maybe. Let's just forget about it and watch a movie or something."

"OK," he replied as he slipped an arm around my waist and guided me into the living room.

We sat and watched "Hot Fuzz" while we ate our Pop-Tarts. He polished his off quickly and then leaned over my lap and started massaging my left calf gently. I picked up my second tart as I felt his lips on my right knee. His hand was already up to my left thigh as I finished off half the tart and set it aside.

"I take it you don't want to watch the movie," I said as his hand reached my hip.

"I'm watching it," he countered. "It's just not as interesting as you."

"What are you talking about; this movie is funny as hell!"

He chuckled lightly and continued to kiss his way up my leg. His mouth nibbled at my hip as his fingers found their way to my entrance and slowly eased their way in and out. I forgot about the exploits of the Sanford police officers and put my hand behind Edward's head.

I began to turn towards Edward to give him better access to my core. His tongue flicked over my clit as soon as we were both settled in comfortable positions – me with my legs on either side of him and a pillow under my backside to make it easier for him to kneel over and have his way with me.

I moaned softly as his mouth and fingers caressed me lovingly. I could feel his lips curve into a smile as he continued his attentions.

"You taste so good," he whispered.

He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. His hands held onto my legs firmly as started plunging his tongue in and out, mimicking the way he made love to me last night.

"Edward, your tongue is amazing," I moaned, on the verge of ecstasy already.

He chuckled softly and the vibrations made his actions that much more enjoyable. I threw my right leg over his shoulder and began bucking my hips in time with the rhythm of his tongue. I convulsed as the orgasm hit me – he slowed his pace and finally pulled away from me.

I writhed on the couch as he took the pillow from under my backside and lay on the couch beside me. He attacked my mouth hungrily and rolled me on top of him. I straddled his waist and began rubbing myself against his erection when the phone rang.

"Gah!" I cried in protest.

"Just let the machine get it," he whispered.

"I can't," I said, "If it's my dad, he'll be suspicious if I don't answer."

I rolled off of Edward as he groaned. I checked the caller ID to see Dad's cell phone number.

"Hey Dad," I said, "How's the fishing?"

"Good," he said, "How's the house? Still standing?"

"Yeah, I only had a couple of bikers and crack heads over last night – they didn't do much damage."

He laughed, "Well, as long as they didn't eat all of our cereal, I'll be fine. So, have you been home alone all this time?"

A-ha, I thought, Jacob was the 'raccoon' in the backyard. "Edward and I hung out with Alice and Jasper last night. But, other than that, yeah I've been alone."

He was silent for a moment, "So, what are you up to now?"

"Watching a movie with Edward," I said.

"Hi Mr. Swan," Edward called.

"He says hi," I told Dad.

"Yeah, I heard. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Will you be back before I have to go to school?"

"No, I think Billy and I will be leaving around 4 or so, we want to get one more round of fishing in before we leave. I'll be home before dinner."

"OK, see you then – I love you, Dad."

"Love you too, kid."

I hung up and turned back to Edward with a sigh.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I think Dad sent Jacob over here to spy on us," I said as I flopped myself down on the couch.

"What? When?" He cried.

"Earlier," I replied, "I think the raccoon was Jacob. He asked, rather indiscreetly, if I had been 'alone all weekend,' so I deduced that he's sent someone to check up on us. And, since Charlie doesn't seem to know or trust anyone else in town, it had to be Jake."

He looked at me with what could only be described as intense fury, "I'm going to kill that kid! I bet he just did it to try and see you naked or something."

"Calm down, I'm sure Dad offered to pay him. He doesn't seem to be harboring any feelings for me anymore."

He rolled his eyes, "If the guy isn't a eunuch now, I doubt that his feelings for you have changed. I mean, look at you – you look like you materialized from a Victoria's Secret commercial, but with a brain. You're the world's most perfect woman."

I shook my head and looked away in embarrassment. "I'm sure I couldn't possibly have Gisele shaking in her Manolos."

"She's a brainless twig," he countered, "And she actually kind of looks like a cockatiel – at least in the face. You're a Greek Goddess."

"Would you stop?"

"Sure," he relented, "I'll just show you how beautiful you are."

He laid me back down and made good on his word. This time, though, I managed to muscle my way in and give him some pleasure, as well. He left, reluctantly, around 7 p.m. to go home and grab some clothes for school. He came back quickly while I made us both some dinner, which we ate in the living room before resuming our activities.


	10. Chapter 10

**November **

**BPOV**

The weather was starting to get really cold around here. To make matters worse, it was cold and wet all the time. I was beginning to miss that nice, dry Arizona winter weather. It usually stays around 60-70 degrees there about this time.

But, at least I have Edward here to keep me warm.

The football team made it to the third round of the state playoffs before being beaten by some team from Tenino. Edward was almost inconsolable after the game, but I managed to cheer him up in my own special way.

He decided to take the scholarship in Vancouver, and now I had to figure out a way to get myself up there as well. I get rather good grades, so I'm hoping I can get at least a partial academic scholarship. I'm just going to have to push myself to get the best marks possible this year.

Of course, studying isn't always easy when you have a boyfriend who you want to spend every waking minute with.

Although, now he is starting his basketball season, which at least provides me with a nice, one-hour gap to do my homework between the time my cheerleading practice ends and he's done with basketball practice.

Since I didn't have any homework today, however, I decided to check out my man in action. He's always so effortlessly coordinated I'm almost jealous. I mean, not that I'm a complete klutz myself, but he's like watching Baryshnikov—he seems to defy gravity.

I was so busy watching him that I hadn't noticed another, tall, dark-haired boy down on the other end of the court. Jacob? He said he didn't play any sports! He towered above the rest of the players who were trying to maneuver around him, and he easily slapped the ball away when Mike Newton went up for a lay-up.

"Nice job, Black," Coach Pollart called from the sideline.

I was still completely flabbergasted when the coach called a break and Edward ran over to me. He picked me up and playfully rubbed me against his sweaty body, but I was still too distracted to react.

"What's wrong, Angel?" he whispered—as much as he loves me, he still doesn't like the other guys to hear him call me pet names.

"What's Jacob doing here?" I asked, "He told me he doesn't play any sports."

"He hasn't since freshman year," Edward began. "In fact, he and I were the only freshmen on JV that year. But, he just showed up at try-outs this year and made the team. It helps that he's, like, seven feet tall!"

"Huh," I mused as I crossed my arms over my chest. "It seems weird that he lost interest in sports until this year."

"Extremely weird," Edward agreed, "I know it's just because you're a cheerleader, Bells. But, I'm not going to let him get anywhere near you."

I smiled and leaned into him, "He's harmless; maybe this is just his way of getting out some pent up aggression. At least he has something to distract him, right?"

"Yeah, something that keeps him in close proximity to you."

I sighed, "Well, maybe he'll find another cheerleader to bother."

"Doubt it, why would he? All the other girls are already taken or too dumb to speak to. And, I don't think Jacob's into the 'dumb as a box of rocks' type—he doesn't seem to be, anyway."

"Alright Cullen, enough of that lovey-dovey crap!" Coach Pollart called as the team started to re-group.

Edward kissed me gently before returning and I watched them until they were done. I was impressed with the team—Jasper is a small forward with some decent speed and excellent strategic skills, Emmett is the power forward, the enforcer, so to speak; James is the shooting guard, who is surprisingly good at the three-pointer, while Edward is the point guard—the best at driving the lane.

Jacob towards over everyone at the post position, and he's actually very good at his job, too. When the guys took free throw practice, Jacob made most of his shots—very convenient considering he's going to try and get fouled a lot while going to the hoop.

I sat on the partially pulled out bleachers and continued to watch Edward dance gracefully around his teammates to make it to the basket again and again.

After practice was over, Edward drove me home to hang out and eat dinner with me and my dad.

I loved how close they were getting—though, it seemed some of that love had to do with the fact that Edward would be going away to school, and I think Dad is under the impression that I'll stay nearby.

I haven't had the heart to tell him that I fully intend to follow Edward to Vancouver.

I was in the kitchen stirring some potato soup I had made when I heard Edward breach the subject of Thanksgiving dinner with Dad.

"What do you guys usually do for Thanksgiving, Charlie?" Edward asked casually.

"Ummm...we just stay home and make dinner," Dad replied quickly. "Think we'll do the same this year."

"Really? I was hoping our families could have Thanksgiving dinner together this year," Edward said.

I stopped my stirring and turned slightly to see Dad's reaction to Edward's request. He seemed to be thinking about, but in a somewhat disgruntled fashion. I could tell he wanted to decline the offer, but didn't want to seem rude about it.

"Come on, Dad," I pleaded. "I'd really like to have dinner with the Cullens this year. I want to help Esme and Alice cook."

"Plus, we have Rosalie's and Jasper's families joining us, so there's going to be plenty of people there to..." Edward trailed off before he mentioned keeping my dad a good distance away from Carlisle.

"To what?" Dad pressed.

Edward sighed, "I know you're no fan of my dad, Charlie. But, I really hope that won't stop you from joining us. I promise, everything will be completely civil."

Dad eyed him suspiciously and looked like he was about to protest before I stepped in once more.

"Please Daddy? It would mean a lot to me."

He looked up and I gave him the big, Bambi eyes like there was no tomorrow. It only took him about five seconds to cave.

"OK," Dad sighed, "What time should we be there?"

"Thank you," I squealed as I ran over to hug my dad.

It was big of him to have dinner with the Cullens, especially considering their past together. I just hoped none of the ancient history had to be brought to the light on Thanksgiving.

**EPOV **

**Thanksgiving break**

I was looking forward to having a whole week off of school. That meant I had much more time to spend with Bella – that is, between the times I had to keep up with my conditioning for basketball.

Jasper, Emmett and I decided to meet Monday, Wednesday and Friday mornings at the school to practice together. On Wednesday, we showed up to the courts to find two very unexpected figures there – James and Jacob. They were shooting around, but it looked like they were waiting for somebody.

"Hey," we all greeted each other.

"What's up?" Jasper asked awkwardly.

"Well, I was about to ask you the same thing," James replied. "See, Jake and I heard you all making plans to come out here to practice over break – just the three of you. And we were wondering why you didn't feel the need to include all of the starters in on this."

"We didn't know if you guys would be around," Jasper said quickly. "A lot of people go away to visit family over Thanksgiving."

"You didn't ask," Jacob spat as he started dribbling around and headed back towards the hoop.

"Fine," I said, "Now that we are all here, let's just practice so we can go home."

"That's the positive attitude, team captain," James quipped.

I rolled my eyes at him and threw my bag in a corner of the gym. We started by running five easy laps around the court and then began our stretches. Once we were warmed up, we began practicing lay ups. This is my specialty, sailing across the court and gently rolling the ball off my fingertips to the backboard where it bounced right into the hoop.

I had increased my vertical from last year by almost five inches. I was hoping this year I'd finally get to an actual dunk – particularly during a game, with my Bella watching me proudly from the sidelines.

It's weird, I've never participated in sports to make anyone proud of me – not my parents or my friends or even my coaches. But now I went all out because of that beautiful, brown-eyed girl cheering me on.

We played three-on-two, rotating offense and defense every other play, until we all agreed on a water break. I grabbed the bottle I brought with me and took a swig as I leaned against the bleachers and wiped my face with a towel. I threw the towel to the side and set my bottle down to start taking free throw practice.

I took my first shot and it went through the net with a satisfying swish. But it just happened to land in the hands of James.

"Toss it back, man," I said as I held my hands out to receive the ball.

He smiled and passed me the ball. He stood along the outside of the key and rebounded my shots for me as I continued to practice.

"So, how are things with that girl of yours?" James asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"None of your goddamn business," I replied.

"Still touchy, I see," he laughed. "I'm just trying to make conversation here, Cullen."

"I'm not here to make conversation, I'm here to practice," I said with finality as I netted another shot and turned to rejoin Emmett and Jasper.

Jacob came back in from the drinking fountain outside of the gym and approached us.

"So, what's next?" He asked us eagerly – was there no end to this guy's energy?

"I'm good for today," Emmett said. "I think I'm gonna go hit the weight room."

"That sounds like a good idea," Jasper replied. "I haven't worked on my legs in a while."

"Yeah, I need to do some squats myself," I laughed.

"Dude, haven't you done that enough?" Emmett asked. "It's bad enough you're the fastest on the team, do you have to be the highest jumper too, Jordan?"

"Yup," I replied as I grabbed my bag and led the way down to the weight room.

I flipped on the lights and went straight to the leg press and started putting plates on the pegs. I got up to about 500 pounds to start with, and after about twenty minutes had worked my way up to 1,000 pounds. I usually couldn't do more than five, short presses at the highest weight, but today I managed to get an extra five in.

I was feeling on top of the world when I got off the machine, so I decided to work on my arms a little bit. I took the 30 pound dumbbells and started doing curls in front of the mirror. I noticed someone join me and looked up to see Jacob doing bicep curls as well – with 50 pound weights.

Did he think this was a contest or something?

"So, doing some light weightlifting today, Cullen?" Jacob teased.

I shot him a look, "I don't want to bulk up, Black, I just need to keep 'em toned. Not all of us want to have guns like The Rock."

He chuckled, "Never would have pegged Bella for liking dudes with weak arms."

I chose to ignore his comment just like I ignored James before. It was almost as if these two assholes were working in tandem to annoy me. They were both hoping to find a place behind me just in case Bella ever decides she doesn't love me anymore, that much is clear. But, I have this sneaking suspicion that Bella and I will be together for a very long time.

I did some extra stretches before grabbing my stuff and heading back up to the front of the school. Jasper and Emmett followed me as we all went back to our cars. I debated going home to take a shower or going directly to Bella's. I knew Charlie was at work and we could have the whole house to ourselves. Plus, I know she likes it when I show up a little bit sweaty from practice.

I pulled up to the Swan house and jumped out of my car in haste to get to my angel. She was watching TV in her pink shorts and white tank top – my favorite of all her outfits.

"Hey," she said as she jumped off the couch to run to me. "How was practice?"

"OK," I sighed.

"What's wrong? Did you have a fight with Emmett or Jasper?"

"No, we just had some unexpected visitors."

"Who?"

"James and Jacob," I replied. "They heard us talking about practice and decided to show up. It was pleasant enough, but everything always has to be such a competition with both of those guys. I swear, they'd make the perfect couple."

She swatted my arm, "Stop that – and besides, it's a sport, it's supposed to be competitive."

"They're not just competitive about basketball," I said, giving her a meaningful look, "They're competitive about everything."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

I sighed again, "You know what I mean. They both want to get to you, and they want to drive me crazy in the process."

"Edward," she began, "I told you, Jacob's not trying to get to me anymore. He hasn't even been over here in months! I think he's given up."

I shook my head at her naïveté but let the subject drop. I was more interested in being close to her than wasting anymore precious energy on those two idiots.

"Well, I think I need a shower," I said. "I don't suppose you'd like to join me?"

She bit her lip and lowered her long eyelashes seductively, "Why Mr. Cullen, are you trying to seduce me?"

"No Ms. Swan, I'm trying to do so much more than that."

**BPOV **

**Thanksgiving**

It had been a while since Edward and I found a time to be alone together, so that shower really helped to reestablish my sanity. In fact, I was still running on the adrenaline from it the next day. I woke up at 7 a.m. on Thursday morning and proceeded getting things ready for our visit to the Cullens' house.

I was going to help Alice and Esme make some things once I got there this afternoon, but I was going to bring a sweet potato pie – my mom's former specialty. I was even making the crust from scratch, so I had to get it put together and into the fridge to chill for an hour or two.

While the crust cooled, I started peeling and dicing the sweet potatoes so I could boil them. I was just warming up the stove and putting the pot of water with a metal colander into the burner when Dad came downstairs.

"Wow, someone woke up with a whole ton of energy," he laughed as I put the potato chunks into the pot.

"I told Esme I'd make a pie."

His eyes suddenly got a hint of sadness to them, "Sweet potato pie? Your mom's recipe?"

"Of course," I replied, "Whose recipe do you think I'd use?"

He smiled and began to make coffee. "So, I don't suppose the Cullens would mind if we invited a couple of people, would they?"

I was reaching into the cabinet to find some spices when he dropped that question. I turned to him, "Who?"

"Jake and Billy," he said quickly, "They'll be spending the holiday alone, otherwise."

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down to the floor in front of me. I can't believe he was laying this on me just hours before the dinner. But I didn't want to argue with him over this, since he didn't have to agree to the dinner to begin with. Now, I had to call Esme to see if there was enough for two more.

"I'll call Esme," I said quietly, walking to the phone.

I dialed their number and got Alice's all-too cheerful chirping on the other end.

"Hey Bells! When are you coming by? You should come and get ready here with me, I have sooooo much to talk to you about!"

"I'll get there as soon as I can," I replied, not able to contain the smile in my voice. "But, I actually have to ask your mom a question."

"OK, here she is," Alice said as I heard muffled voices in the background.

"Bella? Hello, darling, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Esme," I said. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything dear."

"Well, my dad was hoping our friends, the Blacks, could join us all for dinner – it's just my dad's boss, Billy, and his son, Jacob."

"Of course, Bella! I'm making enough for an army! The more the merrier!"

"Thank you, Esme! I'm so sorry to drop this on you on such short notice!"

"It happens, no worries," she said. "So, I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, I'm making the pie right now, but I guess Alice wants me there to get ready, so I'll be over in a couple hours."

"OK, see you then, dearest."

I said my goodbyes and hung up, I turned to Dad. "OK, everything's set."

"Thanks, Bells," he said, walking to give me a hug. "I would just feel more comfortable with more people I know there."

I was about to point out that he does, in fact, know the Cullens, but thought better of it. I finished making the pie and popped it into the oven so I could go take a shower. I left the door open a crack and hopped in, letting the warm water run over me. I remembered what Edward and I had done in this very shower yesterday and smiled inwardly.

At first, Edward was hesitant to do anything more than just kissing and caressing, but I told him that I had recently started taking birth control, and we were finally able to make love without the barrier of a condom. It was incredible.

I heard a knock on the door and it broke me out of my reverie. Dad peeked his head in to tell me something.

"Alice called," he said. "She wants you to bring, and I quote, 'a selection of dresses for her to appraise in order for you two to coordinate, but not look too matchy-matchy.'"

I started laughing so hard, I dropped the loofah I was holding, "Thanks Dad."

I thought he had left, but then I heard the door open a little bit more. "Whose are these?"

"What?" I asked as I peered around the curtain.

He was in the middle of the bathroom holding a pair of blue boxers. I almost fell out of the shower completely – Edward's boxers! How could I not have noticed those before?

"Um, aren't they yours?" I asked, not very convincingly.

"They're a little small for me," he said, his face turning red. "They look more like they'd fit someone like, oh I don't know…Edward."

I froze and felt my blood run cold, despite the heat of the shower. There wasn't anything I could say – if Dad didn't recognize those boxers, there wasn't anyone else they could belong to.

"Why is Edward Cullen taking his boxers off in my bathroom?"

"He took a shower here yesterday," I said, finally finding my voice again. "He came here from practice; I guess he forgot to put his old ones in the hamper. Just leave them and I'll wash them and give them back to him."

Dad was still looking at me sternly, "Did Edward shower alone?"

"Yes," I said.

He seemed convinced…sort of. I went back to showering as if there was nothing more to discuss. I really didn't need anything to make this afternoon weirder than it had to be.

I decided to just towel dry my hair a little bit, I was certain Alice would want to do something weird to it.

I rifled through my closet and found a simple black dress, a red dress that was honestly a little too much, and a pretty blue, strapless dress. I was about to just grab some shoes and run out the door when I remembered that raspberry-colored, one-shouldered dress that Alice had bought for me behind my back when we were looking for school clothes.

She would be so proud that I finally found an occasion to wear it.

I took a pair of silver, strapy sandals and some black pumps, so they both would go with whatever outfit Alice chooses, and ran downstairs to grab the pie and go.

"Bye Dad! What time will you, Billy and Jacob be by?"

"Dinner's at around 3, right?"

"Yes."

We'll be there around 2:30, then."

"OK, see you then."

I ran out to jump in my car. Dad had managed to finagle me a nice, used Ford Focus so I could stop bumming rides off of people. I drove over to the Cullen's house and was bombarded by Alice before I was even out of the car.

"Oh my god! I have so much dish for you, you won't believe it! Come on, what are you waiting for? We have to get upstairs!"

She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the house. I managed to steal a kiss off of Edward before Alice pulled me into her room and slammed the door behind us.

"Wow," I gasped as I finally got to sit down on her bed. "What's this big news?"

She sat down next to me, but still couldn't keep herself from bouncing up and down in excitement.

"I'm going to have sex!"

I sat and stared at her as she giggled and fidgeted like a four-year-old. I couldn't believe she just blurted it out like that – and I wasn't sure if I was comfortable talking to her about this.

"Um, that's…nice," I said awkwardly.

"That's all you have to say?" She asked, her face falling.

"What else do you want me to say?"

"Actually, I'm not quite sure. What do you say in times like these?"

"…Con…gratulations?"

"Good enough for me," she said before flinging herself across the bed and throwing her arms around me. "I'm just so happy that I found a wonderful guy like Jasper to lose my virginity to."

"I'm happy you two found each other, he's so great, Al."

"I know, isn't he? He's the cheese to my macaroni!"

"I'm taking that DVD away from you," I laughed as I went to hang my dresses up on her bathroom door.

She jumped off the bed and started examining my garments. She picked up the black one and threw it on the bed right away, "Boring!"

"I thought you'd say that, but you did say bring a 'selection,'" I retorted.

She went right for the dress I knew she would – the one-shouldered deal. She took it off the door triumphantly and turned to me, "We have a winner! Now, what am I going to do with your hair?"

She spent the next hour wrapping my hair in curlers as I sat on her bed and watched TV – well, sort of watched, sort of glanced at only to have my head tugged in a different direction violently. Then we went downstairs to help Esme make the dinner while my curlers sat.

"Wow," Edward purred in my ear as I peeled potatoes at the sink, "Only you could make curlers look sexy."

I turned to him and smiled, "Only you would think I look sexy in these things."

He brushed his lips across mine before Alice came over to intercede. "Enough of that, we've got dinner to make! Edward, why don't you make yourself useful and get the cranberry sauce out?"

"OK," he sighed as he pulled himself away from me.

I made the mashed potatoes before Alice and I went back upstairs to finish getting ready. She unraveled the curlers and the waves fell down past my shoulders and I shook them out slightly as she instructed. She had already done my make up beforehand, but touched a few things up and put some shimmery powder on my cheeks, nose and hair.

Then, I slipped into the dress and pulled the silver heels on before heading back downstairs. It was about 2 when we finished the side dishes and started putting the rolls in the oven. Well, one of the ovens – the Cullen's have two, and one currently housed the turkey.

Edward sat on the couch with Carlisle and watched a football game, though Carlisle seemed preoccupied on his cell phone. I sat next to Edward and snuggled close to him.

"Aw, where did the curlers go?"

"I'll wear them some other time," I murmured in what I hoped was a seductive tone.

"Nice…although, you look absolutely stunning in that dress – I really love my sister sometimes."

I laughed as Carlisle hung up his phone and turned to me with a smile.

"Hello Bella, sorry I've been on my phone this whole time, but my coworker is hoping to get a transfer to a hospital in Portland, so I'm putting in a good word for him. How have you been?"

"I've been good, Dr. Cullen," I replied – I still wasn't comfortable enough with Edward's dad to be on a first name basis with him. "How have you been?"

"Wonderful," he began when his phone cut him off, "Oh, I have to take this."

He walked out of the room this time to take the call in his office – just in time, too, as Dad walked in with Billy and Jacob.

"Hello Charlie," Esme said as Dad walked through the foyer. "And Billy! Oh, I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?"

"I'm good," Billy replied awkwardly, "This is my son, Jacob."

I thought I heard Jacob mumble a greeting to her, but Esme had enough personality for the both of them.  
"Hello Jacob! How wonderful to meet you! You are in the same class as Bella and Edward, right?"

"Yeah," I heard Jacob say.

They all finally made their way into the living room and watched the game with Edward while I went into the kitchen to help get the food out on the table. We called all the boys in and they sat around the table with hungry looks on their faces. Edward sat next to me and we held hands quietly under the table while Jacob sat across from us and keep staring.

It made my heart sink to see his eyes narrow at Edward every time we looked at each other. Edward was right; he's not going to drop the thing he had for me.

Carlisle finally emerged from his office when most of us were almost done eating. He sat at the head of the table and silently took some turkey and mashed potatoes and began digging in. No one was talking – I glanced at Dad and motioned for him to say something.

"So, I hear Edward's getting a football scholarship to the University of British Columbia," Dad said.

"Yes, we're very proud of him," Esme said, smiling in our direction.

"Yes, he'll get an excellent education there," Carlisle said. "And Bella will, too."

I froze again. Dad's head popped up and he stared at Carlisle. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know? I though Bella was putting in an application to get an academic scholarship there."

Dad turned to me, "She hadn't mentioned that."

"I wasn't going to say anything," I whispered, "I didn't want to get anybodies hopes up in case I don't get it – especially not mine."

"You're going to get it, Bells," Alice said. "You have the best grades in our class; you're totally going to be valedictorian."

"Doesn't mean I'm a lock," I whispered again.

Dad was still quiet; Billy, Jacob and I stared at him until he decided to speak.

"I never thought you'd be the kind of girl who'd just follow some boy to college," he hissed. "I thought you'd follow your own path."

"You have a problem with my son?" Carlisle asked.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Dad replied.

**OK, that was a long one and I'm running out of steam – which will severely hinder my ability to write a good confrontation sequence. **

**So…to be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Where we left off:**

"_You have a problem with my son?" Carlisle asked._

"_The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Dad replied._

**BPOV**

My heart sank; I thought Dad had finally gotten over his mistrust of Edward – he's nothing like Carlisle.

Dad and Carlisle both stood up and turned towards each other. Dad's fists were clenched tight and I grabbed his right arm to keep him from doing anything he'd regret later.

He glanced down at me briefly and seemed to calm himself a bit. But he still glared at Carlisle in anger.

"What kind of man comes into another man's house and insults his family?" Carlisle spat.

"Sorry, Cullen, I guess I'll just never be as classy as you," Dad replied.

"Yeah, you never were one for tact or class," Carlisle said haughtily.

"Still got the girl though, didn't I?" Dad asked in a low voice.

"Dad," I hissed, "Not now!"

"Please, both of you just sit down," Esme begged from the other end of the table.

But they just stood there, neither wanting to be the one to give in first. I tugged on Dad's hand gently and he finally sighed and sat down. He turned to me and gave me a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Bells; you know I am proud of you, right? And I will be thrilled for you if you get that scholarship. I just wish you would have told me about it beforehand so I wouldn't have had this bombshell dropped on me."

"Sorry Dad," I said sheepishly.

"We'll talk about it later, OK?"

I nodded and resumed eating. Edward leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, which elicited an eye roll from Jacob. We finished dinner without any further incident, but I could still feel some tension in the air. There was no getting around the fact that Dad and Carlisle would never get along.

Dad, Billy, Jacob and Edward went back to watching football once everything was cleaned up, while Carlisle retreated to his office again. I took the pie out of the oven where it was staying warm and put it on the counter to cut and serve. I took a piece out for Dad and Edward.

"Thanks, kiddo," Dad said as I handed him the plate. "Grab yourself a piece and come join us."

I nodded and smiled at him as walked I back into the kitchen. I took my piece back into the living room in time for something very exciting to happen during the football game. Dad and Edward jumped up and cheered as I shook my head at them and sat down next to where Edward had been sitting.

He fell back down to the couch and threw his arm around me. I heard someone clear his throat from across the room.

"Bells, did you really make this pie from scratch?" Jake asked.

"Sure did," Dad said proudly, "It was her mom's recipe."

"It's delicious, Angel," Edward whispered in my ear.

I snuggled closer to him while we both ate our pieces. I held the last forkful of mine up to his mouth and he devoured it and grinned at me with his mouth full. I reached up to kiss him and tasted the cinnamon from the pie on his lips. I felt two pairs of eyes burning holes into the back of my head while I gazed in Edward's eyes.

**EPOV**

Leave it up to my dad to cause drama. He knew that Bella hadn't told her dad about going to Vancouver with me, and he was trying to get a rise out of him. My dad's the worst kind of competitive asshole – anytime someone gets something he doesn't have, he has to find some other way to get the upper hand.

I knew, after hearing Mom's conversation with Bella, that Dad was still raw about losing out on Bella's mom back in the day. And know he was going to lord over Charlie with my dating Bella – something Charlie's just finally getting used to.

It made my blood boil on multiple levels, not the least of which being how my mom must be feeling knowing her husband still harbors some feelings for Renee Swan in some way.

I was relieved when he crawled back into that hole of an office to get back on the phone for another eight hours. After dessert, Charlie, Billy and Jacob left while Bella stayed over a few more hours. We snuck up to my room and sat on my bed listening to music and talking.

"I'm sorry about what my dad said – I told him you hadn't told Charlie about Vancouver yet."

"It's OK," she replied. "It wasn't the best way to tell him, but at least now he knows. I think it's just my leaving that really has him upset, not the going with you part. He's been so lonely since mom died; I wish he could find someone else who makes him even half as happy as she did."

"Well, maybe you moving away will be just the incentive he needs to start dating again."

"Yeah, maybe," she said quietly.

I gently placed my hand under her chin and turned her face towards me for a kiss. We were lounging on my bed and the kiss began to turn more and more heated. I rolled over on top of her slowly and found my hands trailing down her body to find the hem of her dress. I felt her fingers weave all through my hair and hold my head in place as she nibbled and sucked at my lips.

I knew this make out session wasn't going to be enough for me; I wasn't going to be satisfied until I was inside of Bella again. But, I couldn't do it like this; not when my family could hear us. Then it hit me – the shower. My bathroom has a lock on the door, and surely no one would be able to hear us with the water running.

Not that I really cared if my parents knew I was having sex with my girlfriend – especially not my dad. Bella and I are both eighteen and are free to do as we please. But, for the sake of Mom's modesty, I scooped Bella up off of the bed and took her into my bathroom.

**BPOV**

Edward set me on the counter in his bathroom and turned the shower on. He returned to me and lifted me up a bit to get the dress up and over my hips. From there, he pulled the smooth, satin over my head and tossed it carelessly to the floor. His lips made contact with my neck before I had time to think.

I tilted my head to the side and allowed him to lick and suck gently at the sensitive flesh where my throat met my shoulder. I was really getting into this – I knew where we were headed the second he picked me up and carried me into the bathroom.

But, part of my subconscious wanted to make us stop since his parents were in the house. This didn't seem like the most inconspicuous way to be intimate.

"Wait," I said, "What about your parents? They're going to know what we're doing."

"I don't care."

"Edward, let's not push them."

"We're not," he said. "If they have a problem they can get over it – I want you so badly right now."

"I want you to, but it just feels weird."

He pulled my panties down my legs swiftly and knelt in front of me with a seductive grin. I felt his tongue flick over my clit and I leaned back reflexively. My arms reached out behind me with my palms placed on the mirror to support me as he continued to pleasure me with his wonderful mouth.

I was seconds away from cumming before he pulled away and smiled at me evilly.

"I think we should finish this in a more conducive environment," he said as he put his hands under my backside to lift me up.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and attacked his lips as he stepped into the shower and put us under the water. He backed me up against a wall and I reached down to take a hold of his erection. I moved my hand up and down his shaft slowly while his lips trailed to my neck again.

"Bella," he whispered as his lips found their way to my ear. "Put me in you, please."

I smiled as I turned to his ear, "Patience."

"No," he growled low in his throat, "I need you now."

He pried my hand away from his cock and plunged it into me. I gasped and dug my nails into his back – it hurt a little bit when he first filled me up to the hilt. It was too fast and too hard at first, but he softened his actions by taking his time after the initial thrust.

Our slick bodies rubbed against each other erotically as we sped up our pace and the loud, long moans began to escape my mouth.

"God, I love you so fucking much, Bella," Edward grunted low in my ear.

"I…I…Love you," I choked out as my orgasm shook me down to my soul.

"FUCK!" He grunted one last time as he spilled into me.

We stayed connected for a few more minutes before he finally pulled out and set me on my feet. I kept my arms around his neck and captured his lips again as the water began to turn cold. He shut the faucet off and stepped out, taking me with him. He set me on the bath mat and took a towel from under his sink and began to dry me off. He started from my feet and massaged the soft, thick cotton towel up my right leg and down the left.

Once we were both dry, we went back to his room and I threw on one of his t-shirts. I sat on his bed and towel-dried my hair when someone opened his door without knocking.

"Edward, honey, why are you taking a shower at 7 p.m.?" Esme walked in to find me sitting there and froze just inside the doorway.

Edward was sitting at his computer desk in his boxers and he hurried to get up and stand in front of his mother.

"Um, I just needed to relax after all the tension today," he said quickly.

Esme pushed Edward to the side and walked into the room. She looked at me inquisitively, "Did you take a shower too, Bella?"

"Um…yeah, I needed one too."

"She took one before I did, Mom," Edward lied.

Esme gave me a slight smile and sighed, she knew exactly what we were doing.

"Just…be careful you two," she said. "You are using protection, right?"

"I'm on the pill," I said quickly.

She nodded and turned to Edward with a wry smile, "You've always been a horrible liar, Edward. It just doesn't suit you."

With that, she walked out and closed the door behind her. Edward stood there staring at the door for a minute before turning back to me.

"Sorry about that."

"It's no big deal," I said as a smirk began to etch itself into my face. "So, what happened to the guy who didn't care what his parents thought about him having sex?"

"He proved himself to be a total Momma's Boy."

**EPOV**

Our first game is today, and I'm actually nervous about it, though I don't know why. It probably had something to do with the fact that Bella would be right there on the sideline watching me. I know that she watched me all through football season, but that was different – football is my sport. I'm good at basketball, but not as good as football and sometimes I get nervous. I'm just afraid, with Bella there, I'll be that much more nervous and do something stupid.

The team was sitting around the locker room before the start of the game, our coach pacing back and forth, pontificating about all the knowledge he bestowed upon us in practice. We all half-listened and nodded whenever he said something like, "Are you all ready for this? Are you ready to get pumped?"

Frankly, none of us cared much about his speeches – he's not exactly the world's greatest coach – we just wanted him to say his piece and shut the hell up.

Finally, we all gave one last cheer and headed out to the court. As we walked down the hallway, we each jumped to touch the Spartans sign that hung just before entering the gym – a little tradition before home games. We ran around the court and began warming up to some song James picked out by T.I.

Once we were all ready to go, the announcer called us all by name out to the middle of the court and we shook hands with the other team's coach. Then we got into our positions for the tip-off.

Jacob towered over their center, so there was no question which team would win the ball first. Jake knocked the ball in my direction and the rest of the team set up for our flex offense. I easily scored the first basket when Emmett set up a screen for me and a drove the ball up the lane.

In fact, we were up 50-22 by the end of the first half. I was so into the game, I wasn't even thinking about that lovely little brown-eyed cheerleader on the sidelines. Well, not thinking about as hard as I usually do. But, when we were about to head back into the locker room for halftime, I looked in her direction and noticed her jumping up and down. Everything seemed to go in slow motion then as I caught a glimpse of her breasts jiggling underneath her extremely tight top.

I was almost lost in thought when Emmett body checked me into a wall and brought me back to reality.

"Dude! Keep your focus; this is not the time to be dreaming of Bella."

"I'm cool, man," I countered as I followed him into the locker room.

We came back out after more of our coaches "coaching" during the half and as soon as I got back out onto the court, I locked eyes with my love again. She was standing along the baseline under our basket and when I looked her way, she waved a pompom at me and gave me that smile I knew was only meant for me.

James passed the ball to me and I dribbled it down the court and was met by the point guard from the other team. He was a few inches shorter than me with a close-cropped buzz cut. He gave me a sinister looking smile as I approached and looked for an open teammate.

"Who's that little hottie you were staring at?" The guard asked. "I'd like to give her a jump."

My head snapped back to him, "That's my girlfriend, asshole! You stay the hell away from her."

If it was possible, his smile got even more evil. "Now I really want to hit that."

My instincts kicked in at that point and I threw my shoulder into the guy and passed the ball to Jasper while I stood over the guy and stared down on him. I didn't even notice the ref standing next to me, signaling that I had just garnered a technical foul.

I was brought back to life by Emmett pulling me off the court and setting me down on the bench. My coach was in my face right away, "Cullen, what were you thinking? You're lucky I don't toss you off this team right now."

I rolled my eyes and sat there for the rest of the game. Mike Newton took over in point position and fumbled his way around the court comically. He missed every shot he took and constantly blew passes. All the while, my coach kept giving me the evil eye for being thrown out of the game – he knew I should have been in there instead of the uncoordinated Newton.

Because of Mike, we lost a lot of our lead and ended up barely winning, 68-67. Coach continued to berate me after the game was over until he was red in the face. I walked out to find Bella standing just outside the locker room door.

"Are you OK?" She asked as she ran over and threw her arms around me neck. "What happened?"

"It was nothing – stupid really," I replied. "That guy just said something that pissed me off."

"Clearly," she said, "What did he say?"

"Nothing important," I lied. "Come on, the team's going to go out for pizza."

I guided her to the parking lot and ran into the other team finally loading onto their bus. I tried to ignore them and walk past with Bella, but a voice I recognized stopped me.

"Hey baby, when you're done with the zero, why don't you get with the hero?"

I tightened my hold on Bella and turned slightly towards the asshole from the game. He was smirking and grabbing at his crouch suggestively.

"Come on, Edward, let's just go," Bella whispered. "He's not worth it."

"That's not true, I'll show what I'm worth, baby," he replied.

"That's it," I yelled as I turned around and lunged at him.

I wrestled him to the ground and started punching him as he lie on his back and tried to guard his face. His teammates came off the bus and tugged me off of him – Bella grabbed my arm and pulled me to the car. When I got in, I started the car and sped off towards the restaurant.

"Edward! Slow down!" Bella yelled.

I looked down to the speedometer and noticed that I was going 90 in a 35. I took it down to 40 and sighed heavily as I tried to calm myself down. I turned to see Bella giving me a worried look.

"I'm fine, really," I said quietly.

"What did that guy say to you out on the court?"

I sighed again, "It was something about you – and it wasn't exactly gentlemanly, OK?"

It was her turn to sigh, "You can't turn into some pseudo chivalrous idiot every time someone says something untoward about me."

"Really?" I countered, "And if Lauren comes up to you and tells you she'd like to give me a blow job, what will you do then?"

She was silent for a moment, "It…I wouldn't…it's not the same…"

"That's what I thought," I said as I smirked at her.

**Sorry this took so long to get to you, but I've been preoccupied. I'll have the next chapter of "While you're busy making other plans" up tomorrow night – I really want to work on the new chapter of that one.**

**Any suggestions for where this one should go?**


	12. Chapter 12

**(By the way, yes, I am infatuated with Mr. West!)**

**BPOV **

**Christmas**

We get about three weeks off from school for Christmas break, and I'm looking forward to getting to sleep in for once. Although, Alice is putting together a few impromptu practices over the break to keep us in shape. I wouldn't mind it so much if certain team members (i.e. Jessica and Lauren) hadn't gotten out of said practices by sailing off to some tropical vacation.

Must be nice to have money.

On the first Monday of break, I let Alice talk me into some shopping in Seattle—mostly because I haven't bought a gift for my dad yet. The only condition I made was that Edward had to drive us. Alice whined a great deal about that, but I told her I'd feel safer if he came along, and Dad probably would, too.

Then, Alice got the brilliant idea to invite Jasper, as well. So the four of us piled into Carlisle's borrowed Escalade and trekked out to Seattle for the day.

It was more fun than I though it was going to be. I sat next to Edward on the three hour drive out there and held his hand the entire time. Alice, being the backseat driver that she is, controlled all the music during the trip.

At least she's not into any emo crap, or anything. In fact, I was surprised when she pulled out Kanye West and popped it into the CD player.

"Wow, I've finally broken you down to the dark side, huh?" I asked.

"No," she replied quickly, "I just happen to like Kanye...doesn't mean I'm going to start listening to any of that other hip hop stuff."

"Sure," I countered sarcastically.

The soulful strains of "Good Mornin'" filled the car and I sat back and gazed at Edward. He smirked in my direction, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were in love with Mr. West."

"Nah," I said, "It's just a shameless flirtation—it'll never last."

"It's those sunglasses, isn't it? They just make him so irresistible."

"Yeah, that and he's a genius who's totally hot and has a ton of money."

"And I'm not?"

"Well...I wouldn't call you a genius...but you have every other qualification."

"Aw, thanks babe! That's so sweet," he laughed.

"You know I love you more than anyone in the world, you big dork!"

"And you know I love you the same," he said as he stopped at a traffic light.

He leaned over to kiss me and I caught Alice gazing at us wistfully out of the corner of my eye. She and Jasper are progressing as a couple, but they still haven't seemed to reach the kind of comfortable intimacy that Edward and I have attained.

She invited me over to her house the Sunday after she and Jasper had sex for the first time, and she said it was somewhat awkward.

"Neither of us knew what to do," she said. "So we just kind of took all of our clothes off and did it."

"That was it?" I asked incredulously. "Didn't you at least have some kink of foreplay? Some kissing, some holding, anything?"

"No...did Edward do that with you?"

I nodded, still in disbelief that Jasper would be so thoughtless. I imagined he would be this perfect, loving gentleman—like Edward.

"What did you and Edward do before hand?" She asked.

My face went red as I remembered the wonderful things Edward did to me that day. I told her about how we got hot and heavy on the couch all day, even before we met her and Jasper for dinner—that creeped her out a bit.

"So, don't get too down on sex just yet," I said. "It's actually really great."

"OK," Alice replied. "Enough sex talk from my brother's girlfriend."

We reached Seattle by 1 p.m., and decided to start our shopping adventure at Pacific Place. As soon as we entered, however, I was at a loss for what to look for. My dad's never easy to shop for, even though I know no matter what I get him, he'll like it. I just want to get him something really special this year.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Edward asked as I looked around.

"I don't even know where to begin," I said. "What are you getting for your dad?"

He snickered slightly, "A tie or something, like every year."

"My dad doesn't wear ties," I whined. "Do they have a sporting goods store here?"

"I don't think so," Edward replied. "Why don't you just get him a sweater or something—he wears those, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, I could do that," I sighed, "It just feels so impersonal."

Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me off towards the nearest department store. Suddenly, I stopped and looked into a window. There were engraved, silver picture frames with photos of smiling families. There was one of a dad with his daughter that reminded me of an old photo of me and my dad I had stashed somewhere.

"That's it!" I said. "I'll get a frame with our names engraved on it and put a picture in it."

"That's a great idea," Edward said as he pulled me close and kissed my right temple.

I walked into the store and found a frame to fit a four-by-six photo and walked up to the counter. I got the names Charlie and Bella engraved in the top, and father and daughter in the bottom.

The gift only set me back 50, so I decided to go ahead and see if there wasn't a sweater or something I could find that Dad might like. I had planned on spending about 100 on him today, anyway.

After we hit one more store, Alice demanded we find a place to eat. So we decided on burgers at Johnny Rockets. I got a chicken club sandwich and a strawberry milkshake. While we were waiting for out food, Alice announced she needed to use the restroom and dragged me off to find it.

She pulled me through the door as soon as we got there.

"What's your damage, Heather?" I said as I turned to face her.

"So, what have you got for Edward?"

"Oh," I said, suddenly at a loss for words. "N-nothing...actually. I forgot! I'm a horrible girlfriend!"

"No, that's great!" She said. "I haven't gotten anything for Jasper, either, so we can go to Victoria's Secret together."

"And how is that a present for our boyfriends?"

Alice shook her head and laughed, "Geez, and I thought I was naive."

We finished our lunches and went back out to do more shopping.

"We'll see you boys later," Alice said as she dragged me towards our destination. "Let's meet at the movie theaters in two hours."

I waved goodbye to Edward who was laughing as his sister pulled me away against my will.

**EPOV**

We met the girls at the theater and decided to see a showing of the new Jim Carrey movie. I sat with my arm around Bella the entire time, just wanting to get closer. She smelled heavenly and she rested her head on my shoulder—in that little crook where it fit so perfectly.

Once we got out of the movie, Jasper and I were beginning to feel hungry again.

"How can you possibly want to eat more?" Alice asked. "You guys are bottomless pits!"

"No," Jasper countered, "We're just growing boys."

"And besides," I said, "It's been almost five hours since we last ate...that's a long time in teenage boy world."

Bella chuckled and placed her hand in mine, "OK, where are we getting dinner?"

"Probably somewhere on the road, right?" Alice asked. "It's already past 6 o'clock, if we leave now, we can make it home before 10."

"Why don't we just stay overnight?" I suggested suddenly.

The thought just occurred to me on the spur of the moment—staying in a hotel room with Bella tonight sounded like the best idea ever. And I didn't feel like driving, anyway.

"Sounds good to me," Jasper said.

Alice and Bella both looked apprehensive.

"I don't know," Bella said quietly. "My dad might go ballistic."

"Yeah, and our dad might do the same, Edward," Alice added.

"Hey, it's better than us trying to drive at night and in a hurry," I said. "Don't worry, I'll talk to dad and Charlie and explain everything."

"Everything?" Bella asked.

"Well, I'll tell him that you're staying with Alice and I'm staying with Jasper," I said. "But other than that, I'll err on the side of full disclosure."

"Sounds like a plan," Jasper said. "Now, let's go eat!"

We decided on Italian this time around—Il Fornaio, where Alice could get her precious lobster ravioli.

After dinner, I drove us all to the Warwick Hotel downtown. I pulled up and a valet walked up to park the car for me. As soon as I stepped out and let the man drive off, I walked over to Bella who was standing on the curb giving me a reproachful look.

"Edward," she began, "Why didn't we just go to a Holiday Inn or something? This place has to cost a fortune just for one night."

"I'm not letting my girlfriend stay in some fleabag hotel," I countered. "I'm giving you the very best that Seattle has to offer, just go with it."

"Yeah, don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Bells," Jasper said. "Besides, I hear this place is nice, and the suites have those cool whirlpool tubs."

"Wait, we're just getting a regular room though, right?" Bella asked. "We don't need to get a suite."

"Bella – gift horse, remember?" Jasper said as he turned to walk into the hotel.

By some miracle, we managed to get two of the hotel's suites for the night. I led Bella up to our suite as soon as I got the card key from the desk clerk. I pulled Bella out of the elevator on our floor and to our door. I opened the door and scooped her up into my arms to carry her across the threshold.

"That was very chivalrous," she giggled as I set her down just outside the bedroom.

"I know, but, to be honest, I'm not really feeling like being a gentleman tonight," I said, taking her face in my hands. "I feel like doing things to you that neither one of us have experienced before."

"What did you have in mind?" She asked as her cheeks turned bright pink.

I grinned down at her before walking her backwards into the bedroom. I was about to lay her down on the bed when she jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around me. Her lips captured mine as we both fell towards the bed.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" I asked.

"You said you don't feel like being a gentleman," she replied between kisses. "And, I think you should go with that feeling."

"As you wish," I said.

I pulled away from her and tugged her sweater over her head roughly. When I returned to unhook her bra, I placed love bites all over her chest. I practically tore her bra off and my attention turned to those nice, luscious breasts. I bit her right nipple briskly, and she let out a high pitched squeal.

I chuckled as I moved to rid her of the rest of her clothing. She writhed under my touch as I massaged her thighs, moving up towards the very center of her. I didn't play coy like I normally did, I lapped and sucked hungrily at her core as she bucked her hips and moaned my name from those sweet lips.

"Edward, that feels so good!!"

I sucked at her clit while I plunged two fingers into her and enjoyed the increase in wonderful moans and whimpers that came from her. I added a third finger and increased the speed of my thrusting. In just a few moments, Bella's orgasm made her spasm and convulse wildly.

While she recouped on the bed, her dark hair tousled in her face and her breasts heaving with every ragged breath, I tore my own clothing off and returned to move her so she was at the center of the bed. I went to settle myself in between her legs, but she rolled onto her belly and raised herself up on her knees.

She turned her head to look over her shoulder at me with dark, hooded eyes. I moved to position myself behind her – I nudged her legs apart with my knees before running the tip of my cock up and down her entrance.

"Please Edward, do it now!"

I plunged into her and grabbed her hips firmly so I could start pounding into her roughly. I had already become painfully hard from watching my lover writhe and moan at my very touch, so it didn't take me long to find my release. I spilled into her and collapsed on top of her.

"Mmmm," I moaned as I rolled over to my side and pulled Bella with me. "So, did you like non-chivalrous Edward?"

"He was OK," she mused. "But, sweet, loving Edward is the one I love the best."

"And he loves you too, Angel – more than anything in the world."

**BPOV**

We got home a little after noon the next day. I was still somewhat nervous about talking to Dad after staying at the hotel last night. He seemed cool with the situation, but there was something in his voice that said he didn't believe I was staying in a room with Alice.

Edward dropped Alice and Jasper off at the Cullen's house before taking me home. He wanted to be with me in case Dad really was more upset than he let on.

We walked into the house with the bags of stuff I bought for Christmas and I announced us, "Dad! We're back!"

"Hey kiddo! How was Seattle?"

"It was good," I said, still cautious. "Did you miss me?"

"Nah, it was nice without you around for a while."

"Thanks," I laughed, happy he was still cool with everything.

"So, guess what came for you?"

"What?"

He held up a thick envelope and handed it to me. On closer inspection, I saw it had a University of British Columbia emblem on the front.

"Oh my god!" I squealed. "They said this probably wouldn't come until next year some time."

"Well, I guess they couldn't wait to tell you," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," I said. "We don't know if it's what we hope it is."

"Bells, they don't give the big envelopes to the people they're rejecting," Edward replied as he kissed the side of my neck gently.

"Well, enough suspense, kid, let's see what they said," Dad said anxiously.

I slid my finger under the seal in the back and ripped the envelop open. I held my breath as I pulled the papers out and my eyes fell on the letter on top. My eyes opened wider as they read the words, "Miss Swan, we are happy to inform you that you have been awarded a full academic scholarship…"

I dropped everything and started hyperventilating.

"Bells! What did it say?" Dad asked as he retrieved the papers.

"I got it," I said in a hoarse voice, "I got the scholarship."

I felt myself being lifted into the air as Edward whirled me around and around.

"That's incredible!" He cried as he turned me to face him. "I knew you were going to get it."

I finally found my voice, "Now we get to stay together."

He brought me close so he could whisper in my ear, "Forever."


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV **

**Christmas morning**

Since I had already dragged Dad to that oh so pleasant Thanksgiving dinner with the Cullens, I decided it would be best to stay home today and really make the holiday all about him. I woke up extra early to make him biscuits and gravy with some sausage.  
I was adding the flour and milk to the bits of left over sausage I had frying in the pan for the gravy when Dad walked in.

"Mmmm, hey kiddo, is that gravy I smell?"

"Um-hum," I chuckled as I whisked the mixture around in the cast iron skillet. "Biscuits are in the oven."

"What did I do to deserve such a thoughtful daughter?" He asked as he walked behind me and kissed me on the top of my head.

He grabbed a mug out of the cabinet and went to get himself a cup of coffee before sitting at the kitchen table.

"So, when are you running off to see Mr. Wonderful?" He asked with a smirk as he picked up the newspaper.

"Not today, Daddy dearest, I'm spending the whole day with you," I said as I poured the gravy into a bowl. "I'm not meeting with Edward until tomorrow."

"Well, we won't be alone all day," Dad corrected. "I invited Billy and Jacob to come over later for dinner."

"Oh," I said, not able to hide the disappointment in my voice, "I thought we could just spend all day alone watching movies and stuff – you know, like we used to do."

"I know, but Billy and Jacob are in the same boat we are, you know? They are all alone on Christmas so I thought they could use some company."

I nodded before turning to shut off the timer on the oven. I pulled the sheet of biscuits out and placed them on the counter. The marvelous scent of warm, delicious biscuits filled the air and it brought the smile back to my face.

After Dad and I ate breakfast, we sat in front of our tiny, plastic tree and exchanged gifts. I tore the wrapping off my first present to reveal a box containing an iPod Touch. I was at a loss for words.

"Dad…" I finally choked out, "This must have cost you almost, like, three-hundred dollars!!"

"Something like that," he replied with a smile. "My daughter is more than worth it, though."

He pulled the wrapping paper from one of my gifts and opened the box to reveal the picture frame. I found a photo from the day I was born and put it in the frame – it showed Dad holding me, wrapped in the pink hospital blanket. He held it in his lap and stared at it as tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"This is incredible, Bells," he said quietly. "Thank you."

"I love you, Dad," I replied as I leaned forward and hugged him.

After a quiet moment of father-daughter bonding, I reached for another present from Dad and found a large, sweater-sized gift box. I pulled the top off and tore the tissue paper away to reveal a sweatshirt for the University of British Columbia.

"Thanks Dad," I chuckled as I hugged him again.

"Don't mention it, kid," he responded, "Got one for me, too. You know, since I'm now the proud parent of a UBC student."

I smiled and put the sweatshirt on over my pajama top. I smoothed it out and looked down at the logo across the chest.

"You know I'm so proud of you, right?" He asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "You are going to do something so amazing with your life, and it's going to start right here," he gestured to the front of my hoodie, "You're going to do everything your mother hoped you would."

I nodded and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. One slipped past and found its way down my cheek – Dad reached up and wiped it away before it got down to my chin.

Once we had cleaned up all the wrapping paper and boxes, I went to take a shower while Dad sat on the couch to watch TV. When I was all clean and had dried my hair sufficiently, I walked back into the living room to find Jacob and Billy sitting on the couch with Dad already.

"Hey, look who's here?" Dad said.

"Hey Billy, hey Jake," I said as I flopped down into an overstuffed chair next to the couch.

"Hey Bells," Jake said as he stood up and pulled something out of a bag next to his feet. "I got you a present."

"Oh…Jake, you didn't have to do that," I replied awkwardly.

"I know, but I wanted to," he said as he put a package down on my lap.

It looked too big to be any sort of jewelry, which I was very thankful for, but it made me uncomfortable to think he was still trying to win me over. I opened the box and found it to be empty, save for a letter at the bottom. I pulled the letter out and read it before quickly jumping to my feet.

"What??"

"Yup, I sent in some of my game footage to the athletic department in Vancouver, and I guess they were really impressed."

The letter was from UBC and stated that they were sending out an official scout to watch Jacob in action during a game in the beginning of February.

"If I play my cards right," Jake continued, "I could be joining you and good ol' Eddie at UBC next year."

"But…b-but…" I stuttered. "Why?"

"What do you mean?" He asked. "It's a chance to play ball in college and get a free education."

"Yeah, but why did you choose UBC?" I asked. "Out of every school you could have sent footage to – why the same school I'm going to?"

"Bella," Billy began, "You make it sound like you don't want to go to school with Jacob."

"I would love to go to the same college as Jacob," I countered, "As long as he can remember that he and I are just friends."

"Hey, hey, hey," Dad said, trying to diffuse the situation. "Why don't we all just calm down and put on a movie, huh?"

Dad went to the movie cabinet and pulled out our Christmas tradition – a collection of Dr. Seuss movies, starting with "How the Grinch stole Christmas."

I made some popcorn and grabbed sodas for everyone to calm myself down. I couldn't believe Jacob! It wasn't as if UBC is known for its excellent basketball team! He was just trying to find a way to stay close to me. I made a decision as I pulled the popcorn bag out of the microwave and poured it into a big bowl – I was going to find a girl for Jacob before graduation if it's the last thing I do.

**EPOV**

Bella and I had made plans to spend the day after Christmas together, and I somehow managed to get my family out of the house for most of the day. Mom and Alice both had gifts to exchange, which meant taking a drive into Seattle, and my wonderful mother had nagged my dad into joining them.

My love would be joining me around 11 a.m., so I made sure the house was clean and I set up everything I wanted for the day. First, I was going to give her the present I bought her, so I put it in the kitchen where I was making lunch for both of us.

Then I straightened up my room so we could have a few romantic hours together after lunch.

I put on a nice shirt and my good jeans before Bella got to the house. She rang the doorbell a little after 11, and my jaw dropped at the very sight of her. My Bella is always beautiful, but today she went through the trouble of curling her hair and wearing a very nice, very short dress. To top it off, she was wearing sky-high heels that made her beautiful, shapely legs look beyond amazing.

"Hi," she said shyly as I pulled her in for a kiss.

I took her hand and led her into the kitchen where I already had the pasta and garlic bread out on the table and candles lit to set the mood. She looked very impressed with the meal I had set up for us. I pulled out a chair for her and pushed it gently up to the table.

While she started scooping some of the pasta onto her plate, I went into the pantry and grabbed the bottle of wine I had convinced my mom to buy for us. I uncorked it and brought it back to the table – I poured some into Bella's glass and her hand stopped in mid-air as she reached for some bread.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

"My mom got it for us," I said. "I just thought a glass could be nice with lunch."

She smirked at me and narrowed her eyes, "Trying to get me drunk, Mr. Cullen?"

"No," I replied, taking a sip of my own glass, "Maybe just working up some courage."

"For what?" She replied as she nibbled on some bread.

I pulled my napkin off of the jewelry box hidden just under it and held it up to her. I opened the lid and showed her the sapphire ring nestled into the sating lining. She gasped and dropped her fork, sending the pasta resting on the utensil falling to the ground.

"Edward," she whispered as her shaky hand reached for the box, "It's beautiful."

"I wanted to get you something almost as beautiful as you are," I said, my voice as shaky as her hand, "Because, I want to ask you something very important."

If it was possible, her eyes got even wider than they had been when she first saw the ring. I could tell she was holding her breath as I tried to calm myself down enough to find my voice again.

"Isabella Swan," I began, "Will you marry me?"

Her hands started shaking so badly that she dropped the box and the ring fell out and rolled across the kitchen floor. She slid down towards the floor herself as sobs escaped her throat.

I wasn't sure what reaction to expect from her, but this certainly wasn't it.

"Bella? Angel, please say something," I begged as I joined her on the floor and pulled her into my lap.

"We…we're too young," she sobbed.

"We're both adults, Bella," I replied. "I'm ready for this if you are. I really like the idea of us going off to college together as a married couple; I know I'm meant to be married to you, why wait any longer?"

She began to calm down and wiped her eyes before gazing up at me.

"I know we're meant to be together forever, too," she said with a sniffle. "I guess I thought we'd wait until we were a little older to get married."

"Just think of it, you and I could have a big wedding after graduation with all of our friends and family, and then we could spend all summer on a nice, long honeymoon before we start college."

She closed her eyes as she thought of what I had described. She sighed before she opened her eyes and looked at me with a pleading expression.

"Just…give me some time to think about it, OK?"

I nodded, "Take all the time you need."

She got up off the floor and sat back in her chair while I retrieved the ring and put it back in the box. We finished our lunch in silence as we both thought about what had just happened.

She didn't say no, and that's all I could ask for right now.

**BPOV**

Edward led me up to his room after lunch. I was still a bit shaken from his proposal; I didn't want to hurt him, but I had to be sure I was ready to get married so soon. I wanted to talk to someone about this and I wasn't sure who I could turn to. I haven't missed my mom so much in a while – that was part of the reason I reacted so emotionally. I just thought of how much I wished she could be at my wedding.

He sat us both down on his bed as he leaned in and gently captured my lips in a sweet kiss. I really do love him more than anything in the world – besides my dad. I can't imagine my life without him.

We both started to migrate slowly towards the middle of his bed when I remembered my present for him.

"Hang on," I said as I jumped up and rushed into the bathroom.

I took off the dress to reveal a pink, backless nighty underneath. It was similar to that nightgown of mine he liked so much, but even more sexy. I decided to keep the heels on, and strutted back into the room to find him lying across his bed in his boxers. I backed up to the door jam and slid down in seductively, like it was a stripper pole.

I could have sworn the tent already pitched in the front of his boxers got a little taller as I continued to sway around his room and gave him a little bit of a show.

I finally knelt on the end of his bed and slowly crawled towards him. He tried to reach for me as I stretched myself over his body, but I slapped his hands away. I straddled his hips and rolled my hips just over his erection as I peeled the top of the nighty down to let my breasts sway just above his head.

I rested each hand on either side of his head and teased him with the sight of my cleavage hanging just out of reach. He strained his neck and tried to capture a nipple in his mouth, but I moved back just before he made contact.

"Bella," he groaned. "Don't tease me! I need you."

I leaned forward and kissed him passionately as his hands finally made contact with my breasts. After he had his fill with my bosoms, his hands trailed down my body and pulled the nighty down even further. When the fabric stopped at my knees, Edward rolled us over so he could finish undressing me. Once he removed the satin nightgown, he slowly pulled the matching panties down my legs and threw them to the side.

He was about to unbuckle the heels when his hands stopped at my ankle, he looked back up at me with a sly smiled.

"I think you should keep these on, actually. I like them."

I leaned forward and reached for his boxers. He stood still as I pushed them down to his feet so he could kick them off. I settled back against his pillows as he positioned himself between my legs.

He lifted my right leg up so he could kiss my inner thigh from my knee up to my hip. I wound my hand into the hair at the back of his head to keep his lips firmly placed against the tender skin found at the apex of my legs. He looked up at me as he placed two fingers into his mouth to wet them; he then slid them into my core, only to find that it was already dripping wet with anticipation.

"That's my girl – ready for me as always."

"Edward," I sighed as I rolled my head back against the pillows. "Make love to me."

"In due time, my love."

He took his time bringing me to my first climax, lapping hungrily at my center as I convulsed with the overwhelming pleasure. As much as I loved the way he would pleasure me orally, I just wanted him to be inside of me.

I reached for his cock and wrapped my hand around him. The feeling of my skin making contact with his hot, pulsing erection made him visibly shudder in ecstasy. He was putty in my hands at this point – he crawled closer to me and positioned himself between my legs. He entered me and pushed forward until our hips met and stayed there for a few moments.

I love it when we do that – just enjoying the feeling of being as close to each other as we can possibly be. It made the part where we moved together in rhythm with each other that much better.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as I felt my next orgasm building up.

"Edward! I'm cumming!" I cried.

"So am I, Angel," he grunted as his hips quickened.

We both cried out at the same time as I dug my nails into his shoulders and rode out the sweet climax. He rolled us onto our sides and held me close to him as he tried to calm his erratic breathing.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you more," I said as tears filled my eyes. "And I will marry you."

He pulled me back and looked at me seriously.

"Do you mean it? You'll marry me after graduation?"

I nodded.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you've made me the happiest man in the world," he said as we both began to cry.

We held each other close and continued to caress each other gently. I had never been happier until a thought hit me – I would have to tell Dad about this. And I really didn't know how he would take it.

He seemed to genuinely like Edward now…well, at least he didn't hate Edward…and I didn't want Dad to lose that feeling so soon. And I knew if Carlisle was aware of the wedding before him, Dad would be very, very upset.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Bella," he replied, pulling back slightly so we could be face to face.

"Could we just tell your mother for the time being? I think it would be a good practice for when I have to tell my dad."

"Why can't we tell my dad?" He asked.

"I think if your dad knew first, my dad wouldn't take it very well," I replied.

"That's true," he said. "But, the same can be said for my dad if he knew that we told Charlie before him."

"You're right," I sighed. "So, I guess we sit everyone down and tell them at once then."

"Well, we can tell Mom first," he said. "And just tell her the situation with our dad's – she'll understand."

"OK," I smiled as I leaned in to kiss him gently.

"And you know Alice will be butt-hurt if we don't tell her along with Mom," he added.

"Oh, I know," I replied. "She'll want to help me decide on colors and dress styles from the word go, I'm sure."

Edward's family came home a few hours later, and I kept the ring in my pocket until I knew Carlisle was out of sight. He, predictably, rushed to his office as soon as he walked through the door, giving me and Edward a passing "hey kids," as he went.

Edward and I took Alice and Esme to the basement where we knew Carlisle couldn't hear us and sat them down on the couch. We stood before them to spill the secret, but before we got the words out, Alice jumped up squealing.

"OH MY GOD!! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?"

She threw her arms around both of us and jumped up and down excitedly. Esme stood and put her hands on Alice's shoulders, "Calm down dear, let mother in for a hug."

Alice calmed herself and backed away so Esme could hug me and Edward tightly.

"I'm so happy for both of you," she said.

"Really?" I asked. "You don't think we're too young?"

"You're young, but you love each other so much – I can see that. You'll make it work, and I'll be here whenever you need me."

"What about Dad?" Edward asked.

"You let me handle your father," she replied.

"Oh Bella!!" Alice cried. "Come on, let's get on my computer and make some appointments at bridal shops."

I knew any argument would be futile at this point, so I allowed Alice to drag me up the stairs and up to her bedroom.

**EPOV**

"Mom, honestly, how do you think Dad is going to react?"

"He's going to be stubborn," she replied. "He's going to tell you you're too young and that you're on your own with this. But he is your father and he loves you, so after the initial shock wears off, I think he's going to drop the whole stubborn bit and support you."

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"It may take longer than we would like, but I think deep down he knows this is where your relationship with Bella was headed – we all knew."

"If you say so," I said as I went to save Bella from the shopping torrent that is my sister.

"And Edward?" Mom called as I reached the door to the basement. "If he won't stop acting like a jackass, I'll just remind him how old I was when we got married."

I smiled down at her before exiting the basement.


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV **

We decided to set the date for the wedding on June 20 – even though I didn't think we should have it on Edward and Alice's birthday. But both were adamant that we get married on that date, so that it made the day that much more special.

In fact, Alice had gotten me so caught up in wedding plans, that Edward and I hadn't taken the time to tell our fathers about the engagement. When we finally sat down and talked about, we decided it would be best to save the news until after New Years.

Alice and Rosalie had planned an enormous party to ring in 2009. It will be held in the Cullens' basement with a handful of friends from school. I tried to help them as much as I can, but my skills for party planning are limited – I at least managed to make the guest list and help decided what food to serve.

Esme and I went to the store together around 4 p.m., New Year's Eve while Alice and Rose decorated. It was strangely comforting to know that in just a few months, this wonderful woman would be my mother-in-law – in fact, I felt as if she was already.

We were wandering down the frozen foods section when she turned to me, "So, how are you and Edward planning to break the news of your engagement to Charlie and Carlisle?"

I put a bag of pizza rolls in the cart, "We were hoping we could all have lunch together on the third. If we set them down together, that could make it easier, right?"

"I think so," she said. "Killing two birds with one stone should at least make you and Edward be more at ease. Plus, Alice and I will be there – we won't let either father get too uppity."

I laughed and grabbed for a box of mini quiches, "Thanks Esme."

We picked up chips, drinks and a few trays of veggies and fruit before heading back to the house to see what progress Alice and Rosalie had made. I walked downstairs and gasped at the sight before me – every wall was covered in silver paper with silver satin sheets thrown over every table, chair and couch.

Esme followed me downstairs and noticed the sparkly, rainbow colored confetti on the floor.

"You do realize you're vacuuming all of this up in the morning, Mary Alice Cullen?" Esme asked with a laugh.

"I know Mom, geez," Alice replied as she tied different colored sashes around each of the table chairs.

Everything looked so amazing. I ran my hand over the smooth, satin sheets and smiled at Alice and Rose.

"This is going to be awesome!" I said as I hugged both of them.

"Damn straight!" Alice replied. "Now, let's go up and get some of that food ready!"

We prepared some of the appetizers for the guests who showed up early before Alice and Rosalie took me upstairs to get ready. This is a process I've become very accustomed to – letting my two best friends do my hair and make up and letting them dress me up. I had to admit, it made my everyday routine in the bathroom a lot easier in the morning after their advice.

They gave my hair a bit of a curl and put some very natural makeup on me before I slipped on a simple, purple dress and headed downstairs where Edward was sitting on the couch with Emmett and Jasper. I sat on the armrest next to my fiancé and he smiled up at me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"How is it possible for you to look more and more beautiful every day?" He asked quietly.

I smiled from ear to ear before leaning down to kiss him. Suddenly, there was a gagging noise coming from the other end of the couch. Emmett was pretending to be sick as we kissed – he is such an ass sometimes!

I pulled back and glared at him, "Grow up!"

"Please!" Edward added.

He scooted over so I could slide down next to him as Rose and Alice came downstairs. Alice plopped into Jasper's lap and kissed him on the cheek playfully. I gave Emmett a warning glare against any further gagging noises and he glared right back at me. Well, I couldn't tell if it was directed at me, or at someone standing behind me.

I turned to see Rosalie glaring back at him and realized all was not well in their relationship. Come to think of it, she hadn't mentioned him much when Alice and I have our little girl talks with her. Perhaps she was having second thoughts about letting him back into her life.

She looked down at me with a weak smile, "Come on, Bells, let's go check on the food."

I gave Edward a confused look before standing up to follow her. He shrugged back at me before turning to Emmett, who was sulking like a four-year-old in the corner. Rose turned to me as the door swung closed behind us.

"He is such an asshole! I can't believe him sometimes!!" She cried as she hugged me close.

"What did he do this time?" I sighed.

"I told him about Edward proposing to you, and he got all weird, right?" I nodded for her to continue. "Then, when I asked him what was wrong, he told me to stop smothering him and that he's not ready to get married! I hadn't even brought it up, he just went ballistic."

"Oh, Rose, I'm sorry!" I said, stroking her hair gently. "Look, I'm sure he's just being stubborn, old Emmett. Give him time, and he'll realize he was being unreasonable!"

"No, it's more than that!" She said. "Why was he so against even the idea of us getting married? He won't even refer to me as his girlfriend; he just says we're 'dating.'"

I sighed again, "So, did you two break up?"

She nodded as she wiped her eyes.

"Is that what you want?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Then work it out," I said simply. "If you want to be in a relationship with him, tell him straight up that that's what you want. And, if he still refuses to accept what you're feeling, then maybe it's not meant to be."

She nodded and laughed slightly, "Thanks Bells, I needed that."

Alice burst through the door, "I sense dish going on in here that I'm not in on, and that's totally unacceptable!"

"It's nothing," Rosalie replied. "Emmett and I have just hit a rough patch."

"What kind of rough patch?" Alice asked, dragging me and Rose to the table. "Is he being a dickhead again?"

"Yes," Rose admitted. "I told him about Edward and Bella's engagement and he got all panicky, like I was pressuring him to propose to me."

"God! I hate boys!" Alice yelled, rather loudly.

"Hey!" All three boys responded from the living room.

"Well, it's true – you all suck!" Alice yelled again.

"Thanks, sweetness," Jasper said.

Alice cackled evilly and stood back up, heading to the fridge. She pulled out the trays of fruit and veggies that Esme and I got, handing one to me as we walked to the basement with Rose just behind us. We opened the tops and set up more of the food. Alice perked up suddenly and smiled mischievously at Rosalie.

"You know…there are going to be a ton of available guys at the party tonight," she said slyly. "If you really want Emmett to make a definitive decision about commitment, you could flirt with a couple of them and let him know what he's missing out on."

"Alice," I hissed, "That's totally immature."

"And totally brilliant," Rose said. "I'm doing it! I'm going to make Emmett so jealous steam will come out his ears."

I sighed in exasperation, "Something tells me this will not end well."

**EPOV**

Ever since Bella agreed to marry me, I've felt like I've been walking on air – completely untouchable. Even Dad's nagging about declaring myself as a pre-med at UBC couldn't bring me down from this high.

As Emmett sat there pouting on the couch and Jasper lost himself watching whatever Civil War era movie he turned it to, I walked down to help the girls finish setting things up. It was a little after 8 p.m., and we expected guests to start arriving soon, so Bella was setting out buckets of ice and cups for drinks. I snuck up on her and covered her eyes.

"Hello, my sexy bride-to-be," I whispered as I kissed her earlobe gently. "Do you ladies need any help?"

"Yes," Alice replied as she came up beside us, handing me a plate and a box of éclairs. "Set these out on the plate so that by the time we're ready for dessert, they've defrosted."

"Yes Ma'am," I said with a salute.

Once Bella finished setting the cups out, she wrapped her arms around my waist and watched me work. I felt her lips press against the side of my neck and it sent tingles down my entire body.

"You're distracting me," I said.

"Oh, kind of like how you were distracting me?" She said.

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks as Bella laughed and kissed my neck again.

"I'm your fiancée, your whole world," she said. "I'm allowed to distract you – whenever I want."

"Touché," I replied as I placed the last éclair on the plate.

I tossed the box in the trash can and turned to sweep Bella up in my arms. She squealed as I twirled around with her, only stopping to plant a long, slow kiss on her lips.

"Let's just skip this party," I suggested, setting her down. "I'd rather just spend New Year's Eve with you."

"Oh come on," she whined. "Once we're in Vancouver, we won't have as much time to spend with our friends. Please, for me?"

She pouted and I caved quickly, "Fine, but as soon as we say 'Happy New Year,' we can escape to my room – deal?"

"Deal."

The doorbell rang a few minutes later, as the guests began arriving. First was the typical school acquaintances Alice and Rosalie, for some reason, feel obliged to invite to parties. Jessica, Lauren, Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley walked in, and I looked back to Bella, "Are you sure you want to stick this out?"

She smacked my arm playfully, "Be nice."

"I thought tweedledum and tweedledummer were in the Caribbean or something," I whispered in Bella's ear as Lauren and Jessica appraised the surroundings with disdain.

Bella shrugged, "Guess they got back early."

"I heard they maxed out their credit cards and their parents brought them back," Rosalie said as she passed us, acting very nonchalant but clearly enjoying the news.

More people started to show up as Bella and I settled on one of the couches and talked softly, oblivious to most of the other people. Jessica and Lauren sat in a couple of chairs across from us with their drinks. When Bella ran her hand over my shoulder, the light hit her ring and caught the two girls' attention.

"Bella, that's some ring," Jessica said as she walked over and took hold of Bella's left hand. "Is that a real sapphire?"

"Yeah," Bella said quietly.

"Was it a Christmas present?" Lauren asked condescendingly.

"Sort of," I replied.

"It doesn't happen to symbolize anything, does it?" Jessica asked. "Like, maybe an engagement?"

Jessica actually sounded genuinely excited for us, it was so out of character for her.

"Well, yeah," Bella said as she smiled at me, "We're getting married after graduation."

"Congratulations!" Jessica said. "You two are so great together!"

Lauren, on the other hand, didn't seem as excited. She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her soda.

"Aren't engagement rings supposed to be diamond?" Lauren asked, as she flipped some of her blond hair over her shoulder.

"I guess, if you want to be boring and traditional about things," Bella replied as she snuggled closer to me. "But, sapphire is my birthstone, so I think this ring is a little more special than your average engagement ring."

Lauren rolled her eyes again and walked away. Jessica looked at us with an apologetic expression.

"So, have you two set a date?" She asked.

"June 20th," Bella replied.

"That's a good time; a spring wedding will be pretty."

More guests filed down the stairs and Jessica looked up expectantly.

"Are you looking for someone?" I asked.

"No…well, maybe," she said shyly. "Um…I don't suppose Jacob Black is invited to this party?"

"I invited him," Bella said, much to my surprise. "I think he said he'd stop by later."

"Cool," Jessica said as she walked to rejoin Lauren.

I looked at Bella, waiting for an explanation. She turned and smiled at me.

"I invited him so he can socialize with other girls," she said. "I want him to find a girlfriend before the school year is over."

I nodded and returned her smile, "I'm liking this plan. So, are we thinking of making Jessica the victim?"

Bella nudged my shoulder and shook her head, "We're simply going to let them get to know one another."

I laughed, "You've met Jessica and Jacob, right? Do you really think they'll be interested in one another if they have to deal with each other's personalities?"

"I think they both put up a good front," she said. "But, deep down they're both good people. I think they'll be happy together."

I shrugged, "It's worth a shot."

**BPOV**

Edward got up to use the bathroom at around 11:30 p.m., while I sat and chatted with Alice on the couch. When Rosalie called Alice to help her with something, I was left all alone – or so I thought.

A few seconds after Alice vacated her seat, someone plopped himself down next to me – James.

"Hello there, gorgeous," he whispered. "All alone on New Year's Eve, I see. Well, I'll give you a kiss at midnight."

"You've already kissed me one time too many," I spat as I started to stand up.

He grabbed my arm, keeping me back on the couch with him, "Oh come on, baby, don't be that way."

"Never call me 'baby' ever again," I replied as I shrugged out of his grasp. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to help Alice and Rosalie upstairs."

I walked away before he got another word in and ran up the stairs to find Alice and Rose chatting in the kitchen. They both seemed very pleased with themselves.

"So, I take it 'operation: make Emmett jealous' is going over gangbusters," I said as I leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"You have no idea," Rose replied. "All I had to do was spend five minutes talking to Tyler Crowley – about basketball of all things – and Emmett broke up our conversation like we were trading nuclear secrets or something."

"And?" I asked, "Did this make Emmett say he wanted you to be his girlfriend – officially?"

"Well…no," Rosalie replied.

"But," Alice interjected, "It does lay the groundwork for the commitment discussion. Now if Emmett says he doesn't want to commit, Rose can just remind him what an ass he was when she had a simple conversation with another guy."

"Yeah," Rosalie said. "He can't tell me he doesn't want to be exclusive, and then act all possessive. That's messed up!"

"OK," I sighed, "Just, be mature about this…please?"

"I will, don't worry Bells!" Rose replied as she walked back down to the party.

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked as she pulled another box of bagel pizzas out of the freezer. "You two have been practically glued at the hip all night. No, I take that back, you two have been glued at the hip since your first figured out you liked each other."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Still downstairs; when you got up, James sat down next to me. So, I decided to relocate."

"I don't think it worked," Alice whispered as she glanced over my shoulder.

I turned to see James leaning against the frame of the basement door, giving me a sly smirk.

"So, you weren't really coming up here to help," he quipped. "You're just trying to avoid me."

"Gee, you caught me," I shot back as I helped Alice arrange the bagels on a baking sheet. "You really are a perceptive guy."

"I think I'm more perceptive than I'm giving credit for, yes," he continued with a chuckle. "For example, I happen to have a few friends in the counseling office at school that let me take a look at where many of our classmates are going to college. It seems a Miss Bella Swan will be attending the University of British Columbia on an academic scholarship. Congratulations."

I kept my face down to hide my reaction, but Alice looked up sharply and put one hand on her hip – standard Alice tongue-lashing position.

"Look, asshole, you better not think you can keep messing with Edward and Bella once we've graduated by getting into the same college as them," she said with disdain.

"Oh really?" He smirked. "We'll see about that."

"What are you even doing here?" Alice asked. "I don't remember inviting you."

"Well, you invited every other member of the basketball team, so I thought I'd just come too. I mean isn't it a bit rude to invite everybody else but me?"

"We like everybody else," Alice replied.

"Wow," James said with a slight whistle, "Not very hospitable, Miss Cullen. What would the good doctor think?"

"Shut up about my family and get the hell out of my house!" Alice yelled as she grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the door.

He must have been surprised by her strength, because he stumbled on his way down the hall. But he still laughed as Alice pushed him through the front door and slammed it in his face. Edward had come upstairs in the midst of the confrontation and was at Alice's side once she had slammed the door behind her.

"What's up, Al? Who was that?" He asked.

"James," she replied. "He showed up uninvited and he was bothering Bella."

Edward turned to me, "Is that true?"

"Kind of, but I just walked away," I replied.

He turned to the door, intent on walking out to have a word with James, just like I thought he would. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards me.

"No, Edward, just let it go," I pleaded.

"I'm tired of this shit!" He hissed. "That dick just won't get the message that you're not interested in him, and you never will be."

"There's really nothing we can do about that," I replied. "And going out there and getting in a fight with him isn't going to do anything to help the situation."

He sighed and ran a hand down his face, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Hey," Alice interjected, "It's almost midnight, let's go back downstairs."

Edward nodded, but I still held him where we stood. Once Alice was out of earshot, I turned to him.

"We don't have to go back to the party," I whispered. "Let's just go upstairs."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, "You sure?"

I nodded and reached up on my toes to kiss him. We turned to make our way to the stairs when we ran into the last person we thought we'd see tonight.

"Dad – what are you doing here? I thought you were at Dr. Harper's house for her party," Edward said as he gently pushed me behind him.

"I had some work stuff to do," Carlisle said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"God, don't you ever turn off?" Edward asked.

His father seemed unmoved by Edward's jab as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked back ands forth between us.

"Shouldn't you two be down at the party?"

"We'd rather spend the last few minutes of 2008 on our own," Edward replied.

"So, you think you're a man now, don't you? You think you can just bring your little girlfriend under my roof and fuck her anytime you want?"

"Dad, don't talk that way in front of her," Edward yelled.

Carlisle lunged forward and grabbed Edward by the collar of his shirt, "Don't talk back to me, boy. I know you're trying to act like a big man in front of your little gold-digger, but I won't be having any of that in my house, we clear?"

Edward swatted his father's hand away but maintained his stare-down. "Bella's not a gold-digger – she's my fiancée, and I'll thank you never to speak about her that way ever again."

Carlisle laughed incredulously, "So, that's why there was 3,000 missing from your savings account. Was she impressed by the rock you gave her?"

"I don't need any stupid ring to know I love Edward," I yelled suddenly.

Edward turned to me, "Come on, Bells, let's just ignore the horrible man."

We brushed past Carlisle and made our way up to Edward's room. Just before Edward slammed the door, we heard his father yell, "You're just a ticket out of this town for her…don't be fooled, son."

The door slammed with an ear-shattering BAM and Edward kicked it violently for good measure. He stood there, staring at the door for a minute or so, trying to calm himself down.

"Edward," I said finally, "Come on, let's just go to bed."

He turned to find me sitting on his bed, holding out my arms to him. His face contorted into a painful, sorrowful expression as he rushed over and buried his head in the crook of my neck.

"Why does he have to be that way? Why can't he accept when I'm happy? It's like he doesn't want me to be happy…like he doesn't love me."

"Shhhh, Edward…of course your father loves you," I said softly. "He just thinks he knows what's best for you. Don't worry, he'll come around."

Edward chuckled weakly, "You sound like my mom."

"I'm glad," I replied. "I wish I was as wise and wonderful as she is."

He finally looked up at me and smiled. "You are, Angel. I'm so lucky to have both of you in my life."

We kissed softly and began to crawl back towards the pillows. We had both removed each other's clothing and were well on our way towards a heavenly release when we heard our friends downstairs begin to count down to midnight.

"3…2…1…Happy New Year!!" They all screamed as I felt my climax begin to take over my body.

I collapsed and snuggled close to Edward as he rolled us over to our sides.

"I love you," I told him as I drifted off to sleep.

"I love you more," he replied, kissing the top of my head gently.

He was wrong…I think I'm the lucky one.

**So, that was Carlisle's reaction (I know I'm making him totally OOC, but the Saint Carlisle thing gets so boring, don't you think?)**

**What will Charlie's reaction be?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Got some awesome news today: my brother and sister-in-law are having a baby girl! Hannah Lynn Larson will be here around February!**

**BPOV**

After Carlisle's reaction to our engagement, Edward and I decided to alter the way we would tell my dad. We were still going to tell him on the same day, over lunch, but we were determined to make it as non-confrontational as possible.

We, of course, were not going to invite Carlisle to the lunch—that was just asking for trouble.

However, since we weren't going to have Edward's father there, we thought it would be strange if we invited Esme to join us, which was going to take away a much needed buffer. But, I knew if we did this just right, we could avoid any serious outbursts from Dad.

I knew he was going to be upset, there was no way around it, but the question was how to make him comfortable enough so that he didn't jump out of his chair and throw Edward out of the house.

I started making lunch around 11:30 – Edward said he would be over around noon. I threw together a salad and made a quiche with spinach and bacon, it's one of Dad's favorites. I was just putting the quiche in the oven when Edward knocked on the door. I let Dad get up to answer it, and he greeted Edward warmly—at least we're off to a good start.

The quiche would take about 45 minutes, so I poured us all some iced tea and sat down to watch a movie with the two men in my life. Edward and I agreed that after lunch was the best time to tell Dad, because he would be full and happy and less prone to violence at that point.

I was keeping my ring in my pocket, though—no need to bring on the ire too soon.

I was just getting comfortable, leaning back against Edward as he played with my hair, when the oven timer went off. I sighed and went to check on the quiche—it was perfect. I pulled it out to cool on the counter while I got the salad out of the fridge and divided it into the three bowls I had set out.

Edward and Charlie were sitting around the table when I cut the quiche and served it up.

"Make mine an extra big piece, kiddo," Dad said.

"Mmmm, me too," Edward agreed, "That smells delicious."

I gave them both nearly a third of the pie, and took a nice, sensible piece for myself. I took my first bite and savored it slowly before looking up to see my dad gazing at me curiously.

"So kids, what news do you have to break to me?" He asked with a sly smile.

Edward and I exchanged worried glances.

"We were hoping to tell you after lunch," I replied as I looked down at my plate.

Dad shrugged, "Might as well tell me now—cat being out of the bag, and all."

"But, how did you know?" Edward asked.

"Please," Dad scoffed, "You two don't give my intelligence any credit at all, do you? 'Let's have lunch on Saturday, Dad, it'll be fun.'"

I bristled at the shrill imitation of my voice—now I really didn't want to tell him. I kept staring at my food while Edward toyed nervously with his cutlery. Dad put his face in his hands and sighed, "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"No!" I cried quickly, "I'm nowhere near pregnant, Dad; we've been really careful."

Dad shot me a look that said he didn't need to hear anything further about my sex life, "OK, so...engaged?"

I retrieved the ring from my pocket and put it on my left ring finger, "Edward asked me the day after Christmas—and I said yes."

Dad was quiet for a long time, and then he sighed, "I guess I knew this was coming—what with you two making such an effort to get into the same college. Have you set a date?"

"June 20th," Edward said, finally finding his voice, "My 19th birthday."

Dad nodded silently; I had to admit, this was going better than I thought it would. But there was still this uncomfortable tension in the air. That's when I noticed a tear roll down Dad's cheek.

"Well," he said quietly, "At least I have a good six months with you."

I stood up and hugged Dad around the neck, "Don't say that, Dad—you're not losing me."

"I know," he replied, putting his arms around my waist. "It's just hard for a dad to see his little girl grow up."

We held our embrace for a good five minutes before I looked up to see Edward smiling at us. It was a bittersweet smile, though—one that told me that he was both happy for me, but still smarting over how his own father had reacted.

I sat back down and continued eating; it felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest. At least until Dad leaned back and stared at Edward sternly.

"Now, how do you plan to provide for my daughter, young man? You know that playing football isn't going to pay your bills, right?"

"Dad," I whined in exasperation as I laid my head on the table.

Edward just chuckled, "I know, sir. I'm going to study the law, actually; I've already declared myself as pre-law, in fact."

"Lawyer, huh?" Dad asked. "What kind?"

"Well, my dad is a doctor, and I'm relatively familiar with the medical industry, so I'm thinking something in that field—you know, malpractice suits and such."

Dad nodded with an impressed look on his face, "Sounds like a solid plan."

I decided to lighten the mood by focusing their attention back on me, "I've decided I'm going to study social work."

"You'd be so good at that, Bells," Edward said. "You're always good at giving advice and helping others."

"I agree," Dad said. "Although, I heard those social workers can get burnt out very easily."

"I know," I replied, "But, I think I can handle it. And besides, the degree I get can open a lot of doors; I don't have to be a social worker, I could be a guidance counselor or a professor."

Dad smiled, "Well, I'm sure that no matter what you do, you'll be amazing at it."

"She sure will," Edward concurred, taking my hand and bringing it to his lips.

It felt good that I wouldn't have to hide the beautiful ring he gave me, though time would still tell what kind of strange looks the kids at school would give me when I told them I was getting married after graduation.

I know what people think about kids who do that—that the marriage will never last, or that the girl must have gotten herself knocked up. But, there are exceptions to every rule, and I sure as hell am an exception to both of those stereotypes.

Once we had finished lunch, Edward insisted on clearing the table and ordered Dad and I out of our own kitchen. I'd be insulted if it wasn't such a sweet gesture. Dad sat down on the recliner while I looked through our selection of DVDs, looking for something to watch.

Our movie collection is nothing to brag about, but we have some good picks. I was in the mood for something nice and light-hearted, so I popped in _The Princess Bride_.

Dad groaned, "Not this again!"

"Oh Dad, you're as bad as Fred Savage," I quipped. "Now, shut up and watch."

I flopped down on the couch and pressed play as Edward walked into the room, "What are we watching?"

"_Princess Bride_," I said.

"That's a chick flick, right?"

I looked up at him in shock, "You've never seen this movie?"

He shook his head.

"Then you better sit down and pay attention, because I expect all of my suitors to be as loyal, brave and romantic as Wesley."

He eyed me skeptically, but sat down and watched anyway. At first, he was much like my dad—sighing in boredom at the scenes of Buttercup and her faithful, loving stable boy. But, as soon as Inigo Montoya showed up, they were both getting into it.

"Oh wait," I said, shushing them as they talked about the sword-fighting scenes, "this is the best line ever."

"_He didn't fall?" Vizzini asked on screen, "Inconceivable!"_

_Inigo looks up, "You keep using that word...I do not think it means what you think it means."_

Edward burst out laughing at that, "This guy is freakin' hysterical!!"

"Mandy Patinkin is a comedy genius," I agreed.

Over the course of the movie, Edward and I had shifted so I was resting with my back against his chest. We had become so comfortable, that I was actually beginning to doze off. I was brought back to reality by my dad standing up and handing the remote to Edward.

"I just remembered, I've got to go by Billy's real quick," he said softly, trying not to disturb me. "You guys just watch whatever you want."

"Sure, thanks Charlie," Edward replied as he set the remote down on the floor in front of us.

The movie must have ended without me knowing, because Dad had turned the TV to some show where stupid rednecks videotape their buddies hurting themselves and then send it in to try and win money. I don't understand why my dad finds this funny.

I reached for the remote and just shut the TV off before turning to snuggle deeper into Edward. I couldn't wait until this was something we did every day—when we are husband and wife, and we unwind after a long day of work or school by being lazy on the couch. This is the best kind of laziness in the world.

I tucked my arms around Edward's midsection while he slowly rubbed my back. He kissed the top of my head gently, "Do you want me to carry you to your room?"

I only had to think about that for a nanosecond, "Yes please."

He chuckled as he pulled us both up and cradled me in his arms. He walked us into my bedroom and managed to hold me in one arm as he pulled the covers off my bed and laid me down. I stretched my back out slightly while he kicked off his shoes and began to unzip his pants.

He had a good idea, who wants to snuggle with her fiancé in her bed in a pair of uncomfortable jeans? I quickly removed mine while he took his off and then went for the buttons on his shirt. I sat back and watched as he slowly undid each, all the while looking at me with a hint of lust in his eyes.

I felt myself become a tad overheated at this display before me, "Edward, we're not going to be able to take a nap of you keep looking at me like that."

He smirked, "Who said I wanted to take a nap?"

He threw his shirt off and crawled onto my bed, positioning himself on top of me, "I'm all alone with my future wife in her bedroom, her father is not in a position where he can hear or stop us, and I just spent the past two hours watching a chick flick against my will and better judgment."

"Hey," I countered, "You liked that movie."

"Be that as it may, I believe I'm owed something, aren't I?"

"Perhaps, shall we discuss terms?" I asked as I grazed my nails over his chest, watching as they left goose bumps in their wake.

"Terms? What do you mean?"

"You know, a sort of trade agreement, like say if you want to spend all Sunday morning watching football with Charlie and I have to sit there and listen to you two piss and moan about bad calls and what a tool Howie Long is, then what kind of payment do I get?"

"Whatever you want," he replied, leaning down to capture my lips.

"OK, so what do you want for this afternoon?" I asked as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

His eyes became dark and mischievous, "Hmmm...you know, we've never tried you on top."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "That's it? That's all you want?"

"That's just the beginning."

**EPOV**

I pulled Bella's shirt up over her head before returning to swiftly tug her panties off. I'm pretty sure that in my haste to get her naked, I may have torn a few pieces of Bella's clothing. But, if it means getting to make passionate love to her every night, I'll buy her more clothes than I can damage in a lifetime.

I flipped us both over, so she could straddle me. I let her pull my boxers down slowly, even though every fiber of my being screamed out for her to take me inside of her without any further haste.

She returned to eye-level with me and brushed my nose gently with her own. She pulled back and giggled as she sat on my pelvis, just at my hips. We both got suddenly quiet as my hands ventured up her thighs to her hips. I gave her a meaningful look as I lifted her up and back – she reached beneath her and wrapped a warm, soft hand around my shaft, positioning the head at her entrance.

As she slid down the length of it, we both let out a long, slow moan.

"This is amazing," Bella said quietly. "It's like there's more of you inside of me now."

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" I asked as I saw her bite her lip – she let her head fall back and to her right shoulder.

"Not at all," she replied as she opened her eyes. "It feels so good."

"You think it feels good for you," I teased, bucking my hips up to meet hers as our bodies began to move, "Imagine what I'm feeling."

Bella leaned forward and her heavy, round breasts moved closer to me, so I reached up and grabbed a handful of each. I couldn't resist, I sat up slightly and took a nipple into my mouth. But, I had to stop after a while because I believe I was distracting Bella – her hips had stopped moving.

My hands returned to her hips and helped her get back into rhythm with me so we could reach our climax together. I wasn't sure when Charlie might return, and I wasn't about to test his patience with me by letting him find me having sex with his daughter under his roof.

I could feel Bella's walls tightening around me as she threw her head back and moaned even louder. "Edward, I love you."

"I love you more," I replied as I suddenly rolled us over again.

Bella gasped as I did this, but we didn't miss a beat as I continued to move within her. She whimpered on last time as she came and I released into her with a grunt. It wasn't a romantic ending to our tryst, but Bella always seemed to enjoy the way I collapsed against her and grunted.

I rolled us over and she rested her head on my shoulder, "As mush as I liked being on top, I think I like the traditional way best."

"Don't worry," I replied, "We have decades to find new ways to make love."

She giggled and wrapped an arm over my chest, snuggling closer to me. We lay there and talked quietly until we heard Charlie's truck pull up in the driveway. Bella sighed and got up to get dressed. She threw my boxers onto the bed and I quickly pulled them on. We assumed we'd have some time to put our clothes back on and get back into the living room before Charlie walked in, but he burst into Bella's room while I was buttoning my jeans.

"Bells, what's this?" He demanded, holding what looked like a card in his right hand.

He looked upset, but at least it wasn't about me being half-naked in his daughter's room. Whoever the card was from didn't seem to be anyone Charlie approved of. He handed it to Bella who glanced at the return address.

"It's a card from Grandma," she said simply. "Why? What's wrong with that?"

"How the hell does she know where we live?" Charlie asked. "In fact, how does she even know we're back in Washington?"

"I called her a few months ago," Bella replied. "I didn't want to ask you for money for a dress, because you were starting a new job, so I called her."

Charlie sighed and leaned up against the door jam in frustration, "I told you that I didn't want her having any contact with us – you should have just come to me."

"I couldn't do that," she argued, "I wasn't going to ask you for money you didn't have."

"How many times do I have to tell you to not worry about money – that's my responsibility," Charlie said. "You just have to worry about going to school, that's it."

"I'm sorry, Dad, but I don't agree," Bella said, crossing her arms over her chest, "And besides, I'm 18 – if I want to talk to my grandmother, then I'm going to."

Charlie's eyes narrowed, but he saw that he was not going to win this argument today, so he dropped it. I had pulled my shirt back on during their discussion, so luckily he hadn't noticed our state of undress as he entered the room. But, he still looked suspiciously at me.

"What are you two doing in here, anyway?" He asked.

"I was going to show Edward some wedding stuff in this magazine," Bella said, holding up an InStyle Wedding magazine.

_Well played_, I thought.

"Oh…well, do it in the kitchen; you may be engaged, but I still don't want you having a boy in your room while you're living here," Charlie replied as he turned to walk back to the living room.

Bella gave me a wicked smile before leading me to the kitchen table where I pretended to be interested in the tuxedoes she and Alice had picked out. I didn't care what color my vest was going to be, I was still in awe that I was marrying the world's most perfect woman.


	16. Chapter 16

**EPOV **

I was still reeling over Charlie's reaction to our engagement when school started up again. It made me both excited and sad—why couldn't my dad have reacted like that?

I got up early to pick up Bella and take her to breakfast on the Monday we went back for second semester. She was out the front door and in the passenger side before I could even open my door.

"Someone's eager to get out of the house," I quipped.

"Someone's dad has been driving her crazy for the past couple of weeks and she can't wait to be back in class," she replied.

"You're such a nerd," I said, "If you weren't so gorgeous, you'd probably get beat up every day of your life."

"Thank you," she said sarcastically, "It's nice to know my fiancé thinks so highly of me."

It was then that I noticed she wasn't wearing the ring. She caught me staring at her left hand and quickly put it in her pocket.

"Where's your ring?"

She pulled the ring out to show me she did have it on her, "I just think it'll be less awkward if I don't flaunt it. People are going to talk."

"I don't care what people think, and you shouldn't either," I replied. "They're just stupid or jealous."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's got to be one or the other," she said, rolling her eyes at my immature statement.

"It's true," I continued, "And besides, you don't want to hurt my feelings by not wearing my gift, do you?"

She slipped the sapphire onto her left ring finger, "Better?"

"Much," I said, taking her hand and kissing it, "Thank you."

She smiled and leaned over for a kiss while we were stopped at a traffic light. I pulled into a little coffee shop where they made a decent breakfast. I wasn't counting on any kids from school being there, and much to my delight, they weren't. I hate when I want to be alone with Bella and we run into someone from school. There's always that unnecessary, awkward forced chit-chat—it's the worst.

Plus, it always ends up being someone we don't particularly like—such as James or Lauren.

We ate our breakfasts quickly before heading off to school. It made me laugh to watch Bella bounce in her seat excitedly, I loved the little, childlike things she did like that. Myself, I wasn't thrilled about going back to school, but consoled myself with the knowledge that this was our last semester before graduation.

And, in about six months, I'd be married to my angel. That was the best part of all. Although, I wish I could get Alice to ease up a bit on all the preparations – it was starting to make Bella too stressed out, and she didn't need that kind of pressure with her last semester upon us. If Bella's grades slipped too much, she would lose the academic scholarship. Although, I kept reminding her that, should that happen, I would finance her education somehow.

Unfortunately, as soon as we got to school, Alice was in Bella's face with the latest issue of whatever bridal magazine my sister said was in vogue at the moment.

"Bells! Look at this bouquet! It's perfect! It will look so awesome with your dress!"

Bella just rolled her eyes at Alice, "You mean the dress I haven't even decided on yet?"

"Oh come on, Bella, you know you're going to go with the…"

"Alice!" Bella cut her off with a hiss, "You mind not giving the surprise away to my fiancé?"

"Sorry," Alice said, putting a hand over her mouth sheepishly. "I'll just show you in study hall, then."

"Fine," Bella replied as she put some things in her locker.

The bell rang, warning us to get to our first class. Bella leaned against her locker door and gazed at me with those beautiful brown eyes, "I suddenly don't want to go to class."

"Well, we don't have a choice, so we?" I said as I pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"When do you get out of practice this afternoon?" She asked.

"5:30," I said. "Why?"

"Well, maybe we could go to your house afterwards to…do our homework."

"'Homework,' huh? Were you thinking something in the way of anatomy?"

She scoffed, "You couldn't help me with my anatomy homework."

"Oh, I beg to differ, Ms. Swan, you see," I leaned in close to her ear, "I know a great deal about your anatomy – probably more than you do."

Her blush reached a shade of crimson I didn't think was humanly possible and I chuckled with delight. She gave me a swat on my arm before kissing my cheek swiftly and turning to walk to her class.

"Just think about what I said…about homework and such," I hollered after her.

She turned and gave me her wide-eyed, embarrassed look before entering her class.

BPOV

Oh, I was going to make him pay when we got to his house tonight for that crack. But for now, I had to focus on my studies – my real studies. This semester alone, I'm taking A.P. Calculus and A.P. Physics on top of the English, French and History classes I was already taking in advanced placement.

My scholarship required I get all of these classes into my schedule – and get at least an 89.9 percent in all of them. This was going to be the most difficult five months of my life. Especially considering that mathematics is not my area of expertise; it was something I really needed to concentrate on to get a good mark. That, plus making wedding plans on top of it all, was going to make for some very stressful days for me.

I went from Calculus to study hall and was immediately bombarded by my future sister-in-law. Alice pulled us both to the back of the room where she had already set up two desks with magazines and various papers with info she had printed off of the internet.

"Wow," I said with little enthusiasm, "Someone's been busy."

"Of course, Bella, you're getting married in just six months! We need to start getting things squared away. I mean, do you think you can just go in and grab a gown off of the rack?"

"Well…yeah," I admitted.

She sighed in exasperation, "Oh Bells, you silly girl – it will take weeks, maybe months, for you to find the dress you want and then you have to get it fitted just right. And then there are all of the decisions on colors and catering and locations and…have you put any thought into this at all?"

"Not yet," I said. "But, Alice, Edward just asked me a little over a week ago! I haven't had time, and I'm going to have less and less time as all my classes get back into swing. Look, I know you're just trying to help, but you have to understand how much I have on my mind right now."

She nodded and put a hand on mine, "I'm sorry, Bells. Sometimes I get a little tunnel-visioned when it comes to stuff like this – I just want you to have the best wedding ever."

"Getting married to Edward makes it the best wedding ever by default," I said. "Look, I really do need your help with this. I trust your decisions, and you're the maid of honor, anyway, so I'll just make the really big choices – like for the gown and the colors and things like that – and if you could take care of the smaller details, that would be awesome."

She was nodding again before I even finished my statement, "I understand completely! And, I'm glad you trust me so much – I'm honored that you're giving me this opportunity."

"Thanks," I replied, hugging her. "And that goes for food and bridesmaids dresses, as well. You get to choose all of that stuff."

"Have you decided on colors yet?"

"I'm thinking some shade of light pink – since it will be in late spring – and maybe just an off-white or silver of some kind."

"Oh, you're in luck! I brought this," she pulled out what looked like paint samples from Sherwin Williams. "So, what do you think of this pink?"

It was a very light, almost iridescent pink, "Too light…I'm thinking something more like this."

I held up another color, called "Coming up roses."

"Oooo, I like that," she said. "And how about we pair it with this one?"

The neutral color was called "Origami White."

"Yeah, that's pretty," I agreed – and then I flipped the colors to the blues and stopped, "Oh…wait! Look at this."

I showed her a color called "Rain."

"Nice," she said as she took the sample, "With a deep, white color…or a dark, charcoal gray. That'd be awesome."

"Excuse me! Ms. Swan, Ms. Cullen; study hall isn't getting in the way of your color coordinating, is it?"

"Mr. Tanner, we're deciding on colors for a wedding, this is kind of important," Alice said dismissively. "And besides, I thought we got this time to do whatever we needed to do."

"So long as it doesn't interrupt your fellow students," Mr. Tanner replied. "And I don't think Mr. Newton or Mr. Crowley can concentrate with all of your prattling back there."

Alice turned to the two boys sitting next to us as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Are we bothering you two?"

They both kept their heads down as Mike replied. "No."

She turned back to the teacher, "See, we're not bothering anyone."

Mr. Tanner shook his head and returned to his seat in a huff. We continued to pour over the colors before settling on a pair called "Drama Violet" and "Grecian Ivory." Alice convinced me to choose a purple since it looks best on her, and I won't be the one who has to wear a bridesmaid dress.

After that, Alice pulled out a magazine that said I could find the perfect bridal gown for my body type. She even made me stand up to make sure I am, indeed, and hour-glass shape.

"An hour-and-a-half, actually," I corrected. "I think my butt's a little bit bigger than my bust."

"Not by much," Alice said. "Must be all of that strenuous practice I subject you to – they don't call it 'working your butt off' for nothing."

"So, a-line style, it is, then," I said as I leafed through the magazine.

"No way! You should do a mermaid style – you know, really show off that figure."

"Yeah, but I want to be comfortable," I said. "And, I think I'll be most comfortable in an a-line."

"Fine," she replied with an eye roll, muttering something about being able to change my mind in the next six months.

The day wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be – I got through most of my classes without any homework, and nobody seemed to notice the ring. I was grateful to not have to answer everyone's annoying questions.

When we got to cheerleading practice, Alice decided to work on a new routine and I found I had to take my ring off and put it in my bag with my street clothes. Alice walked us through everything and after we got the gist of it, we went through it a couple of times with the music. I turned to Alice with a surprised yet knowing smile when I heard the beginning of Kanye West's "Stronger" blasting from the little boom box.

"What?" She said innocently, "OK, OK…I like Kanye. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic!"

We went through the dancing portion of the routine until we were fairly confident in our steps, and then we went over the stunts we were going to perform. Alice and Jessica, being the smallest of the group, were the flyers – or the ones to be thrown through the air in the stunts.

Rosalie and I held Alice up in one of the stunts, and then were joined by two other girls named April and Stephenie to perform a basket toss with Al that launched her about twenty feet in the air.

We managed to get the first couple of stunts down before we realized we ran over our practice time by about twenty minutes.

"Come on, Alice, we want to go home!" Lauren whined.

"Fine," Alice replied. "Just remember what we learned today, OK?"

The girls mumbled in the affirmative before walking back to the locker room to change. I hung back to talk about some of the routine with Alice, she liked to hear my feedback more than anyone else's since I have the gymnastics and dance experience. We were walking back into the locker room when we ran into Lauren and Jessica, who were on their way out.

"See you girls later," I said.

Lauren turned with a giggle and hurried away, but Jessica stayed behind.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Bella?"

"Sure," I said as she followed me to my locker.

I began to pull my bag out of my locker as she sat down on the cement bench that ran along the whole room. She seemed nervous about something, so I sat next to her and took her hand gently.

"What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering…if I asked out Jacob Black, do you think he would say yes?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I mean, I don't think he has a girlfriend, so he might. It wouldn't hurt to ask, right?"

"Yeah, but if he says no, then I'll be humiliated," she said.

"Why? It's not like he's going to tell anybody," I replied. "Jake's not like that – he's a decent guy, just give him a shot."

"OK, I will," she said. "I'm going to ask him tomorrow before school."

I made a mental note to catch Jacob before he went home tonight to beg him to consider the invitation. Then, I reached into the pocket where I stashed my ring to find nothing there. My heart stopped beating for a moment while I fruitlessly searched each pants pocket. I continued to tear through my bag, but still couldn't find the ring.

I through my stuff to the side and searched frantically through my locker while Rose and Alice approached me.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked. "Lose something?"

"Where is it? WHERE IS IT??"

That's when I remembered how quick Lauren was to get out of my sight – she must have taken it. I turned to Jessica, "How did she do it? How did she get into my locker?"

"Who?" Jessica asked as I grabbed with lapels of her jacket.

"Lauren!! She took my ring! I know she did! I can't find it anywhere!"

Jessica looked towards my locker with wide eyes, "She was standing over here when I went into the bathroom…but I swear I never saw her open it! If I did, I would have stopped her!"

I let go of Jessica and ran out to see if Lauren was still on campus. I searched the whole building and the parking lot with Alice hot on my heels – not that this was difficult, we have such a small school – but she had already disappeared. We got back to the locker room to find Jessica and Rosalie standing just outside the door with our stuff.

"She left already, didn't she? That little coward!" Rosalie spat. "Don't worry, Bells, we'll be sure to get her tomorrow!"

I nodded, too angry to speak, as I grabbed my bag and went to calm down. There was no way Lauren would get away with this – I would make sure of it. I sat near the boy's locker room until varsity and JV basketball practice ended. Edward walked by and wrapped his arms around me, "He beautiful! You ready to go 'study'?"

"Yeah, in just a second," I replied as I turned towards Jacob.

"Hey," I said as he stopped and looked at me in surprise.

"Hey," he replied. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to ask you something."

He looked in Edward's direction with a sly smile, "Won't your boyfriend get upset that you're talking to me?"

"No," I said – not wanting to mention Edward was actually my fiancé, "Because it's about someone else."

"Who?"

"…Jessica Stanley."

"What about her?" He asked, exasperated.

"Look, she's really nice, despite what people say about her," I said. "And, she always asks me about you…I think she really likes you, and she said she may ask you out tomorrow before school."

He was officially stunned as he gaped at me with his mouth hanging wide open, "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am," I replied. "Please, just go on one date with her? You don't have to be her boyfriend or anything – just go to a movie with her or something. I think it would be good for both of you."

"Why?"

"Because, I haven't really seen either one of you date since I've been here, and I think it could be good for you both to get out and have some fun."

He rolled his eyes, "You just want me to go out with a girl who isn't you."

"That too," I admitted. "Look, I told her you were a nice guy, and you might say yes…please don't make me a liar."

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Fine…MAYBE I'll go out on ONE date with her…MAYBE…"

"Thanks, Jake."

**EPOV**

I hated leaving her out in the hallway with Jacob, but I figured this was all part of her master plan to get him to start seeing other girls. I changed my clothes and made use of the little bottle of Axe I keep in my locker as Emmett and Jasper talked just behind me, "She's turned into a real slut lately."

I turned as soon as I heard the words leave Emmett's lips and saw Jasper throw his sweaty practice jersey at him.

"Man, you're an idiot," Jasper said. "Can't you see that Rose is just trying to make you jealous?"

"By sleeping with Tyler Crowley?"

"She did not sleep with him," Jas replied. "And I'm sure if she told you she did, it's just part of her plan to…what was that again, Edward?"

"Make Emmett jealous," I said with a smirk, "Yeah, I totally heard her talking about it with Al and Bella. Trust us, dude, she isn't fooling around with anyone else, she's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Well, she's doing a good job!" He shouted as he threw Jasper's jersey back at him. "I'm going crazy here! She won't return my calls and she open flirts with any guy whenever I look her way! What do I do?"

"You have a choice, I think," Jasper replied as he pulled his shirt over his head, "You either ignore her behavior and move on, or you admit that you're madly in love with her and beg her for forgiveness!"

"But I didn't do anything to be sorry for!" Emmett cried.

"That doesn't really matter with a girl like Rosalie," Jas laughed. "Just do it, or be prepared to watch her continue to torture you."

"And these are the only options I have?" Em asked.

Jas and I nodded as I threw my bag over my shoulder and headed towards the door. Emmett sighed, "Fine, I'll cave. Geez, why can't I have nice, uncomplicated girls like you two?"

"Uncomplicated?" Jasper laughed. "Have you ever MET Alice?"

I laughed as I walked out of the locker room to find Bella still leaning against the wall waiting for me. She seemed troubled by something, and as I approached I saw that she was once again without her engagement ring.

"Angel…are you OK?"

She looked up and her expression changed, "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you ready to go?"

I took her hands and looked into her eyes, "You're not OK – did Jacob say something to you that upset you?"

"No," she replied. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because you're upset."

"No…I'm just…thinking about something."

I held her left hand to her face and her face dropped, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"Where is it?"

She looked up and the upset face returned, "I think Lauren stole it out of my locker after practice. Alice and I were outside going over the routine while everyone else was in there, and Jessica said she saw her by my locker before she left. I tried to run after her, but she got away before I could confront her."

As soon as Bella had explained it, I turned and pulled her towards the parking lot and let her in my car before hopping in and turning on the engine. Bella turned towards me, "Where are we going?"

I stared at the road ahead of me, "Lauren's house…she lives near us. I'm going to confront her myself."

"No, Edward, if it wasn't her then you're going to really upset her parents by showing up at their house like this," I said. "Rose, Alice and I were going to confront her tomorrow."

"It's her, I can feel it," I replied. "And if they get all butt-hurt because I showed up unannounced, they can just kiss my ass."

I pulled up to the Malloy residence and jumped out of my car. Bella followed closely behind me as I walked up and knocked on their door. Mrs. Malloy answered, "Why, hello Edward…what brings you here?"

Mrs. Malloy was exactly like her daughter – a ruthless manipulator – so I knew I couldn't beat around the bush here.

"Is Lauren here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We need to speak with her," I replied. "She has something to answer for."

"Who is it, Mom?" Lauren asked with that same old, annoyed tone to her voice.

"Someone for you," Mrs. Malloy replied.

Lauren stepped up to the door and her eyes got wide as she saw us – it had to be her.

"What do you two want?" She asked as her mom walked away, "I don't do threesomes, if that's what you're looking for."

"You wish," I spat. "Just give Bella her ring back, and we won't call the cops on you."

"I don't have her precious ring," she replied. "She probably lost it…or, maybe she just doesn't want to marry you."

"Give. Me. My. Ring. Back!!" Bella demanded as she tensed next to me. "Jessica saw you near my locker after practice…and I know you have ways of finding my combination – you work in the office during third period!"

"Yeah, well, that still doesn't mean…"

"Stop!" I yelled, frightening both girls. "Look, I'll call the chief of police to come over and check your house if you want, my dad does happen to be good friends with him."

Lauren looked back and forth between both of us before she broke down, "Fine! Here's your stupid ring!"

She pulled it of her pocket and threw it at Bella, who caught it with little difficulty.

"Maybe next time you won't flaunt it for everyone at school to see," Lauren quipped. "Yeah, we get it, you two or so in love and you're the perfect little couple with scholarships to a great school…stopped rubbing other people's faces in it."

With that, she slammed the door without letting us get a word in edgewise. I put my arm around Bella and we got back in the car and drove to my house.

"I'm sorry Edward," she whispered. "I just took it off for practice…I'll never take it off again, I swear – not even in the shower."

I turned to see she was crying softly next to me. I took her hand and kissed it, "It's not your fault, my love. I'm sorry that bitch put you through this – and don't listen to anything she said back there. We're not flaunting anything…we're in love and we're getting married and we have every right to be excited about it, OK?"

She nodded, "I know, she's just a bitter old bag! Maybe we should set her up with someone and she'll be less of a frigid bitch."

"Well," I said. "James is still single."

"Yeah," she laughed, "And maybe they'll annoy each other to death."


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV **

**Saturday – Seattle**

I sat in an antique armchair with my nose stuck in my calculus textbook while Alice ran rampant around the bridal store. I told her what specific styles to look for and allowed her to make the judgment call on other details (i.e. beading, lace, etc.)

She said to wait while she picked out at least ten dresses for me to look over, so I pulled the book out of my bag and began studying for the test I have on Monday. I couldn't believe my math teacher, he was determined to make this semester a living hell for me—we had a pop-quiz every week, though the day varied upon the teacher's fancy; and then we had a major test on each chapter every two weeks.

This class will be the death of me. And what's worse is none of my friends can help me; Jasper is taking Algebra 3, and Edward, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie are finished with their math courses for high school.

Not even Angela could help me, as Calculus isn't one of her better subjects, either. My class is full of insufferable know-it-alls who look at me like an idiot every time I ask for help. I've tried to do it in a roundabout way by seeing if people want to make a study group that can meet once a week, but nobody seems interested in helping their fellow students.

I kept reworking a problem over and over in my head until I threw my pencil down against the floor in frustration just as Alice showed up, arms full of wedding gowns.

"OK, I can see you need a break from studying, so take a look at these," she said with a sarcastic smirk.

I set my book aside and stood up to take the dresses as she handed them to me. The first was pretty nice—it was strapless with lace over the bodice and a chapel length train. I absentmindedly took a look at the price tag and nearly dropped the thing—it was almost 2,000.

"Hey," Alice said, smacking my hand away from the tag, "I didn't say you could look at the prices."

"Alice, my dad is paying for my dress and I told him I'd keep it under 1,000," I replied as I set the gown aside.

"Don't look at prices right now, Bella, you're going to limit yourself," she said gently. "This about finding the style you like, we'll worry about the cost later."

Arguing with Alice is an exercise in futility, especially over something like fashion, so I kept my mouth shut and continued to look through her picks. She did manage to sneak in one that was vaguely mermaid shaped, and I rolled my eyes and set it in the 'no' pile. I found four that I truly loved out of her ten choices, and proceeded to try them on.

Alice immediately vetoed a one-shouldered dress I tried on because it was 'boring.' The next two were slightly better, but it was the last one that made us both stop and sigh. A haltered, a-line with pretty little brooches attached where the straps met the top of the neckline.

It was simple in its design—there was no lace or other embellishments besides the brooches – but it was stunning nonetheless. I felt like princess in it, but at the same time I was comfortable. It was perfect.

When Alice wasn't looking, I perused the price tag and found that it was only 500! This had to be fate! Alice returned with the store's seamstress, and they both looked the gown over to see where it needed to be altered. The seamstress suggested taking the straps up a bit, and taking the waist in, as well—I had assumed I would need a size 6, but I just might need a 4 due to all of the work I've been putting into cheerleading.

The seamstress made notes for all the changes as I spun around and reveled in the feel of the fabric breezing around my legs. I loved this dress, and I couldn't wait to see Edward's face when he saw me in it.

Alice watched me spin with a wistful smile, "Someone's giddy."

I returned her smile, "And you thought it would take me a long time to find a dress."

"Hey, sometimes it does," she said. "But, I guess in your case it was meant to be."

"It's fitting, though," I replied. "I mean, from the first time I met Edward, a part of me secretly hoped I'd marry him one day. And since then, everything has gone by so fast, I don't see why all the preparations shouldn't follow a similar pattern."

"You know, your analytical side tends to take the romance out of things from time to time," she teased. "This isn't something that can be reasoned through, it's just kismet."

"I tend not to believe things I can't analyze," I admitted. "I guess I need to learn how to just let things happen."

"Don't worry, you and I have years to work on that, sister," she said as she patted my hand gently.

I smiled as Alice and the seamstress helped me down off the pedestal I was on so I could remove the gown. I put my jeans and t-shirt back on before slipping back into my adidas so Alice and I could go grab some lunch. She drove us to a place called 13 Coins where we sat down and pulled out our respective reading material: me – a physics textbook; her – stacks of bridal magazines.

The server brought our drinks over, causing me to finally look up from my book as he asked if I was ready to order. I hadn't even looked at the menu yet. I opened one and saw something called the 'ultimate grilled cheese' that sounded very tasty. Alice ordered their 'blacked chicken sandwich,' and the guy walked away.

It was much more fun to have lunch with Alice than with Rose. The tall blond wasn't much for consuming too many calories, so she generally ordered salad with fat-free dressing and an iced tea – it had a tendency to make me self-conscious about ordering anything even remotely substantial. And I like to eat.

Alice, on the other hand, shared my love of food. We could polish off a whole large pizza between the two of us as we watched our Saturday night movie marathons. Although, Edward did like to interrupt our girls' nights in and steal a slice or two from us.

I became so engrossed in the chapter on electromagnetism that the server had to grab my attention by setting my plate next to my arm on the table and nudging it into me. My head snapped up as he laughed, "Wow, that must be some fascinating book."

"It's not, really," Alice mocked. "She's probably reading about more of her boring science crap."

"What area are you studying?" The server, Rob, asked.

"I'm in A.P. Physics right now," I replied as I moved my book to put my plate in front of me.

"Oh…you two are in high school? I could have sworn you were in college."

Was he trying to flirt with us? Alice snickered at his comment and went back to her magazines, but Rob didn't leave.

"Aren't you a little young to be getting married – you know, still being in high school and all?" He asked Alice, who promptly looked up fiercely.

"First of all, I'm not the one getting married – she is," she said, motioning to me. "Secondly, who are you to say what's the proper age to get married? Some people don't get married until their 30's but still can't make it last, and then some people get married at 18 or 19 and are married for the rest of their lives."

Rob had already put his hands up defensively, "OK, OK, I'm sorry! Enjoy your lunches."

I began cutting into the gooey, cheesy mess that was my sandwich because it would have been too difficult to lift it up the traditional way. It was delicious and I got lost in the taste of it – I realized that I hadn't eaten yet today, I was too distracted by my studies and finding a wedding dress. It was so good, in fact, that I made a noise of contented satisfaction that made Alice giggle.

"Are you enjoying your sandwich, Bells?"

"Immensely! How's yours?"

"It's fine, but I think I want to try the grilled cheese now."

We swapped a piece of our food to each other to try and I scoffed at her description of her sandwich, "This is so good, Al! How you could you say 'it's fine?'"

"Geez, I didn't realize I needed to give you a full, detailed description of the meal – who am I, Rachel Ray?"

I chuckled as I polished off the food. I returned to my reading as we waited for the check; Rob brought it over without a word, I think Alice scared him into silence. It was a little after 1 p.m., so Alice decided we should do some more wedding shopping before we made the three-hour trek back to Forks.

Alice had decided on having two options for the bridesmaid dresses, since I would have four girls in the party – not including her. I told her she had to have a dress that was slightly different from the rest, since she was my maid-of-honor, so she decided the others would have a longer length than hers.

We went to I Do Bridal and went over dress catalogs with the lady there. Alice found two longer, strapless, sheath dresses for Angela and Rosalie – since they're both tall and thin and can wear anything – and two shorter, halter style dresses for Jessica and my friend Angela from Phoenix, who said she would definitely be up for the wedding. Alice went with the halter style, as well, but would have hers altered to be knee-length instead of ankle-length.

Then we went over shoes, something Alice and I couldn't seem to agree on. I wanted either flats or very low heels for me – she thought I should glam it up with something in a four-inch stiletto.

I was looking at a pair of low-heeled sling-backs when Alice set a box in my lap. I gave her a suspicious expression before opening the box to find a very cute pair of open-toed pumps. The heels were probably about three inches, so it was a nice compromise between what Alice and I wanted, plus it came in white and the same purple shade as the bridesmaids' dresses.

Alice had decided I should wear my hair half up and get a headpiece that wrapped around the crown of my head and ended with a veil that ran from the bottom of my hairline to the small of my back. I liked this idea because it was subtle, as compared to some of the more elaborate pieces we found in the magazines.

I went to where there were rows of tiaras and headpieces on the wall. Most were too gaudy for words, but one was just perfect – a simple band of crystals that had a pretty little rose design on one side.

This day was turning out to be better than I ever thought it would be. I was finding everything I wanted left and right, and it was relatively painless. Alice and I got back into the car to head back home, but I demanded we stop at TCBY on the way to get some yogurt smoothies.

"You're still hungry?" Alice asked.

"I haven't eaten that much today – just what we had for lunch," I replied as we pulled up to the shopping center where the TCBY was located.

Alice put the car in park and gave me a skeptical look, "Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"Yeah, why?"

She gave me an exasperated look, "Bella, for a smart girl, you can be pretty dense sometimes!"

"Huh?"

"Bells! Do you think you might be pregnant?"

"No, absolutely not! I haven't had any symptoms of it!"

"You're having them right now," she accused.

"I'm just hungry, that's all," I said. "I haven't had morning sickness, I haven't missed a period, I haven't gained any weight, my breasts aren't sensitive – trust me, Al, Edward and I are being really safe. I'm on birth control!"

"And you remember to take it every day?"

"Every day when I wake up, like clockwork! And I have never missed a day – NEVER!"

Alice seemed to accept this information, "Alright…but, would you at least take a test to confirm those claims? Please?"

"Alice," I whined.

"Look, if you're not…then no harm, no foul," she pressed.

"Fine, there's a Walgreen's over there," I said. "Let's go get one."

We walked into the store and I went right for the family planning aisle.

"Here," I said, giving a box to Alice, "Since you're the doubting Thomas, you get to go up and buy it. I'll be waiting in the bathroom."

"Why don't we just take it home?" She asked.

"Because I'm not taking that into either one of our houses – no need to give our parents heart attacks should they find the box and assume the worst."

Alice nodded and went to pay for the test as I found the bathroom in the back. I stood around, staring at myself in the mirror, before I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find Alice; she shoved the box in my hands and turned to walk away.

"Hey," I called after her, "You're staying here with me, lady!"

"I'm not watching you pee!" She shot back.

"Yes you are, you're not leaving me."

"Fine," she said, coming inside and slamming the door behind her.

I sat and did what I had to do, as Alice stood with her back to me. I finished and set the stick on the edge of the sink. Al timed one minute on her watch as we stood impatiently, waiting for the beep.

_**BEEP**_

I grabbed the stick and looked at the screen that read _Not Pregnant_.

"There," I said, showing Alice, "Happy?"

"Immensely! Now, let's get that frozen yogurt."

Unfortunately, we ran into the last person we wanted to see today – Lauren. She gave us her signature evil smirk, "So, how did it go?"

"What?" Alice asked coldly as she brushed past the shrew.

"The pregnancy test," Lauren continued. "So, is Jasper going to be a daddy anytime soon?"

I was about to retort, but Alice jumped in, "No, it was a false alarm. And if you tell anyone at school that you saw me buying a pregnancy test – I'll tell them all that you gave Tyler Crowley head after the homecoming dance!"

Lauren's eyes got wide, "I…he…we didn't…"

"He told my brother," Alice replied with an evil smirk of her own. "Don't worry, though, Tyler did say that your technique…isn't bad."

Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me out towards the TCBY.

"Oh my god," I said as soon as we were out of earshot, "Did Tyler Crowley really tell Edward that?"

"He told the whole football team," Alice said. "And he said she was awful, actually, that's why most of the guys stay away from her."

I cackled as we pushed the door open at the yogurt shop.

**EPOV **

**Monday**

I was inspired by Bella the matchmaker – if we could get Jacob to say yes to a date with Jessica, maybe we could plot out a way to get Lauren and James to hook up. Although, after what Tyler Crowley said about her, that could be really difficult.

Bella said Jessica was ecstatic about her date with Jacob this weekend. In fact, Jessica spent most of our lunch hour talking Bella's and Alice's ears off about how great it was, and where they went and what they did. I half-listened only because I have a vested interest in Jacob Black becoming less obsessed with my fiancée.

"We went to Port Angeles and we ate at that Bella Italia place! It was so romantic! He looked so handsome – he wore a nice, dark blue shirt and he kept the top couple buttons open, it was sooooo sexy!"

This went on while Alice and Bella exchanged knowing glances. I picked at my pretzel until Bella nudged my arm.

"Yeah, Jake mentioned something about the date on Sunday, right Edward?"

"He did," I lied – very convincingly, I might add. "He said he had an awesome time and would like to go out again."

Bella smiled at me and I nuzzled her nose with my own. Jessica sighed and watched us wistfully.

"I hope Jacob and I can have what you two have some day!" She said. "By the way, how is the wedding planning coming?"

"Great," Bella said. "I found my dress already."

"Cool, I can't wait to see it!" Jessica replied.

"You and me both," I said kissing Bella's hand.

The bell rang and we all made our way to our classes. The day went by pretty slow, but it always did when I was waiting for practice to be over so I could be with my Bella. I got to the locker room after the last bell rang and found Jacob there already. He was changing into his practice jersey as I opened my locker.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked him.

"Fine," he replied.

"How was the date?" I pressed.

"'S OK," he said. "Why? Bella tell you to ask me?"

"No, I was just curious," I said. "I mean, Jessica can't stop talking about it."

"Oh, I know," he said. "She keeps asking when we're going to go out again."

"So…when are you?"

He smirked at me, "Geez, are you and Bells tag-teaming me now? I haven't decided if I am going to go out with her again."

"Why not?"

"She's…she's nice, but she's kinda…I don't know – pushy," he said. "She talks at a mile a minute, I could hardly get a word in edgewise."

"She was nervous," I said. "She must really like you – just give her one more shot."

He sighed, "Well, she was really nice. She did ask me a lot about myself, despite her control over the conversation."

I smiled to myself, if he was willing to go out with her again, there's still hope for him. After practice, I met up with Bella and we both saw Jacob and Jessica talking flirtatiously in the hallway to the locker rooms. We turned to each other and smiled – at least this part of our plan was going accordingly.

However, Lauren walked in our direction and saw the other couple deep in conversation. I could tell she didn't like what she saw. She turned to us with an accusing glare before walking up to Jessica and pulling her away from Jacob.

"We really need to get that girl a boyfriend…or a hobby," I said, shaking my head. "Think she'd be less of a bitch if she took up knitting?"

"Maybe," Bella laughed. "Though, I think a roll in the sack is what she really needs to calm her down."

I shuddered, "Thanks for the image; I need to wash my brain out now."

"You're silly," she teased as she brushed her nose across mine.

Just as I was wrapping my arms around her waist to go in for a kiss, James walked passed with a "get a room."

I sighed and pulled away to glare at his back as he disappeared down the hall.

"So, how are we gonna solve that little problem?" I asked, looking down at Bella.

She shrugged, "Got the number for a hitman?"

"I think I could get that," I said in mock seriousness. "But, actually, I was thinking something more in the way of setting him and Lauren up."

"I think the hitman is a better idea," Bella countered. "I don't see either one of them going along our little matchmaking scheme."

"Well, it's not like they're going to know we're doing it," I continued. "We'll make the set up seem like a coincidence – well all be together and have everyone paired off except them so they'll have to gravitate towards each other."

"Or they'll spend the whole time annoying the hell out of everyone."

"We'll let everyone else in on it," I said. "I mean, don't you think Jessica would want Lauren to leave her alone and let her be with Jacob? Misery loves company, right? Let's put the two miserable people together and let them wallow in their spitefulness."

"Fine, but when it goes wrong – and it will – they will have to know that you were behind it all," she said as she took my hand and led me towards my car. "So, be prepared to feel the wrath of James until graduation."

"I've dealt with him since the first grade," I said once we were both in the Volvo, "I think I can take a few more months."


	18. Chapter 18

**BPOV **

I was letting Edward take the reins on this whole James-Lauren matchmaking deal. If he thought it was a good idea and could be pulled off, then I was just going to sit back and enjoy the show.

His big idea was to have some sort of get together with members of the basketball and cheerleading teams—oh, that didn't reek of conspicuousness at all!

At least I got to hang out with the girls from the team outside of the realm of school and sports. I've found that some of them can be halfway decent people if you get to know them. Jessica in particular was fast becoming a good friend, that's why I made her a bridesmaid in my wedding.

Jess met with Alice, Rosalie and me at Alice's house before the party so we could all get ready together. We weren't going for anything fancy, but I was beginning to like these pre-party girly sessions we tend to hold. I've never been much of a girly-girl (and, really, neither is Alice) but it's fun to do it from time to time.

I was sitting at Alice's computer with her, going over what she had in mind for the wedding catering, when Jessica bounded into the room. It was nice to see her so happy—and I knew it was all because if Jacob. That made my matchmaking that much more important to me; not only was I giving Jacob a distraction, I was also making Jessica happy.

"Hi guys!" Jess chirped as she entered the room with her bag full of clothes and make up.

"Hey Jess," I replied. "How's it going?"

"Awesome," she smiled. "I went to the movies with Jacob this morning! It was so much fun!"

Alice and I shot each other a smile as Jessica launched into the story of their date. Jacob asked her out after the game last night and took her out to a late breakfast before heading to see a movie. Jessica sat in Alice's little armchair, holding her bag close to her as she relayed all the details.

"And then, when he dropped me off at my house...he kissed me!" She squealed.

My heart soared, not only for her but for me, too. If he was going this far with the relationship, maybe he is finally over me. Edward will be so happy to hear this.

"I can't wait to see him tonight," Jessica continued as she stood up to use the bathroom.

"Hey," Alice said, turning to me. "Does Jess know why we're holding this shindig tonight?"

"I'm not sure," I said. "Why?"

"I think we should let her in on it," Alice replied. "She probably has just as vested an interest in getting Lauren a date as you do. You've seen how territorial Lauren gets when Jess is with Jacob—I bet Jess is pretty tired of that."

"You're right," I admitted.

Jessica walked out in a pretty, turquoise, strapless dress with her sling back heels in her hands.

"Hey, Jess," I said. "We think you should know why Edward set up this get together tonight."

Jessica looked up in confusion, "Why?"

"Well," I began, "It's sort of a sneaky way to get James and Lauren together. Edward seems to think if they both see how happy everyone else is together, they'll get the picture and try their hand at dating each other."

"Lauren and James?" Jessica asked incredulously. "I don't know about that; after that rumor that got spread about Lauren, most of the jock guys tend to stay away from her."

"That's what I thought, but Edward's convinced this will work," I said. "But, if we do it right, maybe they'll at least back off of everyone else and stop trying to spread their misery."

"Well, I would like Lauren to get a life of her own," Jess admitted. "But, James is a completely different story. He hasn't dated anyone since freshman year because of Tanya—you remember her, Alice? That sophomore he dated that year."

"Yeah, I remember her," Alice said. "But, what did she do to him?"

"Well, I had this mutual friend who was pretty close to Tanya who told me that she purposefully messed with his head. Like, she would spend days at a time being all lovey-dovey with him and then ignore him for a whole week. She would go to dances with him and flirt with other guys, when they hung out, she'd talk about things she'd supposedly done with other guys—I think she was kind of a sociopath."

"That's messed up," Rosalie said as she sat on Alice's bed. "And I thought I was a bitch."

"Well, then I think we need to convince him to give another girl a try," I reasoned.

"How?" Jessica asked. "I mean, you've talked to him, he's not right in the head, Bells. I think he needs professional help, not a date."

"Yeah, but I think getting him to go on the date is the easier option, don't you?" I asked.

Jessica nodded and looked down at shoes, "You're right."

Once we were ready to go, we walked down to the basement to set some things up. Edward was down there with Jasper and they were deciding what music to play.

"Dude, we're not playing Al Green, that's so obvious, don't you think?" Jasper whined.

"We're trying to create a mood here, man," Edward shot back.

"A mood for what? An orgy?"

"It's just Al Green, he's not that X-rated."

"Why don't you just throw some 'Let's get it on' into the playlist while you're at it?"

"I hate to break up this in-depth debate, but we need to start getting some snacks out," Alice interrupted. "Our other guests will be here anytime now."

Jasper obediently followed Alice's orders, trekking back up the stairs to help with the food, but I stayed behind with Edward to ask him if he knew about James' past.

"Did you know anything about James' ex-girlfriend, Tanya?" I asked.

"Just that she was a sophomore and they dated for a while our freshman year," he replied, pulling me towards the couch. "Why? What about her?"

"Jessica had a mutual friend with this Tanya, and she said the girl left James pretty screwed up—I guess that's why he doesn't date."

"And that's probably why he feels the need to mess with everyone else's happiness," Edward spat. "All the more reason for us to get him laid."

I gave him a scornful glare, "That's not what we're trying to do, Edward. We're trying to get him past his pain; if we can really and truly help him, he may be so grateful that he decides to leave us alone."

Edward rolled his eyes, "You always want to see the best in people, Bella. What's that thing Dr. Cox said on 'Scrubs'? 'People aren't chocolates—they're bastard-coated bastards with bastard fillings.' Yeah, that's James."

"I don't believe that," I replied. "I think if you give him the chance, he could change. People have probably given up on him so many times, he might like it if someone put some effort into getting to know him."

"Yeah, but that person doesn't have to be you," Edward said. "I mean, if he thinks you're taking an interest, he's probably going to interpret that as you liking him—and not as a friend."

I sighed, "It is a slippery slope—but, what else can we do? I mean, short of offing him or getting a restraining order."

"I'm not sure, let's just see how tonight goes, huh?"

I nodded as he leaned in and kissed the tip of my nose. We sat on the couch and held each other close until Alice came back downstairs and broke up our quiet moment.

"Hey! This isn't my party, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on!" Edward replied as he kissed me one last time and stood up.

**EPOV**

Everyone but James was at the party by 8 p.m., and Lauren—predictably—was sitting in a corner sulking. She periodically would look up and glare if she heard Jessica or Jacob laugh. It was beyond pathetic to watch. Why did this girl insist on being so miserable and shutting people out.

Then I thought about what Bella had said about James' past and wondered if Lauren might be in the same situation. I tried to remember if I'd ever heard about her dating anyone seriously. She's hung out with every guy I know from Tyler Crowley to Jasper, but she's never really dated any of them.

Maybe she's dated some guys who don't go to our school, but I don't know how probable that would be—there aren't too many places surrounding Forks besides La Push, and I know she probably hasn't dated anyone from there.

I was lost in thought when Bella nudged me, "James is here."

I looked up to see the man himself skulking down the stairs with his trademark smirk firmly in place. He scanned the room until his eyes rest on me and Bella—his smirk grew even more pronounced then.

He walked over and sat on the coffee table across from us, "Wow, I can't believe I was actually invited this time. What happened, Cullen? You forget you hate me or something?"

"No," I replied. "But it wouldn't be good for the team to leave a member out. I don't want any bad blood now that we're going into districts."

"Of course not, Captain Cullen," he replied, his voice dripping with disdain—he didn't like the fact that I was made captain of the team over him.

"Do you want something to drink, James?" Bella asked, breaking the awkwardness.

"Sure thing, sweetheart; why don't you run and get me a coke or something?" he replied.

It took everything in my not to reach over and rip his throat out. Bella put a reassuring hand on my knee and got up to fetch his drink. He watched her climb the stairs and openly stared at her ass. I made a mental note to ask her never to wear those jeans around him ever again—even if they were my favorite pair.

His glance still lingered on where my fiancée had retreated, so I cleared my throat to get his attention. He turned to me with a smirk.

"What, I can look but not touch, right?" He asked.

"How about you look elsewhere?" The question rolled from my lips before I had a chance to stop it.

His smirk turned into a full-on grin at that point. "Feeling a little threatened, Cullen?"

"No, I know who Bella loves...and who she simply tolerates," I said with a smirk of my own.

His grin faltered a bit, "Care to test that theory?"

"It's been tested several times," I replied. "Mostly by you, as a matter of fact."

"Not truly tested, I don't think," he said.

"You don't think that time you kissed her and she hit you in return was a test? What do you want? For her to get a sky writer to spell it out?"

"That would be something to see," he replied.

I rolled my eyes, "There has to be someone else...anyone else, man! People are starting to think you're kind of pathetic, really."

His gaze hardened, "Let them think what they want, I don't give a shit!"

"Really?" I asked. "You seem to have deluded yourself into thinking my fiancée has feelings for you, even though she's clearly proven otherwise, and that doesn't strike as the teensiest bit pathetic?"

He pursed his lips and looked away. His gaze brushed past Lauren sitting in the corner and he stopped. His eyes returned to me, "That's what this is all about, isn't it? You're trying to set me up with someone else so I'll leave you and Bella alone, aren't you? And Lauren? That's who you think I'll go for? The harpy who can't even give decent head?"

"Come on, man, that's just a rumor," I said. "I mean, we are talking about Crowley here, and when has that guy ever been know to be accurate about anything? Besides...if she is such a harpy, won't she be fun to tame?"

"No," James replied. "She'd probably be a fucking bitch. And she probably doesn't like me much, either."

"That doesn't stop you from hounding Bella," I spat.

He glared again and looked up towards Lauren. I turned to see her glaring back at us—she saw me glance her way and narrowed her eyes at me before looking away quickly.

"Like I said," James began, "A harpy—that's all she is, and all she ever will be."

"Excuse me?" I heard Lauren's voice call out. "Are you talking about me?"

"Yeah," James replied. "And what are you going to do about it, Harpy?"

"If I'm a harpy, then you're a sad-assed, pathetic loser who can't get over the fact that Bella doesn't want him," Lauren quipped. "I mean, seriously, they're getting married—get over it, already!"

"Me? What about you? You've spent the whole time I've been here—and probably hours beforehand—glaring at Jacob and Jessica! You can't get over the fact that your best friend found someone and doesn't have time for you anymore. Now, that's pathetic!"

All conversation in the room had come to a screeching halt. James and Lauren stared each other down—each standing on a different side of the couch from the other. They seemed to stay like that for hours until Lauren decided to roll her eyes and stalk towards the stairs.

"I don't need this shit!" She called as she walked out of the basement.

Bella, who had just come back down the stairs in the middle of their argument, ran up after Lauren. I sat back and glared at James.

"You know what, you two miserable bitches deserve each other," I said.

"Fuck you!" James replied as he stormed up the stairs.

Everyone in the basement just sat their in stunned silence. I looked over to see my sister giving me a look that seemed to say 'I told you so.' I, in return, gave her a look that said 'I don't want to hear it.'

**BPOV**

Lauren was all the way to the back door before I caught up with her.

"Wait, Lauren, please don't leave like this!" I said as I put a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged my hand off, "Leave me alone! I can't believe you and Edward would try to pawn me off on someone like James! He's a total jerk!"

"You know, it's not just me and Edward who thinks you should start seeing someone," I said, finally realizing I just had to be honest with her. "Jessica would like it, too."

"Well then I guess that makes both of you stupid, meddling bitches, doesn't it?" She spat as she turned and slammed the door to the garage behind her.

I leaned up against the wall and turned just in time to see James standing there staring at me. I tried to brush past him to get back downstairs, but he grabbed my left hand. He held the ring up to get a better look at it and smirked mischievously.

"Cullen couldn't afford a diamond?"

"Sapphire is my birthstone; he knew this would mean more to me."

He scoffed, "Please, what girl doesn't want a diamond? What girl wants anything less than the best?"

"Not all girls are like that, you know," I said gently. "Look...I know about that Tanya girl, and I know what she did to you. But, not every girl is like that and I think if you give Lauren half a chance..."

"I don't need your goddamn pity!" He yelled as he released my hand and stalked out the back door.

Edward was at my side in a second, "What happened? What did he do? I swear to God I'll kill him!"

"No, he didn't do anything," I said quickly. "You were right, if he doesn't want help, there's nothing I can do to make him change."

Edward pressed my gently to his chest and sighed into my hair, "You're too trusting and too open with people sometimes, you know that? It scares me."

"I know," I said. "But, I can't help it."

I felt a chuckle ripple through his chest, "I know you can't, Angel. I just...want you to be more careful, OK?"

"OK," I laughed into his shoulder.

He leaned down and captured my lips softly. We stood in the hallway and enjoyed the closeness of one another until I heard someone clear their throat behind us. It was Dr. Cullen.

"Having fun, kids?" He asked.

"Oh, loads of fun, Dad," Edward replied sarcastically. "How about you? What made you decide to crawl out of your hole?"

Carlisle gave his son a disapproving look as he turned to me, "Bella, how have you been? I haven't seen much of you lately."

"I've been fine, Dr. Cullen," I replied shyly. "How have you been?"

He laughed quietly, "I've been better."

Edward still held me close to him as he led me out of the kitchen and up to his room.

"Try to keep it down, you two," Carlisle called after us.

Edward led me inside and slammed the door behind us. The sound startled me and I turned to see him standing there, glaring at the closed door. He was shaking slightly and I walked to put my hands on his shoulders.

He turned and I could see tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "Why, Bella? Why can't he be happy for me?"

"Have you tried talking to him, Edward? I mean really sitting down and talking to him about all of this?"

"There you go again," Edward replied with a laugh, "Thinking the best of people. My dad is like James—neither one can be reasoned with like that."

"You don't know that if you haven't tried," I retorted. "Please, just promise me you'll try?"

He was glaring down at the floor between the two of us for a long time before he sighed and looked back up at me. "I promise."

"Thank you," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"It's really not fair," he said in between kisses.

"What's not?"

"How you can get me to do anything you want when you give me the Bambi face."

"Hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, sweetie."

**Next up: Edward talks to Carlisle and Bella sets the plan in motion to reunite Charlie and his mom.**


	19. Chapter 19

**EPOV**

I had promised Bella I would finally sit down and have a talk with my father, and by God, I was going to make it happen—even if I had to stake out that damn office he spends all of his time in and force him to listen to me.

Mom and Alice had gone to take Bella to lunch in Port Angeles to give me ample time to talk to Dad. I stood outside his door and pondered how I should approach this situation. Should I just be straight forward, no nonsense, or should I do it in a roundabout way—you know, try to winkle it out of him?

I decided to let his mood guide my choice as I knocked on his door.

"Come in," he replied.

I opened the door and closed it behind me before sitting on in the chair in front of his desk. He had this office set up just like the one he had at work, which was a bit confusing considering he didn't receive patients here.

He looked up from the book he was reading and gave me an expectant look, "Yes son? Did you need something?"

"Yeah, Dad, I just wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

OK, I was going to have to take the straightforward approach, "It's just the way you've been acting recently. I mean, I'm getting married, going to college on a scholarship and am the happiest I've ever been, but you seemed determined to—I don't know—belittle it all. Do you even care about my happiness?"

My dad sat there staring at me like I had grown another head, "What brought this on, Edward?"

I gaped at him in exasperation, "Are you serious, Dad? Just look at the way you treat Bella—you called her a gold-digger, and basically tried to persuade me that she was no good for me. But, you don't even know her."

"Sure I do," Dad replied. "She's just like her mother, she'll use you until she's tired of you and leave you for some redneck who promises to take her out of Forks."

"That's what you think Bella's mom did?"

"I know that's what she did!" Dad yelled, slamming his fists on the desk. "That bitch loved it when I would come by and give her presents, you know – spend a little cash on her here and there. But, when it came down to it, Charlie was willing to take her away, and I wanted to stay here. So, she did what was best for Renee."

"Bella's not like that," I said quietly. "She loves me more than I deserve. She's not going to leave me."

"Keep telling yourself that, kid," Dad spat. "Keep telling yourself that she's not just marrying you because your taking her to UBC with you."

"That's bullshit and you know it," I retorted. "She got her scholarship all on her own."

"So, what happens if you—for whatever reason—lose your scholarship, hmm? You think she's gonna stick around?"

"I wouldn't ask her to," I said. "But, yes, I think she would. We would just go to U-Dub together, we both could get in easily."

Dad smirked evilly, "You live in a dream world, son. And I'm going to hate to see it when you finally wake up and realize that girl doesn't really love you."

"Really? Do you love me, Dad? Because if you do, you have a really fucked up way of showing it!"

"Don't you talk to me like that, you little shit!" He yelled as we both stood and stared each other down. "You show me a little respect."

"Why? You haven't shown me any for years," I replied. "And you didn't answer my question: Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, that's a stupid question."

"Then why can't you be happy for me? Why can't you see that my relationship with Bella is different? It's not like you and Renee."

He scoffed, "How do you know?"

"Ask yourself this, Dad, did Renee really marry Charlie to get out of this town, or because she loved him? You were offering her money and a steady life, and all Charlie had to offer was himself and his love for her. That doesn't strike you as a woman truly in love?"

Dad glared at me; his whole body seemed to shake as he thought about the truth of my words. There was no denying that what I said was exactly the case: Renee loved Charlie, not my dad.

Dad sat back in his chair and put his head in his hands.

"I'll leave you alone to think about that for a while," I said as I closed the door behind me.

I retreated to the kitchen and pulled a soda and some leftover Chinese food out of the fridge. I set myself up in front of the TV and watched some mindless reality show while I munched on cold lo mein noodles. It was odd how it made me feel better.

After about an hour, my dad finally emerged from his office. He grabbed himself a soda from the fridge and then came to sit on the couch next to me. He popped the top of his soda can and took a long sip before speaking.

"I know I'm not exactly father of the year material, son," he began, "And, I have to admit that some of the things I do are more out of self-interest than anything else."

I didn't confirm nor deny his statement—I just sat there and waited to hear more.

"I'm sorry if I ever made you feel unloved—or your mother or sister," he continued. "I love my family more than anything in the world; you know that, right?"

I nodded, not taking my eyes off of the TV screen. I was trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall—I mean, this could just be a trick, right? He could just be falsely contrite in order to save his skin now.

However, his next words convinced me he was nothing but sincere.

"I'm a stupid, selfish man, Edward. Can you ever forgive me?"

There was no hint of falsehood or irony in his voice. It made what resolve I had left in me crumble in defeat.

"Yes Dad," I replied, my voice shaky. "I forgive you."

We both fell into each other's arms for the first time in years. In fact, I can't even remember the last time my dad and I really hugged—maybe the day I graduated from middle school? No, not then. How about that time I scored more than 30 points in my first varsity basketball game? Nope, not then, either.

But, really, none of that mattered right now. It just felt so damn good to have my old dad back—the one who cared more about spending time with his family than being a workaholic.

We pulled back and I wiped my tears away with the sleeve of my sweatshirt. He removed his glasses and caught a stray tear with his right thumb. After cleaning his glasses on the hem of his oxford shirt, he placed them back on his nose and looked at me seriously.

"And, I really do love Bella, too," he said. "I think she's the perfect girl for you. And I'm happy that you're happy with her."

"Thanks Dad," I replied quietly, afraid I'd break out in tears again.

We sat back and continued to watch TV and eat Chinese food until Bella came back with my mom and Alice. As soon as she walked into the living room and saw the two of us sitting there, totally at peace with each other, I could see her eyes well up with tears.

I stood and closed the distance between us so I could wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her softly. Her body convulsed slightly with her quiet sobs as I whispered into her hair, "Shhhh, everything is fine, love. We're OK now."

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "Really?"

I nodded and stroked her hair lovingly. I wiped her tears away gently before leading her over to the couch to sit with me and my dad. He smiled at her warmly, "How are you today, Bella?"

"I'm fine, Dr. Cullen, how are you?"

"Please call me Carlisle, won't you? And I'm better than I've been in a long time."

Bella nodded and turned to see what we were watching on TV—one of those VH1 reality shows about shameless people trying to find "love."

"How can you watch this?" She asked.

"There's nothing else on," I replied.

We watched for a few more minutes before my mom walked into the room, "Well, not that anybody is hungry right now, but do you two know what you would like for dinner?"

Dad and I looked at each other, before turning back to Mom.

"Anything but Chinese food," we said in unison.

Mom and Bella laughed as Alice entered the room.

"What's so funny?" She asked. "Why do I always miss the funny stuff?"

"It's OK, Al," I assured her. "It was more stupid than funny, anyway."

"How about some of you famous, Swedish meatballs, honey?" Dad asked. "With some mashed potatoes and rolls? That sounds good to me. Hey, Bella, why don't you see if your dad wants to join us for dinner?"

The whole room went silent. Bella sat there and gaped at my dad until she found her voice, "Sure, I could do that."

She stood up and retrieved her phone from her purse. I heard her voice drift off in the distance as she talked to Charlie. I eyed my dad, trying not to look suspicious, but still weary of his intensions. I was about to mention it to him when Bella walked back into the room.

"He'll be here," she replied.

"Great," Dad said. "I think in light of all of the day's revelations, I probably have some apologizing to do where Charlie is concerned."

My Dad stood up and walked towards the bathroom as Bella and I stared at each other, dumbstruck. This is either the biggest, quickest change a human being has ever gone through, or my dad is up to something.

I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

**BPOV**

I helped Esme make dinner and she let me in on her secret recipe.

"Hopefully, one day you'll be making these for my grandchildren," she said ominously.

"That won't be for a while—just a little forewarning," I replied as I rolled the meatballs out by hand.

"Oh, I know, but a mother can still dream, can't she?"

"Sure," I said. "But, make sure those dreams see me and Edward waiting until after college to have kids, OK?"

Esme giggled, "I'll try."

We put the tray of meatballs in the oven for 45 minutes before deciding what other sides to have besides mashed potatoes.

"What do you like, Bella?" Esme asked.

"I really like broccoli," I replied. "But, I'm good with what everybody else wants."

"I know a great recipe for a broccoli casserole," Esme said. "It's one of Edward's favorites."

I perked up at that, I really wanted to learn how to make some of Edward's favorite dishes so I could surprise him on special occasions. Esme took out the broccoli, cheese, eggs and a can of cream of mushroom soup and showed me how to prepare the dish. Then we sprinkled crushed saltines over the top before popping it in the other oven.

The Cullen's have a huge kitchen—a professional grade stovetop, two ovens and one broiler. And Esme performed each task with each instrument with such ease, she would put Bobby Flay to shame.

While the casserole and the meatballs baked, she and I got to fixing the mashed potatoes. Then I realized we hadn't made any rolls yet.

"I just get those frozen," Esme admitted as she pulled a bag of frozen Pillsbury rolls from the freezer. "I save my homemade rolls for Thanksgiving and Christmas—those are the only times I put up with the fuss of making dough by hand."

I loved the time I was spending with Esme, it was like having my own mother back. The way we would make dinner for Dad after she helped me with my homework; the way we spent hours making holiday dinners and just talking endlessly about nothing in particular. I missed that so much, but being around Esme somehow made it more bearable.

Esme was adding milk and butter to the boiled potatoes so she could mash them as I pulled the casserole out of the oven. Alice wandered into the kitchen and smiled, "It smells so good in here."

"Your mom and I made some broccoli casserole," I said with pride.

Alice giggled at me, "Learning all of Edward's faves, huh?"

I nodded as I placed the dish onto a potholder on the countertop to cool. The meatballs still had a few minutes, so I popped the rolls on a baking sheet and put them in the oven that held the casserole since it was still hot.

As soon as I closed the oven door, the doorbell rang.

"Must be Dad," I said as I went with Alice to answer it.

Dad was standing there in a nice shirt and slacks—more dressed up than I've seen him in a while. I smirked at him, "You didn't have to dress nice, Dad. It's just dinner."

He returned my smirk, "No need to let Herr Doctor look down on me more than he already does, right?"

"He's not the same as before, Charlie," Alice explained. "He had a long talk with Edward and I think he's seeing the error of his ways."

Dad still looked skeptical as he followed us into the living room. Carlisle stood up and greeted Dad with a handshake, "How's it going, Charlie?"

Dad looked stunned for a second before responding. "Good, Carlisle; how are you?"

"Great, just great. Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you alone for a second."

Dad looked back at me before nodding to Carlisle and following him to his office. The two talked quietly in there for about fifteen minutes as Alice, Edward and I sat on the couch waiting anxiously for the outcome. What could Carlisle be saying? That he was sorry for how he acted all those years ago? And, would Dad accept his apology?

Our questions were answered when the two walked out of the office still smiling. I smiled at Dad as he came over and sat next to me on the couch before turning to Carlisle with an appreciative expression.

Carlisle nodded knowingly.

"Hey Charlie, you want a beer or a scotch or something?" Carlisle asked.

"A beer would be great, thanks," Dad replied.

Carlisle brought out the drinks and we all concentrated on the basketball game on TV for a while. Charlie turned to Edward, "So, you guys should be starting the state playoffs soon, right?"

"Next weekend," Edward replied. "I think we'll go far, we just have the perfect combination of guys on the team."

"Probably pretty glad Jake decided to play then, huh? Man, that kid has got to be just shy of 6' 9", doesn't he?"

"I think somewhere around there," Edward agreed. "He's amazing! It's nice to have a huge post player who can also handle the ball."

"Ugh!" Alice said suddenly. "This sports talk is boring me. Come on, Bells, let's go help Mom finish dinner."

I chuckled at Alice before planting a soft kiss on Edward's cheek and excusing myself from the room.

**OK, I would write a little more in this chapter, but I'm too distracted with celebration.**

**YAY PRESIDENT OBAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**BPOV**

It seemed that we had successfully hurdled the Carlisle obstacle – at least for the moment – and there was just one more subject on my agenda. I needed to get to the bottom of the animosity between my dad and my grandmother.

I knew it had something to do with the death of my Uncle Tom five years ago, but I wasn't sure exactly what happened because Dad never talks about it. He would only ever say that he didn't have to explain himself or his actions to his daughter, and leave it at that.

With that in mind, I went to my grandma to get the full story. I told Dad I was headed to Seattle with Alice for more wedding preparations, but instead she and I made our way to Olympia. Grandma met us at her front door and immediately pulled me into a crushing embrace.

"Oh, I can't believe my little Bella is getting married!" She cried as she squeezed me.

"OK…can't breathe, Grandma…" I gasped.

She released me and turned to hug Alice, "How are you, little lady?"

"I've been good, Grandma Swan," Alice replied.

We all sat at Grandma's table and there was already plates of cookies and brownies set out for us. I took one of Grandma Swan's famous, giant peanut butter cookies and began to munch on it while she poured me and Alice some drinks.

It didn't take Grandma very long to launch into questioning.

"So, as much as an old woman would love to believe her precious, one-and-only granddaughter paid her a visit just because she felt like it, I know better," she began, as she took one of my hands into both of hers, "What brings you here today?"

I sighed and took another bite of cookie before continuing, "I was hoping you could let me in on something I've been wondering about for years – something my dad won't ever talk about."

"Tom," Grandma said with a sigh. "I guess he's been bottling that up for the past few years – that's what Swan men tend to do."

"What happened, Grandma? I mean, Dad won't even tell me how Uncle Tom died."

Grandma sighed again and took a hold of my free hand, "It had been a long time coming, dear. Your Uncle Tom died of pneumonia, but he had been sick for many, many years."

"I don't understand," I replied. "Pneumonia doesn't take years to kill; usually it only lasts a few months. And, why wouldn't Dad tell me something like that?"

"It was how he got the pneumonia, baby. His immune system had completely deteriorated because…" she hesitated.

"Why?"

"He had HIV, Bella. I found out about a year after he was diagnosed, and that's when he told me he was gay."

I felt a cold chill run over my body – did this mean what I thought it meant? Did my dad not tell me about my Uncle Tom because he was embarrassed or ashamed? I hated to think my dad was a homophobe – especially where his own brother was concerned.

Grandma seemed to sense my worry, "I think what got to your father, more than anything, was the fact that we kept this from him. Your Uncle begged me not to tell anyone, not even Charlie, about his disease and how he got it. But, when Tom finally lost his fight, I had to tell your father the truth, and he's resented me for it ever since.

"He loved your uncle dearly, Bella, regardless of the choices Tom made in life."

I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I let this information sink in. Grandma leaned over and kissed me gently – Alice put an arm around me and pulled me close to her shoulder. Once the shock wore off, I wiped the moisture from my cheeks and looked back and forth between Grandma and Alice.

"Well, Dad's just going to have to get over his anger – I want you at my wedding, Gran, and I'm not going to put up with his stubbornness over it."

"Bella, I don't want you getting into a fight with Charlie over me," she replied.

"And I want you to be right there in the front row when I get married. I'm not negotiating on this, Gran; it's my wedding so it's my way or the highway."

Grandma smirked and rested her forehead against mine, "I guess it's not just the Swan men who are stubborn, is it?"

"Nope," I replied as I put my arms around her neck.

Grandma and I made a plan for her to visit during my Spring Break in a couple of weeks. She would come and we would both sit Dad down for a talk.

Alice and I made our way back to Forks, but stopped at a bridal shop to get some things, just to throw Dad off our scent. I found the perfect bouquet – a bundle of white and purple lilies with a pretty garland that wrapped around the flowers and draped over the side.

When I got home, I nearly drove Dad crazy showing him photos of the flowers and what Alice and I were planning. I was afraid I had been a bit too overzealous, but Dad didn't seem to notice. I made him some fried chicken for dinner – another one of his favorites. I was going to try my hardest to be extra sweet to Dad leading up to our talk over Spring Break.

I just hope he doesn't throw Grandma out of our house on the spot.

**EPOV **

**The playoffs**

Forks had made it to the semi-finals of the Washington Class 1A state basketball tournament for the first time in about ten years. We were facing Bush High School in Seattle, and the whole team was running on pretty high emotions. Since they were the higher seed, we had to drive out to play them, and would be staying in a hotel room overnight.

And, of course, the cheerleaders would be accompanying us, which meant I got to snuggle in the back of the bus with Bella the whole way there. She brought a cute, fuzzy, pink blanket along for the ride, and I took it and wrapped it around us as we sat in the very back seat.

"Are you comfortable enough?" I asked her as she leaned up against my chest.

"How could I not be when I cuddling with you?" She asked as she kissed the tip of my nose playfully.

Mike Newton began making retching noises from the seat in front of us, to which I promptly responded with a kick to the back of his chair. "Shove it, Newton."

Alice and Jasper both gave a snicker from across the aisle from us. They, too, were wrapped up together in a big, fuzzy blanket. I wondered if Alice and Bella decided to get matching blankets specifically for this trip.

After about an hour of driving, Bella dozed off as she tightened her arms across my chest. I kissed the top of her head and looked up to see who else was still awake with me – Jasper and Alice were snuggled close and seemed to be napping, Emmett and Rosalie were in front of them and watching a movie on Emmett's video iPod; Jacob and Jessica were closer to the front of the bus and talking quietly while Lauren sulked in the seat across the aisle from them.

James was sitting right behind the driver. He had his headphones on over the top of his black stocking cap. We haven't spoken to each other since the incident at my house, and I was a little afraid he would begin taking it out on me on the court. He had a tendency to be bitter, and he could unleash that bitterness on the team at an inopportune time.

And, it would be all my fault.

We got to Bush High School two hours early, giving us time to work off the stupor the ride over had left us in. We started running around the school's small gym before we practiced some of our drills.

Bush High School was just as small as our school, so we had to change and have our pre-game pep talk in their girls' locker room. Fifteen minutes before game-time, we exited the locker room and made our way to the main gym for the game. We were met by the cheerleaders who were lined up, waiting for us to emerge.

As the announcer began introductions, I turned to the crowd behind us, and nearly fell over in shock – my dad was there.

I felt this surge of happiness course through me as I took the court and played with a fluid effortlessness that I didn't realize I had in me. And, thankfully, James was a team player all night. By half-time, we were up, 52-20.

We went on to win the game by a landslide, and the whole team was bombarded by the crowd as everyone rushed the court. We were going to the championship game for the first time in school history – I was on cloud nine.

The only thing that could make this night better was if mine and Jasper's plan to sneak Bella into our room and Jasper into the girls' doesn't fall apart. We had been talking about it at school earlier, and let the girls in on it before we got on the bus. Jasper would wait until the coaches went to bed, and then sneak into Bella and Alice's room. He would make sure Bella got back to me before turning in for the night, though – I made sure of that.

We got to the hotel and, much to my surprise, my parents were in the lobby. My dad said he was getting the honeymoon suit for him and my mom. As much as I didn't want to think about what they would be doing in said room, I was happy to see them getting romantic again.

After my parents went up to their room, our coach gave us our room keys, "Cullen and Whitlock – room 405."

Jasper grabbed the card and we both loitered around to hear what room Bella and Alice would be staying in. The coach handed them the key to room 417, and we all piled into the elevator. Jasper and I said our goodnights and headed to our room so that other members of the team saw us and assumed we were turning in for the night.

I flipped on the TV as I fell onto one of the twin beds. I watched a little bit of The Daily Show before I noticed how small the bed was. Even though Bella is a tiny girl and wouldn't need much room, my feet hung over the edge of the bed. I stood up and went to see if the dresser between the beds would move – to my delight, not only did it move, but it was really very light.

After I moved the dresser, I pushed the two beds together just as Jasper was coming out of the bathroom.

"Wow, you are putting a lot of effort into this," he quipped.

I smirked at him as I pulled the sheets off of the beds, "You're just jealous that you didn't think of this first."

"True," he replied. "Well, it's 10 p.m., and our coaches are probably asleep, so I'm off to engage in covert activities."

"Uh-huh…just be sure Bella gets back here safe, alright?" I retorted as I set the blankets out across both beds.

Jasper saluted me, "Aye-aye, captain!"

He shut the door behind him and I went to my spare bag and pulled out a few candles I had packed last night. I lit them and set them around the room, making sure they were nowhere near anything flammable. I shut off the lights and the TV just as Bella knocked on the door.

I opened it and found her standing there wearing a bathrobe with her bag in one hand – my mind went wild with thoughts of what might be under that robe. She stepped into the room and dropped her bag near the door. She looked around at what I had set up and turned to me with a sly smile.

"Wow, you _did_ put a lot of effort into this."

"Jasper told you, didn't he?" I laughed.

She nodded and moved to sit on the bed. She was wearing a pair of matching, pink slippers under her robe and she kicked them off. As she did so, her robe opened a bit, revealing her beautiful, bare legs. Before I could stop myself, I moved to kneel in front of her and took her left leg into my hands. I started at her ankle and kissed slowly towards her knee as she leaned back against the pillows I had set up.

I parted her robe further to see that all she had underneath it was a pair of panties and a bra. She untied the belt and let the soft material fall away from her. I smiled as I rose to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

"Let's just get rid of that robe, my love. I find your skin to be, by far, softer and more enticing."

She lifted herself up a bit and let me slide the robe out from under her. She lay back against the makeshift bed and gave me those big, beautiful, come-hither eyes. I pulled my sweats off in a blink of an eye and jumped onto the bed next to her. I took each of her ankles and rested them on my shoulders as I hooked my thumbs under her panties and pulled them off slowly, throwing them to the side before turning back to my destination.

I licked my lips lightly before leaning down to get a taste of her. I flicked my tongue briskly over her clit and smiled when her hips bucked up in response. I ran my index and middle fingers over her wet slit before sliding them into her entrance. She moaned and writhed at my touch, but I wanted to save her climax for when I was actually inside of her.

There is nothing in this world as exquisitely erotic as feeling my fiancée's walls clench around me as we both cum together. I let Bella take my boxers off as I reach around her and unsnapped her bra, and then we settled ourselves into the extra wide bed and I pulled the blankets over us.

I felt her lovely legs wrap themselves around me as I slowly inched myself into her. But, she wasn't having any of this slow nonsense – she pulled me deeper into her with her legs and began pumping her hips against mine at a fast, thorough pace. I grabbed her hips and caught her rhythm quickly.

Once we both came, shivering and whimpering in the afterglow of the moment, I lay down next to her and pulled her tight against my chest. All I wanted to do was lie there and keep Bella close to me all night, but I began wondering if we had been loud. What if someone in one of the next rooms heard us?

My inner inquiries were answered when I heard a knock at the door. Bella looked up at me, her brown eyes wide with worry – she was thinking the exact same thing I was. She got up and made her way into the bathroom as I put my sweatpants back on and answered the door.

Of course, it was James. He gave me the evil eye before scanning my room – no doubt hoping to find a naked Bella laying there.

"Do you mind not fucking your girlfriend while the rest of us are trying to sleep?" He spat.

"Do you mind not listening in while I'm making love to my fiancée, perv?" I retorted.

"'Making love?'" He snorted, "That's the gayest thing I've ever heard, Cullen."

"I doubt that – now go away to the room you're sharing with another guy."

He scoffed, "Please, if I were gay, I'd have a lot better taste in dudes than to lower myself for Newton."

I almost smiled at that, but I remained neutral until James walked away.

"You know," he began before I had a chance to shut the door, "I should be informing one of the coaches about your little indiscretion here. But, maybe I'll just save that blackmail for a later date."

And then he was gone – and I was left there to wonder when Hurricane James would strike next.

**A short chapter, but I'm saving the whole Spring Break deal for next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

**EPOV **

**Saturday: First day of Spring Break**

I was actually kind of hoping I could whisk Bella away for Spring Break, but she said she and her grandmother would be sitting down for a much overdue talk with Charlie next Wednesday. That was much more important than sitting on a beach somewhere.

Though, I did manage to get her to agree to take a long weekend with me, Alice and Jasper beforehand—she could use at least that much of a vacation, no matter how brief.

Jasper and I began racking our brains the week before during our history class over the perfect place to take Alice and Bella. It had to be somewhere that took less than a day to travel to, so we could at least enjoy all of Sunday and Monday there before heading back on Tuesday.

"How about somewhere in Oregon?" Jasper suggested. "Eugene or something."

I shot him an incredulous look, "Seriously, dude? Oregon? That's like Washington, but boring."

"Hey, you're not coming up with any better ideas!"

"Well, I have an idea, we just need to see if the girls are up for it...and I want to see if my dad will let us use some of his frequent flyer miles."

"I thought you said somewhere close," Jas countered. "Somewhere on the west coast."

"I am thinking west coast," I said. "I'm thinking California—most specifically San Francisco."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I already checked out a pretty inexpensive place to stay," I replied. "Plus, I know Bella really wants to go there."

Jasper looked down at his hands as he thought about this, "But, it's not going to cost too much, right?"

"I promise," I reassured him, "I just really want to show Bella the sights of San Francisco. Just, don't tell Alice...I want this to be a surprise."

"OK, no worries man. My lips are sealed."

I made the reservations the next day and had a difficult time keeping things mum around Bella and Alice before the day of the trip. They kept talking about taking shopping trips to get more useless stuff for the wedding, and it took everything in me to not smack my sister in the head for all of the unnecessary preparation she was putting us through.

What happened to our simple, low-key wedding?

Luckily, once Jasper and I sprung the surprise on the girls early Saturday morning, all thoughts of shopping flew out the window—at least, for the time being.

Alice packed for herself before insisting on driving over to Bella's house and having the final say on her wardrobe before we could leave. It just showed the kind of saint-like patience Bella has for putting up with difficult people. She really is going to make an excellent social worker some day.

We finally got the OK from Alice to be on our way and got to the Seattle airport just before our 2 p.m. flight. We were in San Francisco by 4:30, and Bella was immediately on the move.

"What are we going to see today? We should go see the Golden Gate Bridge, or the Palace of Fine Arts or Chinatown..."

"Whoa, slow down, Bells," Alice said. "We've got plenty of time to see it all. In fact," she added, pulling a magazine out of her carry-on bag, "I found some of the best bridal shops on the west coast, right here in good ol' SanFran!"

Jasper and I both groaned as we followed the girls to the baggage claim.

**BPOV**

Even though I thought we were saving all trips for our honeymoon, I just couldn't get angry with Edward when he was taking me to one of the places in the U.S. I've wanted to see the most.

There's just always been something about San Francisco that's intrigued me. And I was beyond excited to see what was in store for us over the next two days.

We checked into our hotel and decided to stay close by tonight for dinner. I didn't care where we went; I was just excited to be eating at a restaurant in San Francisco.

Once we finished, we walked back to the hotel for the night. Alice followed me into mine and Edward's room with her stack of bridal magazines so we could "map out a plan of attack" for shopping tomorrow – or so she said.

It didn't take very much of our "ooing" and "awing" over various decorations and table place settings for Edward to finally reach a breaking point.

"Jesus Christ! How many more little, trivial things can you possibly fit into this wedding, Alice? Haven't we done enough?"

Alice crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her brother, "We are not finished yet, OK? So why don't you just calm the hell down? And, if you don't like me and Bella discussing what's supposed to be the biggest, happiest day in both of your lives, then why don't you go watch TV with Jasper?"

The two continued to glare at each other for what seemed like forever as I sat there awkwardly. I didn't want this to be a point of contention between the two of them – they're twins, for crying out loud. This silly little wedding shouldn't be causing so much turmoil.

"We…we can finish this up tomorrow, right Alice?" I asked quietly, afraid to look at either one of them.

"No, it's OK, Bella," Edward replied gently, kneeling in front of me as he spoke. "We're sorry – we shouldn't have fought in front of you like that. I'll just go watch TV game with Jasper while you two mull over China patterns some more."

His tone went from harsh to jovial in an instant as he kissed my forehead gently and turned to leave with a parting, "I'll be back in a few hours."

Alice got my attention back, as my eyes lingered on the door after my fiancé's exit.

"OK," she said, clearing her throat. "So, you haven't picked out a flower girl dress, either."

"That's because I haven't picked out a flower girl," I replied. "I don't know anyone who has a little girl, plus I don't have any little cousins on either side of my family."

"I have a little cousin from Seattle," she said. "Her name is Lisa and she just turned five – that's a good age for a flower girl."

"Sounds good," I agreed, "And, at least we won't have to look outside of either family for our flower girl."

We found a pattern we both liked that went with the rest of our motif that Alice said she would call about on Monday before she left for her and Jasper's room. I changed into my pajamas quickly and hopped into bed, flipping on the TV in the process. Edward came in a minute later – he crawled onto the bed and over to me for a kiss.

"Ready for bed?" He asked suggestively.

Unfortunately, I was a little too tired to bite, "Yeah, I'm exhausted."

He frowned, "But, we didn't do anything…it wasn't even a long plane ride over here."

"I think it's just the excitement," I replied. "I wore myself out."

He chuckled, "That seems about right – you have been a tad excitable today. You want to just watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah," I said.

He nodded before getting up and striping down to his boxers. He crawled under the covers with me and we snuggled together while we flipped on some movie on HBO. We fell asleep in each other's arms; I awoke at around 3 in the morning to see the TV was still on. I turned it off before settling back into Edward's arms and staring at his perfect, gorgeous face while he slept peacefully.

In just a couple of months, he'd really be my husband. I was spending the rest of my life with the most beautiful man on the planet – both inside and out. The very thought made me giddy, and I brushed his nose gently with my own before I laid my head back on his shoulder and dozed off again.

**EPOV**

When I woke up the next morning, I felt this overwhelming sense of contentment – it was probably a result of that amazing dream I had starring Bella. Although, when I reached for her, I found her side of the bed empty but still warm.

And then I noticed the sound of the shower running. My mind went wild with ideas for how I could sneak in and surprise her. I rolled myself out of bed and removed my boxers before I peeked into the bathroom to see Bella's silhouette behind the glass of the shower. I noticed she hadn't wet her hair yet, so I waited for her to let the water run over her head before I gently pushed the door open and slid quietly into the shower behind her.

She turned towards me with her eyes closed and reached for the shampoo sitting in a dish near me. I moved just out of her reach and let her lather the shampoo into her hair. As she rinsed it out, I slowly ran a finger down her spine – following the path of the water.

Of course, that made her jump and cry out in surprise. "AH!"

She turned and almost slipped, but I caught her and brought her close to my chest.

"Edward!" She scolded, "Don't do that! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry," I said, "But when I heard you in here taking a shower, I just had to join you."

"And you couldn't have made your presence known?"

"Nope," I laughed. "This was much better."

I lifted her and wrapped her legs around my waist as I turned her back towards the wall. She gasped as she felt my erection press against the very center of her.

"Edward," she whispered, her lips right next to my ear. "Make love to me."

"That's what I had in mind, Angel," I replied with a smile.

I slid myself into her slowly and reveled in the feeling of her warmth surrounding me. Bella rested her head back against the wall and moaned loudly as she dragged her nails down my chest. As we moved together at a more rapid pace, she leaned forward and attacked my neck with her mouth. She sucked at the skin when my neck met my shoulder and bit gently. I did the same for her as we both fell over the edge together.

Once we were all dried off and dressed, Bella turned on the hair dryer as I sat on the couch and watched some TV until she was finished. Of course, just as Bella was in the midst of blow-drying her hair, Alice called her phone.

"Hello," I answered.

"Where are you two? Jasper and I have been ready for breakfast for an hour," she said.

"We're almost done," I replied. "Bella's drying her hair now."

"Fine," she said. "We'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes, OK?"

I was about to answer when I passed the mirror and saw a big, purple bruise forming on the left side of my neck. I stepped in to take a closer look while Alice began losing her patience.

"Hello? Edward? I said, 'OK?'"

"Yeah," I replied finally, "Yeah…ten minutes."

"Bye," she said as she hung up.

I heard the blow dryer stop and approached the bathroom door. Bella was brushing her hair as I leaned against the door jam and gave her a salacious grin.

"You brazen hussy," I said, shaking my head.

"What?!" Came her offended reply.

I laughed and showed her my neck. She covered her mouth with both hands and gasped before touching the bruise lightly.

"Oh my god! Did I do that?"

"You did, indeed," I chuckled. "Let me see if I gave you one, too."

I gently pulled down the left side of her high-necked shirt and saw a tiny bruise forming there.

"Not nearly as impressive as mine," I said.

She gasped again and turned so she could get a good look at it in the mirror. "Nice, Dad's gonna love that!"

"I'm sure Alice can show you some make up tips to cover it," I said.

"Yeah, but then Dad will notice I'm wearing make up – I hardly ever do."

"You're engaged, Bella," I reminded her gently, "If Charlie let you come all the way out to San Francisco with me, I'm sure he's not going to get too upset about a little hickey."

Bella and I actually managed to beat Alice and Jasper downstairs by five minutes, which gave me ample opportunity to tease Alice on our way to breakfast.

"Geez, I thought you said you were ready an hour ago," I said in mock frustration as I wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders and led the way to the hotel's restaurant.

"Shut up," Alice shot back. "At least we got up at a decent hour."

"And how do you know we didn't?"

"If you were, then why did Bella just get out of the shower before I called you – at 10:30?"

"Maybe because she wasn't in the shower by herself," I replied.

"Edward!!" Bella protested as Alice shot me a disgusted look.

Jasper and I gave each other mischievous grins.

We ate breakfast and headed out for the tour I had planned out before the trip. The first stop was, of course, the Golden Gate Bridge. Bella was even bouncier than Alice as we approached the bridge.

"Oh, it's so beautiful, isn't it?" She squealed.

"It's OK," I quipped.

"Oh please," Alice moaned. "Don't try to give her that 'nothing is as beautiful as you are' line – I'm trying to keep my breakfast down."

Bella snapped various photos of the bridge from different angles and distances. And, once we were on the bridge, she took photos of all of us standing in awkward poses. Alice managed to make Bella get in a few shots before we moved on to the Fishman's Wharf.

Our day ended at Chinatown, where we had the greatest Chinese food I've ever tasted – not that that should come as any surprise. I bought a pack of almond cookies and brought them back to the hotel where Bella and I snacked on them while lying in bed and watching another movie.

The next day, we saw Alcatraz and Bella took some photos of the local architecture before the boys and girls went our separate ways. The girls did some shopping while Jasper and I managed to snag some cheap tickets for a Giants game.

We had just finished off some hotdogs and sodas when Jasper gave me a thoughtful look.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you know, man? How did you know you wanted to marry Bella?"

"I just knew," I replied simply. "Whenever I wake up, and she's not there, I feel empty inside. And, I just remembered that old saying – you know, how you can't imagine your life without the one you love? I can't imagine my life without Bella – she is my life."

"Wow."

That was all for the serious conversation for the day. We discussed the game, our own baseball team – which began regular season play when we got back from Spring Break – and our impending test in History.

Bella was sad to say goodbye to San Francisco the next day, but I got her mind off of that by reminding her about the visit from her grandmother on Wednesday.

"Are you sure you don't want me to be there?" I asked.

"I'm sure," she replied. "Would it have helped if I was there when you talked to your dad?"

"Good point," I said.

"Besides, Grandma being there is all the support I need when dealing with Dad," she said. "I think this is really going to be good for him."

**BPOV **

**Wednesday**

I had asked Dad to come home during his lunch today for the talk. Grandma came by just after he left for work and we both made some of Dad's favorite foods – we both knew the way to placate Dad was through his stomach.

I held my breath as I heard Dad's truck pull up to the house and went to greet him at the door while Grandma sat at the table.

"Hey Dad," I called as he walked up the front sidewalk.

"Hey kiddo! What's up?"

"Nothing…just excited to see you!"

"OK," he replied awkwardly.

I hugged him close and led him into the house. I wasn't going to try and beat around the bush on this – I just took him to the kitchen and showed him our guest.

"Dad, look who's here! It's Grandma!"

He froze and glared at his mother.

"Hello, Charlie," Grandma said. "It's nice to see you, son."

"Too bad I can't say the same," he replied in a harsh, quiet voice. "You two will have to excuse me, I just lost my appetite."

"NO!" I yelled, grabbing his arm as he tried to retreat. "You're not going anywhere. Grandma and I made lunch and you're going to sit down and eat it, goddammit!"

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you talk to me that way!" Dad warned.

I pointed to the chair at the head of the table and glared at him with stern determination. "Sit. Down. Now."

His jaw tensed like he was going to throw a refusal at me, but he eventually sat down with a disgruntled huff. I served lunch and made small talk, but neither Dad nor Grandma said anything beyond a succinct 'uh-huh.'

Dad refused to even look in Grandma's direction as we ate, which was starting to get my blood up. We finished and I cleared the table quickly, waiting to wash the dishes after we talked.

"Dad," I began as I sat back down, "I guess you can tell by now that Grandma is here for a reason."

"Uh-huh," he grunted.

"I want you both to talk," I continued. "I know you are hurt about what happened five years ago, but you can't stop talking to Grandma – I want her in my life, and that means she also has to be in your life, as well."

"I don't see why," he shot back. "You're about to start a life of your own. If you want her in it, that's your business."

"Charlie," Grandma said, her voice a bit choked up, "Are you really going to hate me forever?"

"Maybe," he replied. "You think I can forgive you for what you did?"

"I don't expect you to, but I hope that you would love me enough to see what a bind I was in," she said. "Tom swore me to secrecy Charlie – he asked me not to tell you because he was afraid it would make you think less of him."

"Bullshit," Dad scoffed, though it wasn't with full conviction. "Tom didn't keep secrets from me."

"But he did, son," Grandma continued. "And that doesn't mean he didn't love you. He did, with all his heart. And I do, too."

Dad's bottom lip trembled slightly as his gaze turned from steely to misty in a matter of seconds. He put his face in his hands and leaned his elbows on the table as quiet sobs escaped his lips.

Grandma stood up and put her arms around his shoulders, "You don't have to forgive me, son. Just know that I love you with all my heart – that's never changed and it never will."

She looked up at me, "I should go, Babygirl. I'll see you both later, OK?"

I led her to the front door and gave her a big hug before she left.

"Give it time, Bella," she said as she held me close. "He'll come around."

"I will, Grandma – I love you," I replied.

"Love you too, Baby," she said as she walked out the door.

I turned back to the kitchen when Dad breezed passed me and followed his mom outside.

"Mom, wait!" He called.

She stopped and waited for him. Dad walked up and threw his arms around her tightly. I felt a sob jolt through my body as I watched them embrace.

"I love you," Dad said, his voice muffled as his face was buried in her shoulder.

"I love you, too," she said tearfully.


	22. Chapter 22

**BPOV **

**Late April**

Everything in my life seemed to be coming together quite nicely. I guess that's why I keep looking over my shoulder to see what curveball fate is going to throw at me next.

It's my first instinct to prepare for the worst when things seem to be at their best.

We have a little over a month of school left, and I have been keeping up with my studies all while finishing up plans for the wedding. Needless to say, my sleeping has suffered a great deal—I get in, maybe, four hours a night. And, it's starting to show.

I was walking in a sleep-deprived daze to class with Alice one Monday morning when I felt my face come in contact with a locker door. I came to about half-an-hour later to the sound of someone yelling my name.

"Bella! Are you alright?"

It was Alice.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a strange, white room. I assumed I was at the hospital. I must have hit my head harder than I thought.

Alice sat on one side of me on the hospital bed, while Edward sat just behind me—my head resting against his chest. I blinked a few times and looked around.

"Where am I?"

"Our dad's office," Alice explained. "When you ran into Mike's locker, you just fell to the floor and your nose started bleeding."

My hand flew to my nose to see if there was anything wrong with it.

"It's not broken," Alice said with a chuckle. "But, you may have a concussion, so you'll have to stay off your feet a bit longer."

I shook my head, "I have to get back to school. I have to make sure I'm ready for finals."

I tried to get up, but Edward held me tight to his chest, "You're not going anywhere. You need to slow down, love; you're going to make yourself sick with how much stress you're putting yourself through. How much sleep did you get last night?"

I shrugged, "I don't remember."

"Guess."

I sighed, "Maybe three or four hours."

"And the night before?"

"About the same."

It was his turn to sigh, "You need your sleep, Bella. Going without isn't going to do anything but hurt you in the end."

"I have too much stuff to do right now, Edward," I countered.

"Then delegate," he replied. "Alice said she could handle the rest of the wedding preparations on her own, she knows what you want and how to get it."

Alice nodded in agreement, "That's right, Bells. You just have one more fitting with your dress the week before the wedding, that's all you have left to do. I have everything else under control."

"But, what about your schoolwork?" I argued. "You'll fall behind."

"Please, it's not like I have a full load of AP classes to worry about, like you," she laughed. "My courses are so easy this semester, I could skip this next month and still pass all my finals with flying colors."

I looked back and forth between my two best friends and sighed again, "Fine, I'll take it easy."

"And that begins right now," came a voice from the door—Carlisle walked into the room in his white coat. "You need to rest a little bit, Bella; that was quite a blow to the head you took."

"Is my dad here?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded, "He's ready to take you home, and I don't want you getting out of bed for the rest of the day, understood?"

"Are you sending me home with a bedpan, then?" I joked, trying to lighten everyone's mood.

Carlisle chuckled and shook his head, "You know what I mean, no moving around too much, just quick trips to the bathroom and nothing more."

I nodded lightly and snuggled closer to Edward's chest. Carlisle chuckled again. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to deprive you of your favorite pillow, as well."

I whined and sat up a bit, "I can do all of this resting crap, but I can't be without my fiancé! That's not fair!"

"Shhhh," Edward whispered to me, low enough so that his dad couldn't hear, "I'll be by your house later, OK?"

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye to let him know I agreed. Edward carried me out and put me in my dad's truck while dad talked to Carlisle about my condition some more. He left me with a kiss and another assurance that he would see me later.

Dad kept shooting me worried glances on the drive home.

"Are you sure you're OK? I should have brought a pillow or something! Is your head OK? How about your neck?"

I smiled at his needless worry as I lead against his truck door with my feet up on the seat.

"I'm fine, Dad," I replied. "I just need to get home and lie down."

Dad carried me into the house and was about to set me on the couch when I said I'd rather lie in my room.  
"But, you'll get bored lying around all day with no TV," he said.

I shrugged, "I have books."

He looked at me skeptically but carried me to my room and placed me on my bed. He pulled the covers back and tucked me in tightly. I looked to my alarm clock and noticed it was only 11 a.m. I sighed and closed my eyes, ready to just get some much needed rest. I was on the edge of sleep when I heard my door open and my dad walked in carrying a little TV.

"What's that?" I asked as he set it on the dresser near the foot of my bed.

"A TV," he said simply. "Billy had it at his house, but said they never use it—so, it's all yours. And look, it has a little DVD player built in; you want me to grab you a movie?"

I sighed and remembered he was just trying to be helpful and caring. "Sure, how about _The Secret of NIMH_?"

He nodded and smiled—that was the movie I always watched when I was home sick in elementary school. Dad brought the movie in and handed me the remote.

"When do you want me to bring you some lunch?" He asked. "I have to go back to work, but I can bring you a sandwich or something later."

"Whenever you have time, Dad," I replied. "I'm not hungry right now."

"OK, you still like turkey, right?"

I nodded before he turned and shut the door behind him. I turned back to the TV and fell asleep while watching the adventures of Mrs. Brisby.

I began dreaming of my wedding day—I had gone over it so many times in my mind already that it just came second nature to me. My dad leads me down the aisle to where Edward is waiting with a huge smile on his face.

Dad places my hand in Edward's as the minister begins the ceremony, but I'm so enraptured with watching my soon-to-be husband's face, that I'm unaware of anything else until I hear, "And do you, Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Without hesitation, I reply, "I do!"

The minister announces us husband and wife and I go in for that moment I've been waiting for—the kiss that seals the deal. Our first kiss as a married couple.

This time around however, I'm being blocked by something. It's like an invisible wall that's keeping me away from Edward. I slam my fists against it as hard as I can, but I can't break through the barrier. I scream out to Edward, but no sound escapes my throat.

Suddenly, I'm being pulled away by someone. And, worst of all, everyone I love is just standing there, letting it happen.

I try screaming again for the person who's pulling me to let me go, but it's no use. I end up falling down some black hole that resembles something out of _Alice in Wonderland_, and when I finally hit the ground, I woke up with a start.

I tried to get out of bed, but someone was holding on to me again. I still had my eyes closed, and I could vaguely hear someone calling my name. I opened my eyes and saw it was Edward who was trying to restrain me. I stopped struggling enough to throw my arms around him and begin bawling uncontrollably.

"Edward! I had the worst nightmare ever!" I choked out between sobs.

"Shhhh," he comforted, "It's OK, I'm here. Nothing is ever going to hurt you—not as long as I'm around."

I calmed down enough to tell him what the nightmare was about. He listened patiently as I told him about how it began like most of my wedding dreams do, and then it went in that horrible direction.

He soothed me one more time and rubbed my back gently, "That's not going to happen, Angel. I won't let it."

"But, what if you can't stop it? What if there's something just waiting around some corner to ruin everything?"

"What could possibly be waiting for us? We're fine—we're going to graduate and get married and go off to school together. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Don't say that!" I said, my tears renewed, "Don't say things like that, it's just asking for something to go wrong!"

He shushed me again and rested his chin on my head, "OK, I won't say things like that anymore; but you have to stop worrying so much. Can we both agree to that?"

I sniffed and nodded so the top of my head bumped into his chin lightly, making him chuckle.

"Good," he continued. "Now, let's both stop being silly and get you some dinner—I assume you haven't eaten in a while since I found an uneaten sandwich when I got here."

"Oh," I said suddenly, "Yeah, Dad said he was going to bring me lunch, but I guess I slept through it. What time is it, anyway?"

"About 5 o'clock," Edward said, stretching his legs as he stood up. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I can make it myself," I said, attempting to rise, "I'm sick of being in bed."

Edward grabbed my shoulders and held me in place, "No, doctor's orders—you need to stay off your feet today."

I pouted, "But I'm fine, really."

He sighed, "Why is it so hard for you to just take a break for one day? Everything will still be there in the morning."

I crossed my arms and pouted a little harder, "Fine...then I want some Chinese food."

"Kung Pao chicken with brown rice?" He asked with a chuckle.

I nodded.

"Coming right up." He walked out the door as I laid back down and sulked for a few more minutes.

I got back under the covers and retrieved my copy of _The Naked and the Dead_ from one of my drawers. Edward walked back in with a DVD box and a couple of drinks in his hands. He saw the book I was reading and rolled his eyes.

"How many times have you read that?"

"You can't read Norman Mailer enough times," I countered.

"Well, how about forgetting Mailer for a second in lieu of some Pixar?"

He held up the DVD for _Wall-E_, and I immediately put my bookmark back in and set the novel aside. Edward grinned at me and put the DVD into the player.

"The food should be here in 20 minutes," he said as he settled down on the bed with me.

"Is Dad home yet?" I asked.

"No," he replied. "I stopped by after school today and asked him if I could get the key and check up on you."

Just then, I heard the sounds of my dad's truck pulling into the driveway. I swear that old Ford is on its last legs. The garage door opened and shut as Dad walked in and hung his coat up in the hall closet.

"Bells," Dad said, sticking his head into my room, "You up?"

He noticed me and Edward sitting on my bed and I saw a flicker of disapproval flash across his face.

"I ordered some Chinese food, Charlie," Edward said. "Do you like lo mein?"

"Yeah, that's fine, I'm not too picky about what I eat," Dad replied. "You feeling OK, Bells? Do you need any aspirin or anything?"

"No thanks, Dad, I don't have a headache anymore," I said, smiling at him.

Dad nodded, "Well, if you need anything, just let me know."

"I will."

Dad left, but kept the door open just a bit. I'm not allowed to have the door closed when I'm in here with a boy—even if it is my fiancé.

**EPOV **

**Late May**

I think it took that blow to the head to get Bella to stop and take a breather—maybe it was a blessing in disguise. Not that I want my angel to be hurt, but everyone needs a little sense knocked into them from time to time.

Although, Alice and I had to keep up with her at school to make sure she wasn't getting too stressed out again.

"Bella," Alice said as we sat at lunch—Bella pouring over her notes for her Calculus final, "You're going to put yourself back in the hospital."

Bella ignored her as she tried to memorize every aspect of limits—which always confounded me. I placed my hand over the notebook and she was finally forced to look up at me.

"Edward, my final is tomorrow," she whined, trying to move my hand, "Once I get passed this, I can stop stressing, I promise! This is just the hardest test of my high school career."

I gave her a withering glare, but she still persisted so I had to give in—especially when her determined expression gave way to that cute, Bambi face. She plays dirty.

I let her resume her studying and returned to my lunch. Occasionally, I would lift a fry to her lips and force her to eat it – I had been afraid she wasn't eating properly these days. Once the bell rang, I walked Bella to class, careful to not let any locker doors near her, and gave her a kiss goodbye before I headed off to P.E.

I took a weight lifting class with Emmett and Jasper that was taught by our baseball coach. It was our way to both stay in shape and kiss the coaches ass a little bit. I changed into my shorts and t-shirt and met my friends in the weight room.

Emmett gave me a sly smile as I walked over, "So, how many days is it until you get shackled? A little less than a month, right?"

"Man, I wish it was next week," I replied, ignoring Emmett's not so subtle jab. "I can't wait; it's been too long already."

Jasper began spotting me on the bench press and laughed quietly at my excitement. I pushed the bar up and pressed it fifteen times before setting it back down. I sat up and went to put some more weight on when Emmett gave me a thoughtful look.

"So, when's the bachelor party?" He asked.

"I'm not having one," I replied, looking towards Jasper who had a frustrated expression. "What?"

"Well," Jasper began, shooting Emmett a withering glare, "I was going to surprise you. But, I guess I can tell you now. I made plans for us to go to some night clubs in Seattle."

"No, you guys," I whined as I put the extra weights on the bar, "I don't want a bachelor party – they're unnecessary and someone always ends up doing something stupid."

"You're such a killjoy, Cullen," Emmett complained. "I mean, the girls are having a bachelorette party!"

"What?!!" I said, whipping around to stare at Emmett incredulously.

"Alice and Rosalie are going to surprise her," Jasper replied sheepishly. "That's where the whole surprise idea came from, actually. It's just that Emmett doesn't seem to understand the meaning of the word secret!"

Jasper emphasized his point by smacking Emmett in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled, taking a swing at Jasper.

"Whitlock! McCarthy! Knock that crap off!" Called Coach Schultz.

"Sorry," both replied.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute, Cullen," came an annoying voice from across the room. "You're not having a bachelor party? Seriously? I mean, I've always thought you were a bit…shall we say 'odd?' But, now I know you're completely lame!"

"I'm fine with being lame, man," I replied casually. "I'll be lame and married to the most beautiful girl in the world for the rest of my life."

James rolled his eyes as he leaned on the leg press. "Come on; be cool for once in your life."

"What do you care, James?" Jasper asked as he spotted me again.

"I don't, but even I want Cullen to bow out of the single life a winner," he said. "And besides, my uncle is the general manager of Trinity Night Club and can get us in on a Saturday night."

"And why would you help us get into a club?" I asked as I set the bar back down.

"Fine, if you don't want to have some fun before you're an old married man," James replied, walking away.

"Come on, Ed," Emmett whispered, "Let's take him up on it."

"No," I replied. "Like I said, I'm not having a bachelor party."

"Aw man!" Emmett whined.


	23. Chapter 23

**BPOV**

Alice and Rosalie had been acting strangely for the past couple of days, and I was worried they were plotting something that involved me. If they were thinking they could get me to agree to a bachelorette party, they were seriously mistaken. Bachelorette parties are for girls who are sad they're saying goodbye to the single life. I, on the other hand, can't put my single years behind me fast enough.

So, as a result of their behavior, I'm keeping on my toes—just waiting for something to come up. And that's making me stressed out all over again.

"Hey, what are we doing this weekend?" Rosalie asked at lunch one day, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I'm going to be hanging out with Edward, I don't know about you two," I replied.

"Oh come on, Bells," Alice whined, "We graduate in a week, and you're not going to come celebrate with your best friends? That's totally uncool!"

"Sorry," I replied—not really sorry at all, "Edward and I made plans last week."

In fact, Edward and I had been making plans every weekend for the past month in order to shut down any attempts on our friends' parts to make us attend any parties. Edward told me about James' sudden interest in our wedding and we both where at DEFCON 3 levels of alertness now.

Alice and Rose looked at me with big, pleading eyes, but I was unmoved. I crossed my arms and glared back.

"You suck!" Alice cried, finally giving up.

I laughed and picked up half of my sandwich to take a bite as we were joined at our table by Edward, Jasper and Emmett. Edward leaned in and kissed my cheek softly before digging into his lunch.

"So..." Jasper began, hesitantly, "What's up for this weekend, guys?"

Alice and Rosalie both shot him withering glances.

"What?" He asked as picked up his piece of pizza.

"Bella and I have plans, Jas," Edward said as he slung his arm around my shoulder.

Jasper and Emmett both sighed and shook their heads. Alice chuckled and played with the remnants of her soft pretzel.

"They've both turned into an old married couple already, I'm afraid," she said with a sigh. "There's no hope left for them."

I took a swing of my water bottle and waggled my eyebrows at her. Edward simply shrugged and went about eating his food. We all continued to sit and eat silently when we were joined by four newcomers to our table—Jacob, Jessica, Lauren and James.

I eyed James wearily, "What's up, guys?"

"Not much," Jacob replied. "Just thought we'd see what you all are up to. Some of us are trying to orchestrate some kind of party before graduation next week. Any of you interested?"

Alice and Rosalie brightened up a bit.

"Yeah," Rose said. "That would be great, wouldn't it guys? One last hurrah for all of us before Edward and Bella completely devolve into a depressingly happy married couple."

Edward shook his head, "Nope! You can still count us out."

"Still being lame, Cullen?" James asked.

I shot him a disapproving stare, "That's the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it, James?"

Rosalie covered her mouth and chuckled while the rest of the table gave me appreciative glances—all except James and Lauren that is.

"Oooo, sick burn!" Alice replied as she took a drink of her soda.

"Please," James shot back, "When am I ever lame?"

"No, the question is, when are you not?" I asked as I turned to face him completely. "I mean, you practically tried to invite yourself to Edward's non-existent bachelor party. That's beyond lame and pathetic."

Everybody was trying not to laugh at this point as James' face turned bright red. He stood up and stared me down, but Edward shot out of his seat at the same moment.

"Leave us alone, James," he warned. "I'm not going to tell you again."

"Oooo, scary," James replied. "You gonna take me out back and kick my ass? Or, better yet, get Whitlock and McCarthy to help you do it, you little pansy?"

Edward smirked at James' attempt to be a tough guy, "I don't need anyone's help, and you know it."

I noticed James' tough facade falter ever so slightly. He picked up his tray and looked to Lauren, "Let's go."

She stood up obediently and followed him to a different table.

"Huh, so much for mellowing him out by getting him laid," Emmett said.

"I don't think he's getting laid," Jessica said, quietly. "I think he and Lauren are just hanging with each other because everyone else at school has given up on them."

"Well that girl better give up the nookie, fast!" Jasper said. "That dude looks like he's about to pull a Martin Lawrence-style breakdown at any moment."

Alice rolled her eyes at him before turning back to me, "Seriously? What could you two be doing that is more important than spending one last, glorious weekend with your friends?"

Edward took my hand and kissed it, "Anytime we spend together is at least a hundred times better than time spent with anyone else. Sorry, sis, but it's true."

Alice gave him a look of mock outrage before settling back and shrugging at us with a grin.

"I guess I can understand that, to an extent," she said, glancing briefly at Jasper.

I smiled back at her, and then I noticed Jacob out of the corner of my eye. He sat, quietly chatting with Jessica. They both seemed to genuinely like each other, and it put my mind at ease to think he could be happy like this—and out of my hair.

He saw me staring and gave me his mischievous little smirk in response. I grinned at him then turned to nuzzle the side of Edward's face with my nose. He turned and pressed his forehead to mine.

"I love you," he said softly so I was the only one who could hear.

"Love you more," I replied in the same volume.

Quiet as we tried to be, it still wasn't lost on our friends. We were jarred apart when Emmett tossed a French fry with perfect aim—hitting us both where our foreheads touched.

"Jerk!" I called as I grabbed the fry from where it landed on the table and threw it back at him.

Emmett dodged my throw easily just as the bell rang. Edward walked me to my class as usual and stood by the door with me—just lingering a few moments longer; neither wanting to leave the other.

"So, this weekend...how do you feel about taking a little trip?" He asked.

"I thought we were just going to hang around your house," I replied.

"I know, but that doesn't sound special enough to me," he countered. "I think we should go somewhere nice."

"Where?" I asked. "The only place we can get to in one day is Seattle, and I don't feel like going there."

"Not true," he said. "We could go to Tacoma. It's nice, I think you'll like it there."

"But," I said, still arguing, "I didn't want us to have to spend any money on this weekend. It was just supposed to be you and me and a weekend full of...well...you know."

He chuckled at my sheepishness. "It will still be you and me and...you know. But, there can also be some sightseeing, and some room service. And, most importantly, some time away from our darling, but slightly overbearing family and friends."

I was beginning to like the sound of this.

"OK, but as long as it's nothing too extravagant."

"I promise."

**EPOV**

I took the meaning of 'too extravagant' as being very vague, so I figured I'd throw in some nice, slightly over-the-top touches here and there—just to keep things interesting.

The weather was nice out now, so we could do plenty of activities on the Puget Sound, like wind-surfing. I'm sure Bella will love that.

And then, of course, is the cultural side of Tacoma that should surly impress my fiancée—the museum of glass and the art museum should do the trick in that arena.

When we began making plans to stay at home all weekend, I started feeling a little uncomfortable about having my parents around while they knew me and Bella were stowed away in my room all day. And, I knew that asking them to give us some privacy would not only be awkward, it would be downright rude of me.

So, the other option was finding a place where Bella and I could be alone. I sat back and thought about that option for a while, actually. I felt like I've been on quite a few vacations with Bella thus far in our relationship. But, at the same rate, once we start college we won't have as much time to take these trips. In fact, after our honeymoon, I'm not sure how many more trips we're going to be able to take until we graduate.

It may not seem like an important part of a relationship – but I've noticed how much happier my parents tend to be when they are able to get away. And, I don't want Bella and I to ever get like my parents were; up to just a few months ago, that is.

Bella was over at my house early on Saturday morning, telling me she told Charlie she was staying with Alice all weekend. My sister overheard her confession as she traipsed into the kitchen as Bella and I filled some thermoses with coffee.

"Bella Swan! You lied to your father?" Alice asked in mock surprise. "That does it, young lady, you're just going to have to make good on your word and stay with me all weekend."

Bella rolled her eyes, "I don't think so, Al."

"I mean it," Alice persisted. "What if Charlie calls and you're not here, hmm? I'm not lying for you."

Bella handed me the thermos she was holding so she could give Alice a bit of a stare-down. "Really? You'd sell me out? Your best friend?"

Alice put her hands on her hips and glared back at Bella, but to no avail. Alice's façade cracked quickly as she broke out in laughter. "I'm just messing with you."

"Uh-huh," Bella replied as she smirked and turned back to me.

"Where are you guys headed, anyway?" Alice asked, sitting at the counter and grabbing an apple.

"Tacoma," Bella replied.

I tensed up a bit – I didn't really want anyone to know where we were going. It was part of this whole being completely alone deal. Bella noticed my tension and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied quickly.

Alice caught on, "I don't think you were supposed to tell me where you were going, Bells. Eddie doesn't want your alone time interrupted."

"What," Bella exclaimed, looking at me incredulously. "It's not like I told her where we're staying or anything. Chill, Tacoma's a big city, even Alice couldn't sniff us out there."

"Don't underestimate the pixie," I hissed, giving Alice a stern look.

I led Bella out to my car and we were on our way to Tacoma with a playlist Bella set up on her iPod. She intertwined the musical selections with some comedy bits she downloaded from comedians like Eddie Izzard, Bill Hicks and Patton Oswalt. It actually made the three-hour drive more pleasant.

Though, anytime crammed in a tiny space with Bella is pleasant.

We pulled up to our hotel and dropped off our bags before heading off to see the sights. We wandered around Puget Sound and Bella took photos of Mount Rainier from a distance. She even made me stand in front of the shot so it looked like I was next to the mountain. I indulged all of her silly requests, I was just happy she was having a good time.

We were so enraptured in walking through the streets and taking photos of the downtown area that we didn't realize it was already time for dinner until I saw the sun setting behind the buildings.

"Wow, what time is it?" I asked, pulling my phone from my pocket – it was 6 o'clock.

"I'm starved," Bella said suddenly rubbing a hand over her middle. "I can't believe we haven't eaten since breakfast."

We decided to get some pizza, and found a local place called the Rock Wood to try out. After ordering drinks and deciding to split a white pizza, I sat back and took a moment to admire my beautiful fiancé. She took a sip of her soda before turning her head slightly to glance around the restaurant. I took in her exquisite features – her profile, her long, graceful neck and the way her hair fell in soft waves down passed her shoulders.

She really is breathtaking, my Bella.

I was so lost in thought, it took the blur of a familiar head of blond hair to shake me out of my reverie. James? What the hell was he doing here? How did he know we were here? Had he overheard me talking to Bella and decided to come and ruin our weekend?

Suddenly, he turned in my direction and I noticed he was wearing an apron and was carrying a black busing tub. Was he working here? As he leaned over a table and set some dirty dishes in the tub before carrying everything to the back of the restaurant, my suspicions were confirmed.

So many thoughts ran through my mind – should I just try and get Bella out of here before he notices us and tries to mess with us? No, I wasn't going to do that; I wasn't going to let him scare me into not enjoying a nice dinner with Bella.

Then, another thought hit me – should I let him know I'm here? Could I use that somehow? Lord knows he probably would be very embarrassed if I told everyone at school he was busing tables at some pizza place in Tacoma. Especially if I got photographic evidence.

Yeah…why not? I could have the ultimate blackmail against him, and he would be forced to leave me and Bella alone once and for all. I even went for Bella's camera, which was resting on the table near her drink.

"What's up?" She asked as she saw my hand reach towards the camera.

That's when another thought hit me – have I really sunk down to James' level? So much so, in fact, that I'm willing to be so childish as to blackmail him like this? Could I live with that?

Bella was still looking at me with a concerned expression when I set my hand back at my side.

"It's nothing," I said quickly. "I just wanted to look at some of the pictures we took today."

She giggled, "Geez, we just saw them a few minutes ago – anxious much?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "I guess I am."

We ate our pizza and paid the tab before I anxiously hurried Bella out of the restaurant. Although, not fast enough, as it turned out. She spotted James as we were headed out the door, he was clearing a table near the entrance.

"Hey," Bella said in a low voice, "Is that James?"

"Huh," I replied, putting on my best surprised expression. "Yeah, looks like him."

Bella took my hand and led me outside. We began walking towards our hotel before she turned to look back at the restaurant thoughtfully.

"Wonder why he's working there," she mused. "I thought his parents were supposed to be well-off, or something."

I shrugged, "Maybe he's helping out."

And that's when it hit me, I remember hearing about the pizza place his uncle owns. This must be it. And he must be helping his family out. I was taken aback by the thought – it humanized James in a way I've never believed possible. I put my arm around Bella and led her through the hotel room doors and up to our room.

**Coming up next: graduation. And, should Edward or Bella bring up the James sighting to him at school? **


	24. Chapter 24

**Wow, sorry it's been so long, but I spent the past week with my family for Thanksgiving, and covering a state football game for work.**

**Without further ado, on with the story…**

**BPOV **

**Graduation day: Saturday, June 6th**

I couldn't tell what I was more excited for – my impending high school graduation, just three hours away, or my impending marriage in just two weeks.

That realization hit me last night; I'm getting married in exactly two weeks – June 20th. I woke up at one in the morning and called Edward after I had had another dream about our wedding day.

It wasn't as bad as some of the others had been, but it was still fairly awful – I put my dress on and it ripped, causing Alice to freak out and demand she make a new one herself. I walked up to the alter in Alice's unusual creation – like the dress Stephanie Seymour wore in the "November Rain" video – and met my groom, who seemed unusually tall. And dark.

And, when he turned around, I found myself face to face with Jacob. He leaned in to kiss me, and that's when I woke up in a cold sweat.

I relayed the whole story to Edward, play-by-play, and he sighed on the other end of the phone, "Do you want me to come over?"

"No," I replied, "I'm just being stupid again, I know that."

"It's OK, I can be there in two minutes," he said, he sounded like he was getting out of bed and getting dress. "Besides, I'd rather be there with you, anyway."

"Well…if you want to," I said shyly.

Edward came over and spent the rest of the night with me. He snuck in through my window and lay next to me, just stroking my hair and reassuring me that everything was alright – that he would never let anything tear us apart.

I fell asleep in his arms and woke up to find Edward gone, replaced by a note and a flower I'm sure he picked from Dad's little garden out front. The letter read:

_Good morning, Angel –_

_I hope you don't mind that I slipped out early so Charlie wouldn't find me here when he woke up. I don't want my future father-in-law killing me when we are achingly close to being married._

_I can't wait to be your husband, and be with you forever! I love you more than words can say._

_I'll see you today at graduation – thankfully, the last time we will have to put up with anything having to do with Forks High School._

_Yours forever,_

_Edward_

I smiled as I read the letter and smelled the beautiful flower – a tulip in just the right shade of pink. I got up and went to my closet to find the dress Alice had picked out for me a couple months ago. We had been on a shopping trip for something wedding related, when she found two perfect dresses for our graduation. The even matched a bit, but not so it looked like we were twins.

My dress was, of course, pink. I set it out on my bed and made my way into the bathroom for a shower. I ran into Dad on the way and he had a big, pink gift bag in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's nothing…just a little graduation present," he said. "I actually went to the mall in Port Angeles and everything. Billy even helped me; it was pretty funny watching a couple of roughnecks come up with a gift for an 18-year-old girl."

"Where did you go? You didn't try to go into Victoria's Secret again, did you?" My face began to heat up at the thought of Dad and Billy chuckling childishly over thongs and crotch-less panties.

"Nope, I learned my lesson on that one last Christmas," he replied. "It was just something I thought would come in handy next year."

I took the bag, it was kind of heavy. I opened it and found a box containing a Dell laptop and gasped.

"Dad, this must have cost a fortune! You shouldn't have done this."

"I should have done a lot more," he replied. "It's the least I could do."

"Thank you, so much," I said as I pulled him in for a hug. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, kiddo," he said.

I set the box on my bed before going to take a shower. Once I was all toweled off, I got to drying my hair so I could curl the ends a little bit. Hey, if I was going to wear a heinously unflattering mortarboard, I was at least going to be as cute as possible.

I finished with hair and makeup before returning to my room and taking a closer look at my graduation present. I pulled the laptop out of the box and set it up at my desk so I could turn it on. I was looking at all of the disks that came along with the computer for its various programs when I hear someone clear their throat behind me.

Alice stood there in her lavender graduation dress, tapping her foot impatiently.

"We graduate in almost two hours and you're not even dressed yet!" She squealed.

I looked down and realized I was still in my underwear as I sat in awe over my gift.

"Sorry, Dad got me a laptop for graduation and I wanted to take a look at it."

"There's time for that later," she insisted. "Now, put your dress on so we can go."

"OK, hold your horses."

I stood up and slipped my dress on so Alice could zip it up. She handed me my shoes and we headed out to her car. Edward had promised to pick up Emmett and Jasper before graduation, but I would see him as soon as we were both at school. When Alice and I pulled up, Rosalie was waiting with Jessica, who held four cups of coffee. She looked beyond giddy, like she had something she couldn't wait to tell me.

I stepped out and Jess immediately set the drinks on top of Alice's car and took me in her arms excitedly.

"Wow! Jess, it's good to see you," I laughed as I hugged her back.

"Oh Bells! I'm so happy! I just found out yesterday, I'm going to UBC! I'll get to go to college with you and Jake!"

"That's so great!" I replied.

It was such a relief to hear Jessica would be still with Jacob next year. I hated to think what would happen if they broke up. I assumed Jake could, in all honesty, resume his pursuit of me – married or not.

Jacob walked over to us then and hugged Jessica as she threw herself in his arms. He seemed genuinely happy to be near her. I was admiring my friends' adoration of each other when I felt that familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered. "Almost as beautiful as you did last night. But, I think I prefer you like that, sleeping peacefully. You look too angelic for words."

He placed a gentle kiss on the back of my neck that made me weak in the knees. I actually had to lean back into him for support. He chuckled as he tightened his grip on me.

"Careful, Angel," he said. "If you let me know I can make you weak with just a kiss, who knows what I might be capable of later on?"

I turned in his arms and nuzzled his nose with my own, "I can't wait to see what you're capable of, actually."

"Ugh! Stop it, both of you!" Emmett cried. "I'm trying to keep my breakfast down over here."

"Oh, it was just the one breakfast this morning, Em?" Jasper asked – and then quickly ducked out of the way when Emmett took a swing at him.

"OK, enough of that boys," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. "Let's go say a big 'screw you' to Forks High forever."

"Aw, come on, babe – isn't there anything you're going to miss about this school?" Emmett asked as he threw his arm around her shoulders.

"No," Rose scoffed. "Once I'm off to U-dub, I'm never setting foot near this crap shack ever again!"

"That's my Rosie," Emmett laughed.

We walked into the gymnasium to get in our lines for the big, graduate processional. I stood just behind Jessica, who kept giving me a giddy smile every few minutes. Once Principal Anderson talked to us for a moment, we walked out to the football field to the strains of "Pomp and Circumstance."

The parents sat in the stands behind us while we went through the motions of listening to speeches; all simply anxious to walk across the stage and receive the diploma. Or, rather, the diploma holder. I listened to Angela give her valedictorian speech with great interest, though. I'd miss her next year when she went off to do amazing things at Stanford.

Myself, I was glad I had come just shy of making valedictorian or salutatorian – I finished third in the class – since I don't think I'd be able to get up in front of everybody and make a speech. Cheering in front of everyone was fine with me; at least I got to be in a group. Talking in front of them all was just not an option.

Everybody began to stand up to have their names read. It took a while to get to my line; and when the line before me stood up, I saw James turn to face me. I didn't realize he had been that close to me, and he gave me that same, evil smirk.

"Mrs. Cullen," he greeted me with a nod of his head.

I would have retorted, but the vision of him working at that pizza place in Tacoma made me stop. I didn't care what kind of unpleasantness he wanted to throw at me. He couldn't fool me with his bad boy routine anymore, I knew the truth. I simply smiled and nodded back to him.

He seemed slightly disturbed that I didn't react properly, but simply turned back to walk towards the stage.

When it was my turn to get my diploma, I heard my Dad and Billy screaming for me particularly loudly. Dad even brought a cowbell for good measure. I hid my face slightly as I walked off the stage, though I didn't miss Emmett laughing his ass off at me.

After we all performed the tradition of throwing our caps in the air, I went in search of Edward and found him scanning the area for me. We ran to each other and he spun me around in the air.

"Well, we're done, my love," he said as he stopped spinning and brought me close to his chest. "No more high school – no more Forks."

"Well, we'll come back to visit from time to time, of course," I replied.

"Occasionally," he conceded, "But, not too often. And besides, our families can come visit us from time to time. Especially once we have kids."

Hearing him talk about having kids sent a strange sensation through me. I was thrilled and yet frightened at the same time. Of course, I know he didn't mean for us to have kids until we were at least finished with college.

Alice danced over to us and threw her arms around me.

"Yes! It's done!" She yelled. "And now…it's time to have a little get together."

"Alice," Edward and I whined in unison.

"Come on, we didn't get to throw you two a bachelor or bachelorette party, so just do me a solid and let me throw a graduation party," she said with a pout.

"Fine," Edward agreed. "But, how are you going to get people to come on such short notice?"

She looked to the ground sheepishly, "I kind of already invited everyone – I just kept it a secret from both of you because I knew how you'd react."

"Pretty sneaky, sis," Edward laughed.

After getting a congratulatory hug and kiss from my Dad, Edward and I hopped in his car with Alice and Jasper and drove off to the Cullen's house. Alice had put a lot of thought into this, as usual. The entire basement was decorated in yellow and blue decorations, and there was even a banner that said 'Good riddance, Forks High!'

"Nice touch, Al," I remarked upon seeing the sign.

"I do what I can," she quipped.

**EPOV**

The party was actually worth it – especially considering I won't see some of these people again for the rest of our lives.

Plus, I haven't had a chance to dance with Bella since prom, and once Alice cranked up some music, I took my fiancée out to the middle of the floor and got nice and close. And, it was nice to just sit and laugh with my friends – it was definitely preferable to them trying to throw me a bachelor party.

I was sitting back on the couch with Bella when I noticed to sinister figures walking down the stairs – James and Lauren. I was going to put a stop to any trouble they might be up to before they even start. I walked over to them as they stood off to the side of the room and stared them both down.

"Now, I can't be one hundred percent sure, but I don't think my sister would have ever invited either of you to our house in a million years," I said.

James snorted a laugh, "He, I thought this was for all Forks High 2009 graduates."

"Yeah," Lauren threw in, "Why do you always have to be so rude, Edward? Why can't we leave on a good note?"

"She has a point," Bella said suddenly as she walked up behind me, "These two have just as much right to be here as anyone."

I turned to her with an incredulous glare, but she just smiled and took my hand – silently telling me everything would be alright. I wanted to believe her, but I just couldn't bring myself to trust James.

I'd let him stay, but I was keeping an eye on him.

They seemed to mingle without any confrontations. In fact, everybody was having a great time with them there. I guess it's true what my mom said, once you're officially free of the constraints of high school bullshit, and everybody lets their guard down, you can forget about the cliques and just have a good time.

We said goodnight to all our friends just after 1 a.m., and I led Bella up to my room.

"It's time for me to make good on my earlier promise," I teased.

"What promise?" She giggled as I ran my hands up and down her sides.

"To show you what I'm capable of," I finished as I leaned in and nibbled her earlobe.

"Edward," she hissed as my hand crept up her leg, under her dress. "Your parents are home."

"And?"

"And they'll hear us."

"And?"

"Stop," she whined as my fingers found their way inside of her panties. "We should wait, anyway."

"For what?"

"The wedding night," she whispered. "I think we should be abstinent until then – it's not like it's that far away."

I groaned, but she was right. It was a good idea to wait until then, and then unleash all of our pent up passion on the wedding night. I grinned at the thought of it.

"Then I'll really be able to show you what I'm capable of."

**I wanted to cut it off there so the next chapter can be the wedding.**

**P.S. I'm glad so many of you liked my little one-shot, "Put a ring on it." I got a suggestion to write it from Edward's POV...thoughts?  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**YAY! Bella gets the ultimate wedding she deserves!! **

**BPOV **

**June 20th**

"BELLA? You're still in bed? It's 8 in the morning, for crying out loud! And you're getting married today!"

I felt the covers being tugged off of me and groaned as my future sister-in-law ran about my room barking orders at me. She had spent the night so she would be able to get me up and ready in the morning. At least she's an efficient maid of honor.

"The wedding isn't until 5 o'clock," I explained, emphasizing each word very slowly in my tired state. "Please let me sleep a little longer?"

"Absolutely not! I am not going to have you being a lazy-ass all day! The sooner you get up, the sooner we can start preparations and you won't look like a tired, old hag!"

Man, but she has a way with words, "You really know how to make a person feel motivated, Al."

"Get. Up," she said one last time as I threw my legs over the side of the bed and slid to the floor.

I guess Alice really does have her work cut out for her today—I certainly don't feel pretty. And this is the day when I'm supposed to feel my most beautiful, right? I passed the mirror on my closet door and grimaced—I look just like I feel, too.

Alice grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me into the bathroom where she had filled the tub with what looked like flower petals. It smelled divine, so I had no problem stepping in and soaking for a few minutes.

"I put some lavender scented bath salts that should relax all your muscles," she explained as she brought in a whole suitcase full of makeup. "No need to feel tense on your wedding day, right?"

"Um-Hm," I agreed as I let the warm water caress all my soreness away.

"You know, you seemed to be having some pretty awful dreams last night," she said as she sat on the edge of the tub. "Have you been having a lot of those lately?"

"Kind of," I admitted. "I guess it's just nerves. Every bride gets nervous about her wedding, right?"

"I suppose," she replied as she started rubbing my shoulders. "But all that tossing and turning is making you stressed out. Geez, your shoulders are in knots right now!"

She dug into my upper back so hard, I actually felt a tear come to my eye from the pain. But, it was better to feel some pain now so I'd feel relief later. After I had soaked in the water for a while, Alice had me shower and wash my hair so she could put it all up in rollers.

Once she was done with that, she put a shower cap over my head to hold it all in. I walked around looking like a grandma for the better part of the morning.

Speaking of grandmas, mine showed up around 1 p.m. and made a late lunch for Dad, Alice, Rosalie – who showed up to help with the makeup portion of the day – and me.

After we ate, Grandma took me aside for a talk.

"So, how do you feel?"

"Nervous and excited," I replied.

"That's to be expected," she laughed. "So, what's this hair going to look like when Alice is done with it?"

"Soft waves, I think. Alice said she's going to have my hair half up. And, I have a little head piece to wear over it, so I guess it doesn't matter what it looks like."

"Oh...you have something to wear on your head already?" She asked, her face dropping a bit.

"Grandma, what's wrong?"

She turned to a bag she brought with her and pulled out a very beautiful tiara. It looked antique, and was covered in rhinestones and pearls.

"Oh, Grandma, it's so pretty," I said as she handed it to me.

"This has been passed down through three generations of Swan women," she said. "My mother-in-law gave it for me to wear on my wedding, and since I never had a daughter, I've always wanted you to wear it."

"Really?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't get it to you sooner, I understand if you don't want to wear it."

"Are you kidding?" I asked incredulously. "That little headpiece I got can stay in the box! I'm wearing this!"

I took the tiara over to where my dress was hanging against my closet door and unzipped the canvas bag. I held the tiara up to the dress—it would look perfect!

"See," I said to Grandma, "I was meant to wear this!"

"Looks that way, doesn't it?" She replied.

Just then, Alice walked in, "Ready to do your hair?"

"Look, Alice," I said, showing her the tiara. "Grandma brought me this. I'm definitely not going with the headpiece, now!"

She took the tiara and smiled, "It's beautiful, Bells. Come on, let's see how it looks on you."

It took Alice a good hour to get my hair done, while Rosalie put on my makeup. By the time they were done, it was almost time to get to the church.

"Oh my God!" I cried as I began grabbing my things and making my way out to the car. "We're going to be late."

Alice and Rosalie, who were both busy doing their own hair and makeup, rolled their eyes at me.

"It only takes ten minutes to get there, Bells," Alice said. "And it's only 3 o'clock now, chill!"

"Hey," I snapped a little harsher than I had intended, "You're not the one getting married today, are you? No, so no one will be telling me to chill today, got it?"

"Got it," Rose and Alice replied.

**EPOV**

I'm still not sure how and when I got to sleep last night. I just kept thinking about the next day—it was finally here, and yet so very far away.

And I was lost in thoughts of my beautiful bride-to-be. She is my world, my heart, my soul. And these past two weeks without physical intimacy have made me yearn for her like mad. Absence does make the heart grow fonder, I guess.

Although, I wanted to be with her so bad right now that not even taking care of my situation in the shower was going to do anything. It sure as hell didn't last night.

I crawled out of bed around 9 a.m. on the day of my wedding and gazed at my haggard exterior in the mirror. It certainly reflected how I was feeling inside right now. I couldn't tell what was worse—the nerves or the sleep-deprivation.

Probably the nerves.

It's weird, how can I be nervous when I'm marrying the most beautiful woman in the world? That's when it hit me, I'm not nervous about marrying her, I'm nervous because I have this deep-seeded fear that she'll somehow finally see she's too good for me and run away.

The terrible nightmares she's been experiencing haven't been doing much to help my fears.

I showered and went downstairs to find my mother making breakfast for my dad and my two best friends.

"Hello, sweetie," Mom greeted as she dished some scrambled eggs out to Jasper and Emmett. "Look who decided to come over to help you get ready this morning."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure they did. They just came over to get free breakfast from the best cook in Forks."

"True," Jasper admitted, chewing on a piece of bacon.

I sat down for my own breakfast, which Mom promptly got onto my plate. Only, I suddenly felt as if I couldn't eat it—my stomach started to tell me it wasn't prepared to keep any food down at this time.

"Maybe I'll eat later," I said as I stood back up.

"What's wrong, son?" Dad asked over the top of his paper. "Got some pre-wedding jitters?"

"A little," I said, "I don't know why, though."

"It's normal," Dad continued, "I was nervous on my wedding day. It really doesn't mean anything other than you're excited about getting to spend the rest of your life with an amazing woman."

Jasper, Emmett and I stared at my dad in awe as he spoke. He glanced lovingly at my mom, and that helped relieve much of my tension. He was right, I'm just anxious. That's it. I'm more excited than I've ever been in my life.

I went back upstairs and started getting things ready for tonight. I set out my tux and made sure there was nothing wrong with it—no stains or tears I might have missed before today. I even shined my shoes a bit to make sure they looked extra nice.

Then I went back in the bathroom to shave and fix my hair. Just as I took one last stroke of the razor, my dad knocked on the door gently.

"Edward, can I come in?"

"Sure," I said as I splashed some water on my face.

He opened the door and walked in with a small, black jewelry box in his hand. He held it up for me to take without an explanation.

"Hate to break this to you, Dad, but I'm already spoken for," I joked.

He smirked at me, "They're cufflinks. I wore them when I got married, your grandfather gave them to me as a gift. I felt compelled to pass them down."

I took the box, "Thank you, Dad. That's really thoughtful."

"I've been known to be that from time to time," he replied.

I opened the box and revealed a pair of cufflinks shaped like bulldogs. They made me laugh a little.

"Cute," I said.

"They're Dunhill," he said, as if I should know what that meant. "Just to remind us of our British heritage."

"OK," I replied.

I took them into my room and set them on the tux before walking back into the bathroom to put a bit of gel in my hair. Just enough to set it, but not enough so Bella wouldn't be able to run her fingers through it later.

"You look good, son," Dad said as he leaned against the doorframe. "You look happier than I've ever seen you."

I didn't even realize I was smiling until it grew even brighter. Being with Bella seems to do that to me – the whole being unaware of everything else around me thing. Before I knew it, 3:30 rolled around and Jasper, Emmett and I were on our way to the church.

We went directly to the room provided for us to get ready, even though everything inside of me wanted to sneak over to where the girls were. Forget tradition and superstition, I was only interested in being with Bella today. The wedding was more for her, so she could have a day to look even more amazing than usual (if that's possible), be celebrated by her friends and family and dance with her father.

Me? I'd rather go to Vegas and elope. However we make this marriage legal isn't as important to me as being married to Bella. And besides, going to Vegas and staying in a nice, fancy hotel room sounds like the best honeymoon ever.

Well…maybe not the best ever. Bella did decide on a rather awesome destination, I must say. Costa Rica is going to be a lot of fun.

I got into my tux and Dad helped me with the tie. He then showed me how to put the cufflinks on while we waited for the ceremony to begin. Someone knocked on the door and the wedding coordinator stuck her head in to tell us it was time to take our places at the alter.

I took a deep breath and started out the door with Dad, Jasper, Emmett and my two cousins in tow. All of our friends and family were seated and smiling at me as I took my place next to the pastor at the alter. I looked over to the bridal side to see a tiny woman with white hair sitting in a nice, lavender suit. It must be Bella's grandmother – the one she fought so hard with Charlie to bring here today. I was going to have to introduce myself later.

The door at the front of the church opened and the bridesmaids began to walk towards us. When I saw Alice walk into the room, I began to hold my breath. Bella would be next; I've never felt my heart beat so fast in my life.

She appeared and I felt my knees go weak. That dress hugged her beautiful curves and made her appear to float towards me. An angel – that term of endearment has never been more apt than at this moment.

Charlie handed her over to me and I felt goose bumps race up my arm as she touched my hand. She was mine for the rest of our lives. How did this happen?

The pastor went through the typical ritual – to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, etc. I didn't pay much attention, but was still able to say "I do" at the right moment. That was the most important part, after all.

Well, except for kissing my bride. Not too passionately – I didn't want Charlie to have to come break us up by punching me in the jaw; but, I still put quite a bit of eagerness behind it. I wanted to let her know what she had in store when we got to the hotel tonight.

**BPOV**

At exactly 5 p.m., Dad took me by the hand and led me down to the front of the church. My bridesmaids each gave me a hug before walking down to stand in line at the end of the aisle. When it was Alice's turn, she touched her forehead to mine and nuzzled my nose in lieu of a kiss on the cheek. "Here we go, sister."

I still hadn't looked inside of the room, so it took my breath away a bit to see how Alice and Esme had decorated the place in beautiful lavender cloths and an assortment of flowers – mostly lilies – adorned the ends of the pews and dotted the alter.

But, what had me most in awe was my groom. Edward looked like heaven on earth and I wanted more than anything to run to him. But, I kept my cool and slowly approached him. I felt an electric shock run up my arm when he took my hand. I looked deep into his eyes and got lost there until he leaned forward and gently touched his lips to mine. His tongue traced my lips discreetly, and I was immediately hit with the urge to skip the reception and go straight to the honeymoon suite.

But, I knew I couldn't do that to my friends and family. After all, once we left tomorrow morning for Costa Rica, we wouldn't see anyone again for three weeks. We headed over to the Misty Valley Inn were the reception was held. Edward and I sat in the back of a limo all by ourselves and, as soon as the door closed behind him, I grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled his face close to mine.

I didn't even care if I messed up my makeup; I needed a deeper kiss with him right now.

"Oh man," he moaned against my lips, "I'm been wanting to do this since I woke up this morning."

"Mmmm, been thinking about what you're going to get tonight?"

"Ha!" He laughed, "You have no idea."

We got to the inn and everybody was already there, waiting for the guests of honor to drive up. Alice pulled the door open and gave me an exasperated sigh as she saw what I had done to my perfectly applied lipstick.

"Geez, you two just couldn't keep your hands off each other, could you?"

"Nope," Edward replied as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Alice took me by the wrist and attempted to drag me away, "Come on, let me fix it."

But, Edward wouldn't budge, "No way! I finally get to be with my wife, and I am not letting her go until that father-daughter dance."

"Edward," Alice whined, "There are still pictures to take, and I wouldn't be much of a maid-of-honor if I let Bella be seen with lipstick all over her face!"

"It can't be that bad," I retorted.

Alice help up a compact and I saw the damage I had done. She was right, there was red stuff smeared all over my face. Alice managed to get me away on her second try.

"And besides," she shot over her shoulder to Edward, "You don't want to walk in there looking like you do, either."

Alice got me to the bathroom and cleaned my face up. She had, thankfully, brought all of the powders and such Rosalie had used on me before. I looked picture perfect in no time.

"Thanks Al," I said. "Now, can I get back to my husband?"

She grinned giddily at me, "Yes…gosh, I can't believe you two are married. It's so amazing."

A little tear rolled down Alice's cheek, but I caught it before it hit her chin. "Don't cry, Al."

"I'm just so happy," she replied as she pulled me in for a hug. "You two are so perfect for each other. And I can't believe I get to have you for a sister in law!"

"You're going to be the best sister ever, Al," I said as we pulled apart.

"Thanks," she laughed. "So, let's go let Edward shove some cake in your face, shall we?"

The reception was actually worth waiting around for. The food was excellent, the toasts were so great – who knew Jasper was funny? – and the best part was the dancing. Edward even asked my grandma to dance – it was too cute. Dad got a bit choked up as we danced to this Paul Simon song I love. I reveled in the moment until I finally had to let him go and dance with my husband again.

I'll never get tired of saying that – my husband. Edward is MY husband! Yes, I'd like you to meet MY husband, Edward Cullen. Um, excuse me, ma'am, could you please quit staring at MY husband? OK, maybe that last one was a stretch.

And I am Mrs. Cullen. These realizations just keep blowing my mind.

As the night began to wind down, Edward and I swayed softly on the dance floor to a sweet, slow song. I took my head off of his shoulder and looked into his eyes again.

"I love you forever, Mr. Cullen."

He chuckled, "I love you longer, Mrs. Cullen."

**You know I couldn't let there be any drama on the wedding day! Though, I'm saving the wedding night and honeymoon for the next chapter…I'm just that evil! And, the chapter after that will be the last for this story. I'll, hopefully, start the sequel when I'm done with "While you're busy making other plans…"**


	26. Chapter 26

**I've decided this will be the last chapter – the sequel will pick up in Bella and Edward's first semester of college. Thanks for reading everyone!!! You all rock! I can't say that enough! **

**BPOV **

**The wedding night**

Edward kicked the door open to the hotel room with a dramatic flourish before carrying me inside.

"Here we are, Mrs. Cullen," he said as he carried me directly to the bed, "I believe we've been patient enough."

He set me down and immediately attacked my lips hungrily. Our hands were all over each other, tearing clothing left and right in a maniacal attempt to get naked as quickly as possible. I took a hold of his shirt collar and began pulling, ripping buttons off in the process, until it was completely removed from his body.

Meanwhile, he removed my white pumps before his hands had found their way under my dress and removed the panties I was wearing. I began unzipping the dress when his hands stopped me to do the job. He pulled the dress off and left me in only the strapless bra I wore underneath it all.

I began yanking at his belt in my haste to get his pants off. He chuckled at what little progress I was making.

"Here, let me help you with that," he said as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants so he could push then down to his ankles.

He kicked his pants off before jumping onto the bed with me. He hovered just above me, gazing into my eyes. My favorite smile pulled at the corners of his lips before he bent down slowly to give me a gentle kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he removed my bra before massaging my breasts.

"Edward," I moaned, "Make love to me right now."

He chuckled again before standing to take his boxers off. When he rejoined me on the bed, we moved to get under the blankets to make our activities more comfortable. He entered me slowly and I arched my back to press my body closer to his. It felt so good to be intimate again after two weeks apart.

In fact, we were both so aroused and ready for this, we both came almost immediately. I felt my walls contracting around him and I threw my head back and moaned loudly.

"Edward…I love you so much," I whimpered just before I climaxed.

"I love you more," he replied.

I moaned again as I felt him release inside of me. We both slowed our actions gradually until our heartbeats returned to normal. He pulled me close as he rolled onto his back and I laid my head on his shoulder to rest for a moment. Then, I realized something I had forgotten.

"Oh…I'm such a horrible wife!" I cried as I turned my face towards him.

"What?!!" He asked incredulously.

"I forgot my husband's birthday," I said, kissing his shoulder. "Happy birthday, husband."

"I think we've had more important things to think about today then my birthday," he laughed. "But thank you, my sweet, loving wife."

As he turned to kiss me, my leg brushed up against his groin. That simple action was enough to get him at attention once again.

"Ready for round two?"

He grinned, "Absolutely…and there's a lot more where that came from."

**EPOV**

Oh yes, there was A LOT more where that came from. In fact, we made love four more times on our wedding night.

On the last go around, before our bodies finally gave out from exhaustion, Bella straddled my hips and rode me like mad. I laid back and watched as her perfect breasts swayed before me. She shuddered with her orgasm before collapsing against my chest, sated. I wrapped my arms around her and we drifted off to sleep.

We got a call at 8 a.m. the next morning so we could get up and ready for our trip to Costa Rica. I reached over to pick up the phone, "Hello?"

"This is your 8 a.m. wake up call," came a voice from the other end.

"Thanks," I muttered before I hung up.

Bella began to stir as I turned back to her. I kissed her bare shoulder softly as she opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Good morning, Angel," I said as I pulled her as closely as possible. "It's time to get ready for our flight."

"I just need a few more minutes," she replied as her eyes closed sleepily.

"Nope," I laughed, "You can sleep on the plane."

She groaned as I pulled the sheets off of us and started to lift her out of the bed. Despite her protests to put her down, I carried her into the bathroom and set her down in front of the shower. I turned the dial and let the water run until it became warm enough to step under.

"I'm only taking a shower if we take one together," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm definitely in favor of that," I replied.

We stepped into the hot water and I immediately got a hold of her and put her back to the shower wall. We kissed passionately for a few minutes, but found it would be difficult to make love in this particular shower – and besides, we have three whole weeks to be together.

There was a limo scheduled to pick us up at 9 a.m. and drive us to Seattle. My parents had initially offered to drive us, but I refused, stating I didn't want to put anyone out to get us to our destination. I let Bella sleep a little on the ride to Seattle while I turned on the little TV and watched the local news.

Once we were on the plane, Bella promptly fell asleep again while I just sat back and watched her beautiful face. She really is mine; for the rest of our lives, I'll be the only man she'll be with. I got some wonderfully smug satisfaction out of that.

It took us about fourteen hours to get to San Jose. When we got there, it was 2 a.m., so we immediately made our way to our hotel to check in. I wanted to get plenty of sleep right now – something tells me I'm not going to be getting much of that this trip.

**BPOV**

The three weeks in Costa Rica practically flew by – I almost didn't have time to take it all in. Esme gave me a new camera to capture every moment I could, but there were times when I couldn't slow down to enough to take pictures.

The days spent on the beach were the best. I packed three bathing suits, and found Alice had bought me two more for good measure. Believe me, I got good use out of all of them. Though, I almost lost one of the suits when Edward and I found a waterfall with no one around. We jumped off the top of the waterfall and swam around a while before my husband took me behind the water, where we found a perfect place to make love – as if it were made just for us to find.

Edward practically ripped the striped pink and white bikini off my body as we lay near the water. He made love to me twice before we noticed it was beginning to get dark and we had to get back to the hotel.

We were keeping ourselves fairly natural throughout the trip, and it was kind of fun. He let his stubble grow out and I actually enjoyed the fell of his bread as he brushed his face against me – especially when he brushed across my naked breasts.

One thing I must say is the food here is great. I've never tried a plantain before, but where it's fried and served with rice and beans, it's one of the best things I've ever tasted.

We flew back to the states after three wonderful weeks, and not a moment too soon. I think we spent just the right amount of time away – enough to see the sights, but not so long we wore out our welcome. On the flight, I drifted to sleep as usual and got completely lost in a dream about Edward.

We were back at the waterfall and swimming around each other gracefully. Then, we made our way back behind the waterfall again, out of sight from the surrounding forest, and began making love. Edward sat with his back against a rock face while I straddled him and threw myself into riding him with abandon.

I was screaming his name as I climaxed when I was suddenly brought out of my unconscious state by Edward shaking my shoulders.

"Bella," he whispered in a worried tone. "Are you OK? You looked like you were having a nightmare."

I was finally cognizant as I looked into Edward's worried eyes and had to give a little chuckle at the situation.

"I'm fine," I replied softly. "I wasn't having a nightmare – quite the opposite, actually."

"Really? You were tossing around like you were fighting someone off of you."

I let a little snort escape my lips before clamping my hands over my mouth. Edward looked confused as I turned to see if anyone else in first class was still awake. No one seemed to be conscious.

"I wasn't fighting anyone off," I said as low as possible. "In fact, I could show you what I was dreaming about if you want to meet me in the bathroom in a minute."

His expression went from confused to excited in a split second. "You want to join the mile-high club?"

I smirked, "Why not? It's one of those things you never think you'll be able to actually say you did, right? So, let's try it."

It was his turn to cover his mouth and laugh, "I like what Costa Rica has done to you."

I unbuckled my seat belt and walked gingerly to the bathroom. As the light came on, I took a look at myself in the mirror. I smoothed out my hair a bit and straightened out my shirt before Edward knocked on the door.

I let him inside, "Did you make sure no one noticed you?"

"Yeah," he replied as he closed the door behind him. "So, how did that dream of yours go?"

I turned him so he could sit on the toilet. He took his pants down to his ankles and managed to work his erection out of the front of his boxers as I reached under my skirt and took my panties down. I straddled him and rode him just like I had in the dream. It was difficult for us to keep everything quiet, but we managed to have a quickie in an airplane bathroom and get back to our seats without disturbing any other passengers or making the flight attendants suspicious.

All in all, I've got to say this must have been the best honeymoon on record.

**EPOV**

I can't believe Bella and I just made love in an airplane bathroom. I'm a member of the mile-high club – that's pretty strange to say.

When we touched down in Seattle, everybody was there to meet us. My parents and Alice engulfed Bella and me in hugs and kisses before Charlie even got a chance to say hello. My mom ran and hand over my face and chuckled at me.

"Didn't take much time out for shaving, hmm?"

"Nope," I replied. "I had better things to do."

"Ah! Edward!" Alice whined, "I don't want to hear about any of that!"

Bella gave her father a hug and he then turned to me to shake my hand. Our families took us to the baggage claim while we regaled them with stories of our trip. Well, some of the stories, anyway.

We got our luggage and my folks took us all out for lunch. Afterwards we all rode back to Forks; Bella's head rested on my shoulder the whole time. Dad looked back at us through the rearview mirror and laughed, "You two aren't tired of each other yet? I'm impressed."

Mom smacked him on the shoulder.

We got back home and began taking the bags out of the car. Charlie pulled up behind us and walked over. When Bella pulled one of her suitcases out of Dad's car, Charlie took it and began heading for his truck.

"Dad," Bella began, "Where are you taking my bag?"

"Home," he replied simply. "Where else would you be going?"

Come to think of it, we hadn't really discussed where we would be living before we headed off to college. We already had secured an off-campus apartment in Vancouver, but we didn't think about where we would stay in the month before we left for school.

"I'm staying with Edward," Bella said. "I'm going to be with my husband now, Dad."

A flash of hurt crossed Charlie's face momentarily before he returned to Bella. He leaned down and whispered, "I've only got a month until you're going to be over five hours away from me. Please, Bells, can't you just stay with me these last few weeks?"

Bella looked on the verge of tears – torn between her need to be with me, and her desire not to hurt her father. That's when it hit me, "We'll both stay with you, Charlie."

They looked at me with very different expressions – Bella looked excited to see me wanting to make this sacrifice, Charlie looked like he didn't want me living within a mile of his home. But, I was going to do what was best for Bella.

"No one said we had to stay here," I said as I took Bella's face in my hands gently. "We can stay at your house."

"Oh, you think I'm going to let you sleep with my daughter under my roof?" Charlie asked incredulously. "You've lost your goddamn mind, kid!"

"Dad!" Bella yelled. "We're married now, we come as a package deal. Now, I want to stay with you for the month before I got to school, but you either let me stay there with my husband – in the same room – or you have to be OK with me staying elsewhere."

Charlie looked like he was going to argue, but thought better of it as he muttered something about "that damn boy gettin' everything he wants," and got back in his truck. We loaded the bags into the truck bed and climbed in next to my father-in-law.

Once we were settled in at Charlie's place, we decided to join Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie at our favorite pizza place. We told our friends about the trip – how we stayed in Montezuma and swam under numerous waterfalls. Though, we kept our little, x-rated waterfall excursion to ourselves.

We had just finished relaying our tales and munching on breadsticks when James walked over and stood next to our table.

"Well, well, well – if it isn't the newlyweds!" He said with a sickening smirk. "How was the honeymoon, kids?"

"Fine," Bella said simply, "Thanks for asking James."

"Well, just wanted to come over and say congratulations," he continued, "And, I can't wait to see you two crazy kids next year at UBC."

I narrowed my eyes at him and resisted the urge to kill that rose within me. He had finally done it – he managed to weasel himself into the same school as Bella and me. He just couldn't stop. I didn't think he was going to be able to, considering his grades sucked and no one offered him an athletic scholarship.

"You all look so shocked!" He said in a voice that sounded insulted. "Well, I guess all that work I did at my uncle's pizza joint finally paid off, and I can afford half the tuition. I just wish you two could have stopped by again, Bella and Edward. It was nice to see you two kids in Tacoma."

Then I remembered, I had heard through the grapevine that his father wasn't willing to pay for him to go to school unless he paid for some of the tuition himself.

"Why don't you just walk away before something bad happens to you?" Emmett asked as he stood up to confront James.

James chuckled before giving us a sarcastic wave and walking away. I wanted to maim him in the worst way, but Bella put a soothing hand on my knee and calmed me down quickly.

"If he wants to waste his time trying to annoy us, that's his problem," she said. "We don't have to let him get to us. It's a big school, I'll bet he finds someone else to bug in no time."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," I replied. "But, you're right, I just have to learn to not let him get to me."

"That's my boy," she smiled.

"That's your husband."

**OK, so let me give a little set-up on where everyone will be in the next story – Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Jessica and James will all be at the University of British Columbia in Vancouver. Emmett and Rosalie will be at the University of Washington in Seattle. They'll still be in the story, but only from time to time.**


End file.
